The Past Mistake
by HAILJAPS
Summary: [FINISHED/AU] Sasuke did a mistake in the past and he regretted it. When suicide wasn't even an option, what could he possibly do? Read to find out more. Homosexual. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read. (EPILOGUE IS UP!)
1. The Coffee Shop

**TITLE:** "The Past Mistake"

 **SUMMARY:** Sasuke did a mistake in the past and he regretted it. When suicide wasn't even an option, what could he possibly do?

 **PAIR:** Sasuke X Naruto (slight Sai X Naruto). IT'S WORTH IT.

 **WARNING:** Homosexuality. You have been warned. Stop here if you are against it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters don't belong to me but the story is.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Before you read this, please note that English is not the Author's mother language. If you notice any error, please let me know. Happy reading!

 **PS.** In this story, Coffee Shop is not the main theme, that's why the title said so. The coffee shop is just the background place. I was about to put Ramen Shop as the background but decided not to and chose Coffee Shop instead because some aspects are referring to coffee accurately.

 **PSs.** I portrayed Sasuke here as suicidal when he was a teenager, and might as well in adulthood. Sasuke is very sensitive with his heart and he at times would take drastic measures with his actions, that's why the genre said it's Angst and Drama. Some people might think that _"it's not love!"_ and might also disagree, it's okay. Not everyone loves coffee, right? Just like Sasuke ;)

 **~o0o~**

It was a calming Monday evening in a seaside town, a routine for Sasuke Uchiha to drive off from his office in central Tokyo to the coffee shop located in the outskirt of the city, Yokohama. It took him two-hour drive to reach his destination. Every day, he would be in the Konoha, the name of the coffee shop, at the exact time at five, sitting on his favorite spot. As usual, he would order a cup of black coffee, bitter and crude, just like his life.

Sasuke hated coffee. Some people wouldn't even think of driving two-hour drive to be somewhere doing something they hated when they could be in at home, resting. But not for Sasuke and his odd ritual. Even if he had to drink coffee, there were nearer coffee shops from where he lived, but he chose the one in Yokohama.

He remembered the first time he came to this place. It was maybe around twelve years ago if he were to remember. At that time, he was fifteen. It was a few months after he graduated from junior high school and it was a day before exam entrance in Tokyo senior high school where he applied to. He went to the coffee shop with his brother, Itachi.

 **~o0o~ FLASHBACK ~o0o~**

"I'm done," Sasuke said as he finished his dinner.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi looked up from their plate when Sasuke stood up and ready to leave the dining table. Fugaku waited for Sasuke to disappear before he eyed his eldest son.

"I noticed the dark circles around his eyes. Is he forcing himself too much?" Fugaku asked in concern after he was sure that Sasuke was out of hearing range. Mikoto nodded and looked at Itachi, waiting for an answer.

Itachi agreed by nodding. "It's Saturday. The test is on Monday."

Fugaku nodded.

The next morning came and the Uchiha family was missing a person for breakfast.

"You are alone?" Fugaku asked as he folded back the newspaper he was reading when he heard footsteps and noticed Itachi was coming without Sasuke. Because usually Sasuke and Itachi would come to the dining table together.

Itachi sighed as he took a seat across Fugaku. "I woke up a few hours ago around four to drink when I saw a light emitting from Sasuke's room," Itachi informed his father. His room located in front of Sasuke's so Itachi could check out what his little brother was up to. He continued, "When I entered his room, he was still studying. He hadn't gone to sleep when I did until I woke up again."

"This is your fault, Fugaku." Mikoto chirped in with her knitted eyebrows as she put a bowl of rice for which Itachi guessed as the last one when she took a seat next to Fugaku.

Fugaku sighed. "I never knew he would take this matter too seriously."

"You are being too hard on him, father."

"You are in this too, Itachi," Mikoto added in.

"No, mother. I'm not." He remembered crystal clear the time when Fugaku told Sasuke that the exam entrance was going to be hard because the Nara & the Hyuuga were in. "Father dragged my name about me being genius and almost fail although, in reality, I did smoothly and ranked first without even trying." He remembered that he didn't even study, let alone touching the book.

Fugaku glared at his eldest son. "And you never argued back."

Itachi was speechless, opened and closed his mouth few times like a fish on the land needed for oxygen.

Mikoto sighed. "So, what happened after you saw him studying a few hours ago, Itachi?" She asked with concern. There was no use to blame whose fault was this or that at the moment.

"I couldn't stand looking at him. So I ordered him to sleep." He remembered when he ordered Sasuke to go to sleep and surprisingly, his stubborn little brother easily compiled and just like a zombie, he stood up from his study and climbed to his bed and fell asleep immediately. "I don't want to wake him up."

"The two of you are going to be responsible for this situation. I don't want any of my sons to get harmed by anybody." Mikoto warned the two men. "Even by my husband or by my eldest son."

"Itachi, take him somewhere after he woke up," Fugaku ordered, gulping.

"I will," Itachi answered, not arguing on that matter.

After they ate their breakfast, Itachi left to Sasuke's room with a tray of foods, intending to feed his one and only little brother, just to find him still sleeping. Itachi sighed and decided to sleep next to him after he put the tray of foods in a drawer, so the time Sasuke woke up, he would know. Sasuke needed refreshing. He had been burying his head in books for the past few weeks and those bags under his eyes made things worse.

Itachi woke up a few hours later to stare at a pair of black orbs.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Sasuke asked expressionless, still lying next to Itachi.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Itachi replied mirroring Sasuke's expressionless face.

"Rather than waking me up."

"You are too cute when you are sleeping."

"Suck my dick."

"Language, Sasuke."

"Why are you here then?"

Itachi stood up and took the tray of foods he brought before. "Here." He said as he placed them on the bed. "Eat them and I will come back here in half an hour. The time I came back, I expect you to finish everything."

Sasuke stood up as well and raised his eyebrow. "Why should I?"

Itachi smirked. "You'll be damned if you won't."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed but prepared nonetheless. He ate his food, took a bath, and change himself to a decent clothes. It was exactly half an hour when Itachi appeared again and the two drove off to somewhere, Sasuke had no clue.

That was the first time Sasuke visited the Konoha Coffee Shop.

"Of all places in Tokyo..." Itachi chose Yokohama, the outskirt city of Tokyo. Sasuke almost hit Itachi on the head. Itachi was being the usual Itachi around him.

Itachi smirked as he took a seat on one of the shop's tables. "A friend of mine recommends me this place. It's worth a try. Says this is a great place of a seaside town."

Itachi was right. Sasuke looked around and it was totally different from Tokyo. Tokyo was a metropolitan city and it was too busy, totally different from here in Yokohama. Sasuke agreed and followed Itachi to sit down.

"Do you want to order something?"

"Itachi... I have never drink coffee in my life."

"Then you should drink now, shouldn't you?" Itachi raised his eyebrow to Sasuke in a challenging manner as the waiter approached them.

The two continued to chat after they ordered their coffees.

"I heard that coffee tasted bitter and crude."

"You can't seriously trust anybody even yourself."

Now it was time for Sasuke to raise his eyebrow when the earlier waiter served their coffees. Surprisingly, these two men ordered black coffee.

The time they sipped the black liquid, Itachi watched and almost laugh when he witnessed Sasuke's expression. Itachi was surprised Sasuke didn't throw up right away.

"What the hell, Itachi?" Sasuke commented, still gracefully and collected after tasting the bitter liquid.

"It should be better on the second sip."

Sasuke did as he was told. That was where he believed what Itachi had said earlier, "don't trust anybody even yourself."

He didn't like coffee.

 **~o0o~ END OF FLASHBACK ~o0o~**

Ever since that time, Sasuke kept coming back to the coffee shop for about three years. He stopped when he entered college because he was too busy.

Things happened a few years later and he felt like he wanted to just die already because he thought that there was no advantage of living, but other things also happened. Apparently, suicide wasn't an option. He had to start something to keep living so he came up with a ritual in mind, and an odd one at that. The ritual was visiting the coffee shop and drank the coffee you didn't like. Hoping he could pay off his sins he did in the past.

The distance between his workplace to the coffee shop was a two-hour drive. There was a time when he decided to go to the nearby coffee shop so he didn't have to spend hours to get his coffee. But something also happened. He felt something was missing. Something wasn't right. That piqued his interest. So he tried another coffee at the coffee shop nearby. Again and again. He ordered black coffee but all felt the same. He felt something was still missing. He didn't realize with that, he had already traveled the whole country to find any coffee shop to try, and the results were all the same.

It wasn't even enough. He even took a course to become a Barista so he could make himself black coffee at home but still. He felt something was still missing after a cup.

So he came back to the one in Yokohama and although he didn't like coffee, he was content that the one that was missing in any coffee shops in Japan was there in Konoha Coffee Shop.

It was a tiring day so he decided to go home.

 **TBC**

Edited: Tuesday, October 31st, 2017 5.40 PM (JST)


	2. A Hope

Sasuke was at the Konoha coffee shop as usual. But that day, it was different, because he was there three hours earlier. Black aura was emitting from the man it could kill a puppy. He just couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching, from feeling deeply irritated. He just couldn't stand stupidity or people who tried to fool him. Who were they to play with him? But he tried his best to compose himself. He just couldn't let his personal problem affected other people.

A waiter, presumably was new, approached Sasuke with a bow and a gentle smile, asking what he could help him with.

"A cup of black coffee." As usual.

"Right away, sir." The waiter bowed politely before he left to retrieve his coffee.

He waited patiently for his coffee. His usual mood was not always good, but that day it was worse. He had a bad day back at work and the day hadn't even finished just yet.

He almost killed his secretary for messing with him. Sasuke smirked from even thinking about it. That secretary of his had the balls to fool him. Nice try, bitch.

If it wasn't Itachi, his brother who also happened to be the president of the company had miraculously come there and ordered him to go home and take some rests, saving her sorry ass. If he hadn't come, she'd probably be rolling in the grave by now he'd make sure that people would think she never existed. She better thanked Itachi.

There was no tree without roots, neither did this problem.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Yesterday after he left the Konoha Coffee Shop, he went to his apartment immediately. Feeling tired, he took a nice, warm bath. The time he was about to go to his closet to get that black, silk pajama, ready to climb his comfy, king sized bed, was when Shikamaru Nara called.

"Nara."

"Cut the crap, Uchiha. Now stop staring at that black pajama and bring your pale-ass here at the E Restaurant in Shibuya. She is waiting for you."

"But-"

The line was cut off.

Great. He forgot about the fast love Nara called a blind date. Of all days, why Monday night? He cursed to the ninth pits of hell before he changed to a pair of decent clothes and eventually went to the said restaurant Shikamaru had set him to.

Blind date. This was not the first time he had agreed to go to one. This was also one of those odd rituals he had been doing for years now, along with the coffee, as his way of redemption.

He was tired as hell but eventually brought his pale-ass, as Shikamaru had called it, to the said restaurant. And upon arriving at the said restaurant, he spotted a woman inside, alone. According to Shikamaru, the woman had long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress. That was her. He suddenly had a mental breakdown and ended up doing what he should've been doing in the first place.

He should have worn those damn black pajamas and climbed that fucking bed.

He gritted his teeth and headed to his car. He should just wear that black, gorgeous silk pajamas and climbed to bed instead of wasting his fifteen minutes of his precious life, gas, and energy to a fucking blind date. He sighed. He shouldn't have done that but meeting her was not even an option. He apologized inwardly to her and came back to his apartment.

Sasuke and redemption...

Upon arriving at his apartment, he hurriedly changed and climbed to his bed. Suddenly he wasn't feeling tired anymore. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to sleep by closing his eyes, his mind just wouldn't shut down for him.

Sasuke stood up and went to the drawer where he put a bottle of whiskey. He'd just down it. Maybe it could help him get to sleep.

In just a few minutes, he was beginning to tremble, paranoia was ragging. Keeping his messed up life and insanity was a hard thing for sure. Sometimes he felt like giving up, and at a time like this, he felt that he was at the lowest.

First, the coffee. It was bitter and crude, just like his life right now. Second, the fast love called blind date he had agreed on when Shikamaru noticed Sasuke and his "loneliness" by offering it. Shikamaru was "kind" enough to really care about the unnecessary thing like this. He actually had been thinking for weeks before agreeing to Shikamaru's offering. The coffee he hated and the blind dates he didn't really find necessary in his life that he actually loathed, he put a little too much hope in it, hoping that by having these could help him forgive himself. These wouldn't happen if he didn't do the mistake he did in the past, he just regretted it the most. Because of that, he lost the dearest thing in his life.

He lost his future. He lost the passion of his life. He lost his heart. He lost the love of his life.

He lost Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze was one and only son of the late Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. They were his parents' best friends, which somehow the friendship went down to them. They were together from they were born until they were in kindergarten. Because of the family business, the Namikazes had to move to Berlin, Germany when they were six, and Sasuke hadn't seen him ever since.

Not until that day... The first time he went to the coffee shop with Itachi, a day before the exam entrance of the high school.

He remembered the first time they met at Konoha.

 _"What the hell, Itachi?" Sasuke commented, still gracefully and collected after tasting the bitter liquid called black coffee._

 _"It should be better on the second sip," Itachi assured him whilst sipping his own coffee, clearly enjoying the liquid._

 _Sasuke eventually did as he was told. That was where he believed what Itachi had said earlier, "don't trust anybody even yourself."_

 _He didn't like coffee._

Or so he thought...

Just the moment he put the cup down on the table, he shot a glare toward his brother for manipulating him, but it seemed to no use when the said brother was staring at him, but not quite right, or rather behind him? What his brother was looking at with that kind of expression? Perplexed? Sasuke shot up an eyebrow before he looked at what he thought Itachi was looking at.

He was speechless to witness who was standing there.

Namikaze Naruto. There was no way he could forget that person with such bright aura. What he could remember of that boy the last time he saw him was still the same yet different in an odd way. Clearly, the boy had grown inches and those chubby cheeks back then had disappeared. But there are things that'd remain the same. He might have grown few inches and lost those chubby cheeks, but those strands of golden hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and one for certain, those whiskered cheeks adorning that beautiful face would always be the same.

 _"Naruto?" He heard Itachi called out the said man's name._

 _"Itachi? Is that you? Sasuke?" Naruto eventually heard his name being called and upon finding the person, he instantly recognized them._

He remembered at that time, he couldn't speak and almost couldn't breathe. He spent that evening studying that breathtaking creature that he adored from what he could remember back in elementary up until now, who had been away abroad was now sitting with them, talking while smiling all the time, making his beauty so ethereal. Sasuke was lost for words. The coffee he claimed he didn't like was now on its way down his throat while watching Naruto talking. The liquid that tasted bitter before had become sweet.

Sasuke came to a conclusion, why there was no coffee shop in entire Japan that could compete with Konoha. It was not because of anything to do with the barista or the coffee but it was the memories he had with Naruto that remained.

Naruto liked coffee. Naruto liked coffee after ramen. He almost laughed. He remembered when he asked Naruto who he would choose between Coffee, Ramen, or Sasuke if he were stuck on an island for a month. Naruto had chosen Sasuke.

After that encounter, they found out that they would be going to the same high school together. From there on, they become indivisible. Where there was Naruto, there would be Sasuke, vice versa. If Naruto was seen alone, Sasuke would be somewhere near. If Naruto was outside of a building, Sasuke must be inside. If Sasuke was in a ramen shop alone, Naruto must be in the toilet.

Their friendship lasts for three years until spring came. It was their high school graduation day. Naruto was standing under a Sakura tree, waiting for someone. It was such a breathtaking image when those pink petals fell down on Naruto who was holding a bouquet of white roses Hinata had given to him before.

Sasuke had asked him to wait for him behind the school building because he had something to give. Naruto agreed and waited for him patiently. Both boys were startled to see each other.

Sasuke was stunned by the image of Naruto standing there under the Sakura tree, holding a bouquet of white roses, while Naruto was stunned and his cheeks heated up by the image of Sasuke was there standing with his school uniform, missing all of the buttons, revealing his white torso. Even the buttons on his undershirt were gone.

Sasuke realized that he was showing his torso to Naruto, he smiled in defeat whilst shrugging. "Can't help. All the girls in this school want my buttons."

Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry." Sasuke continued. "I've saved my second button for you." Sasuke smiled as he approached him.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?" He asked, not understanding the whole situation.

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't help it. Maybe Naruto's late-parents never told him a story about the second button? Sasuke understood that Naruto had no clue about the second button because he was living his entire life in Berlin.

"In Japan, especially when you are in school when a girl really likes you, she would ask for your second button of your shirt. Asking the second button of your shirt means that you are asking for someone's heart. Why? It's because the button located right in your heart, so the button represents it."

"Sasuke, look. I got it. But you see, I'm not the brightest kid around so please elaborate on me. You are saving me your second button for?"

Sasuke sighed. "You are too dense, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Just imagine me as that girl who really likes you, but I'm the one who gives you my second button. It means that I'm offering you my heart."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. What should I do next?"

"If you accept my heart, then you have to accept this button."

"That's corny, seriously."

"So?"

"I don't think the girls will go easy on me once they know I have your second button." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, a sincere one he never showed to anyone else but Naruto, especially the dimple. Still had a smile on his gorgeous face, he took off his gold necklace and put the gold button on it, making it as the pendant of the necklace.

"Turn around, dumbass," Sasuke ordered lovingly, and Naruto complied with a grin and red cheeks on his face.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as the necklace was being put on. His grin grew wider as he understood the situation. "So, who is the girlfriend now?"

"Of course you, dumbass." Sasuke turned Naruto over to him with a smirk on.

"Hey, but I'm not asking you your button!"

"Now where's yours?" Sasuke ignored Naruto by undoing his uniform. Sasuke was in horror when he found that Naruto's second button was missing. "Where's your button?"

"Huh? Oh, Kiba took it and said that he needed a button to put it on his shirt." Naruto shrugged. "He needs one, said that his mother would get mad at him if he went home missing a button."

Sasuke was mortified that day and Naruto wasn't helping when he offered him his other button, said that it was still the same.

Sasuke was sulking for a week but eventually came back to normal when Naruto went to his house, giving him a ring box with the second button on it, saying that he went to Kiba and asked his button back. Sasuke had smirked long enough that day. That's enough of an explanation as to why the mutt had sent him a text message with, "fuck you, Uchiha."

After they became a thing, a few months later they went to a university and decided to share an apartment to live so they could see each other every day. Sasuke took business administration as his major, and Naruto took medical as his. They eventually had grown too big spaces between, and it was hard to spend time together anymore. Their schedule always collided and they couldn't get to meet or making a free time together. Sasuke had more free time than Naruto, eventually led him to a mistake that he never knew he would regret later.

He made a mistake and that night not only did Naruto left the apartment, but also Sasuke's life. He even took his heart away. He was too angry to do the right thing by chasing Naruto instead he went ballistics and destroy the whole apartment by breaking everything with a bat. He walked by the broken glasses with no shoes on and didn't even wince when they pierced his skin, drawing blood all over the floor, and crying silently. Not because it hurt, but because he felt a part of him had gone from his life. He felt empty he couldn't forgive himself. His heart hurt ached greater than the pain he felt on his both feet.

Itachi came to the rescue after receiving Kakashi's strange phone call. He felt something was up so the first thing he did was calling his little brother. When no one answered, he went to Sasuke's apartment in a speed of light. He was too shocked beyond belief to see his brother's apartment was a total mess. Upon finding Sasuke, he couldn't think anything other than brought him to the hospital.

Naruto's whereabouts were untraced ever since. It was like Naruto was being swallowed by the earth.

Sasuke went mental breakdown, depression, and suicidal thoughts never leave the man for a good one year he had to be supervised. When he realized that those were useless, he started to look for Naruto. Kakashi wasn't helping. He even had searched the whole Japan, but it was useless. Suicide was crossing his mind again back and forth, for twenty-four seven, thinking how life would be better if he weren't even being born. He committed suicide two times but Itachi was always there before it was too late in both scenes.

Fugaku had lost ideas on Sasuke, but Mikoto came up with one. The redemption.

"Why don't you try to re-living the memories you had with him? You could have a redemption by punishing yourself, knowing that you can't forgive yourself, you could do things you hated the most. Maybe, just maybe, by doing it, you could actually feel better? Just think of this... Doing something you dislike instead of attempting suicides, as some sort of punishment, could be ways of telling Naruto that you are deeply regretting the mistake you did in the past? I know you can't properly ask him for forgiveness because we don't know where he is right now but at least it's only fair to have a hard life than suicide. Think of this... You aren't having great life ever since Naruto left. Is that thought help you? Suicide is not an answer, dear... What if by suicide, Naruto showed up? Naruto might feel sorry for you, not that it's a good thing, but he might think that you are a coward and all the reasons that he could never forgive you. Do you want that, Sasuke? Please think this over wisely and after that, do whatever you please. It's your life, after all... I can't do much as I have run out of ideas on stopping you. It breaks my heart seeing you suffer. If you still love me, Sasuke, please don't this anymore..."

No one knew what Naruto was up to and what he had been through. He wouldn't let himself living a wonderful life when he didn't even know where Naruto was. He wanted to pay for his sin, for the mistake he did in the past, so maybe Naruto could forgive him.

Redemption... The thoughts of the coffee shop crossed his mind. He could be visiting the ramen shop but ramen could still go down his throat, and that didn't count as punishment when he enjoyed doing it.

When Shikamaru, one of his friends, knew about his condition, shared his pieces of mind about how Sasuke was being stupid and troublesome. Eventually, Shikamaru coaxed him by offering him blind dates. Shikamaru knew... Sasuke and his loneliness didn't need any blind dates. Sasuke could get anyone he pleased without that but when Sasuke had agreed to it, Shikamaru was quite surprised. Sasuke eventually explained about the redemption and Shikamaru decided to not go easy on him.

Sasuke sighed at nothing in particular. Those thoughts and some starring battles with the ceiling gave him a sleepless night. He finally felt so exhausted, by the thinking and the alcohol, and felt his eyes heavy at five in the morning. Just when he was about to sleep, Shikamaru called just to say two words, _how troublesome_. After receiving the phone call, he was about to go back to sleep again, but his alarm went off. He cursed to the ninth pits of hell before he prepared to work. He wanted to call sick for today but he remembered that today was an important day for the company according to Itachi so he didn't. He forced himself to go without his morning routine of morning exercise and eating breakfast.

Upon arriving at his office, he had so many works to do like emails to reply and tons of documents to review but he was too tired and his head was spinning painfully. At ten in the morning, he gave up.

"Karin. Come to my office now." Sasuke called his secretary and hung up before Karin could talk.

He needed his coffee.

There were knocks on the door before he heard it being opened.

"Sir,"

Karin called out after she entered his office and she closed the door with a soft click. Karin bowed down before adjusting her glasses.

"There is this coffee shop in Yokohama I always visit." Sasuke paused for a second before he continued. "Ask Juugo for direction. Get me a cup of black coffee. Dismiss."

Karin bowed and left. She'd been working there for a year now she should've understood what or how to do if Sasuke needed something.

Sasuke guessed it would take her some time, an hour at best, so he decided to take some rest. He stood up and loosened his tie, unbuttoned two buttons of his dark blue shirt whilst walking his way to the couch. He took a seat with a sigh. He rested the back of his neck on it, facing the ceiling with eyes closed. His head hurt it was pounding. He felt like there was a hammer knocking his head on repeat and steadily. At this times he needed his coffee and he couldn't wait for another hour.

"Patient is a virtue..." He whispered to himself to calm himself down.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said, almost like a whisper, with a sigh when he heard his door being opened without his permission. Only his brother would do that almost soundlessly, he didn't have to open his eyes to confirm that.

"I heard you are sick."

Without moving from his spot, Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Who told you?" He was aware that Itachi couldn't see it.

"Karin told me when she bumped onto me. She said she was in a hurry to get your coffee."

"Oh."

"Is it that bad?" Itachi commented in concern when he watched his brother's position.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you properly." That was the answer Itachi needed.

"What's the matter?"

"Shikamaru and blind-date." It was enough of an information to guess what had happened.

"It's your choice."

"I know..."

"We have a meeting in a few hours."

"I'll be okay after I got my coffee."

Itachi nodded but was aware that Sasuke couldn't see him.

The two chatted for about thirty minutes when there were knocks on the door.

"Come in," Itachi answered in Sasuke's position.

The door slide opened and a glasses woman appeared with a cup of black coffee in hand.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Karin put the cup on the coffee table in front of Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke straightened his body from the couch to see the coffee carefully. He eyed Karin strangely. "You are fast," he commented, ignoring the throbbing in his head from moving.

Karin adjusted her glasses. She waited there because Sasuke hadn't dismissed her yet.

Sasuke eyed the cup. Ah finally... he would feel better. Carefully, he took the steamed white cup of the black liquid and brought it to his lips. Something was strange with the smell but he ignored the feeling by sipping the liquid anyway. He swallowed the first sip and that was all he needed before he exploded.

He put the cup on the coffee table carefully. With eyes closed and eyebrows were knitted together, Sasuke slapped the white cup with the back of his hand, sending the cup and its content flying. Karin was so shocked she couldn't even breathe. And it was an underestimated if she wasn't scared of being present in the room.

Or even being born.

"What the fuck is this, Karin," Sasuke whispered.

"I'm... sorry, sir?" She said stuttering, adjusting her glasses. She tried to remain calm but she was shaking terribly.

"Where the fuck did you buy this shit?" It was so rare to hear Sasuke swore. No matter how angry he was, he would never swear.

"It's-"

"Who the fuck did you think you are fooling with?" Sasuke snapped. That was the reason why she took so fast to get the coffee. She didn't buy the coffee in Yokohama.

Itachi could only sigh at the commotion. Karin was fucked.

"I-"

"Get out." Sasuke was seeing red.

Karin was about to say something but when she saw Itachi, she left the room.

"Itachi if I ever see her again the next time, oh I'm sure you will regret not firing her," Sasuke said menacingly with a smile that was so fake it could make people run for their life.

Itachi nodded and ushered Sasuke to take the day off.

"Go get some rest. I will take care of the meeting. You are dismissed for the past few days. Get back here if you are feeling okay."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was what happened that morning. Sasuke was sent home with Juugo driving. Itachi didn't trust Sasuke to drive in this condition. He ordered Juugo to drive to Yokohama first before going back to Roppongi Hills.

Lost in thoughts after a few minutes, he heard footsteps from behind and a rich smell of black coffee hit his respiration. He guessed that the waiter earlier had come back with his coffee. Just a sip. He just needed a sip before he headed back to his apartment. He was feeling absolutely like a crap.

He was lying if he hadn't quite taken aback to see who was serving his coffee.

It was the cashier girl he had known since the first time he went here. And to be honest, he hadn't seen her for about three years until now.

"Hey. It's been a long time, Tenten." Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke!" The girl named Tenten greeted back in a whisper. Tenten seemed like she was looking for him that bad because there was something important she needed to inform. And that might be true when she continued, "I have a morning shift and after I serve this, I will head home. Can we talk? I will just go change myself and can you wait in the parking lot if it's okay for you? Because this is super important. I assure you." Tenten finished her sentences with a nod.

Sasuke nodded back. "Sure. I will just sip this liquid and meet you in the parking lot."

Tenten nodded. "Okay. See you!"

Sasuke felt something was odd. He and the girl only interacted when he was about to pay his bill and he hadn't met her for three years, not until now. What was she up to? He was quite curious about this so he decided to finish his coffee and went to the parking lot.

"Sasuke!" Tenten called out. The parking lot was deserted.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke wanted to get on to the point. He needed to get back to his apartment really quick. He could have ignored this girl but this was Tenten and she did not have that "intention" as the other girls had to him.

"Okay, I will get to the matter. How is he?"

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "Is he who?" Because really, he had no idea what Tenten was talking about.

"Naruto. How is he?" Tenten worked at the coffee shop where Sasuke and Naruto were customers so of course, she knew him. Wouldn't be surprised if she asked him.

Of all people. "Naruto?"

"Okay, I can judge that you still have no clue where is he, haven't you?" Yeah. Sasuke had been looking for him for years now and nothing. Not even a single clue of his whereabouts and Tenten was one of the people Sasuke had asked to call him immediately if she saw Naruto.

"Why?"

"I saw him." That's too much he could handle.

"What?"

"Yesterday. I saw him. He had no clue about me."

"Sorry?" Because seriously. Sasuke was receiving too much information in less than a minute.

"Naruto. Your Naruto. I don't know if he is still yours but-"

"Tenten..." Sasuke smiled bitterly with eyes closed whilst massaging his temple gently. "You see... I have a very rough day until I arrived at this coffee shop so maybe I am hearing things from you-"

"About what?"

"You are telling me that you saw Naruto yesterday."

"Yes, at around six where my shift just started and you just got out of the coffee shop and headed back to your apartment. My regular shift always starts at six but today I took morning in hope that I could find you today to say this."

"What?"

"Sasuke, you are not hearing things. I assure you that I saw Naruto yesterday at around six pm. I tried to call him. He smiled at me and for a second I thought he was about to hug me or something but that never happened. He just smiled at me and said if we ever met or something."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "You must be wrong. Maybe it wasn't him."

"It was him, okay? Listen, Sasuke. It was him. There is only one person in this world having spike blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and last but not least those whiskered cheeks. No one has that other than Naruto Namikaze."

"Tenten, I have been looking for him for years and I have no single clue where the hell is he. He can't just reappear again out of nowhere, can he?"

"I don't exactly know where he has been hiding for years but I saw him yesterday. I even talked to him. Look, Sasuke. Yesterday after my encounter with him, I was about to call you but I don't know how to reach you. I lost your name card."

"But-"

"Trust me, Sasuke. There is nothing I gain by lying to you."

That shut him up.

Tenten continued, "Now I need your name card and I will call you immediately when he comes by again."

Sasuke could only nod whilst getting his card and handed it to the girl.

"I gotta go. Bye, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was stuck in place frozen from all of the information. It was too much for him to process that all. He then began walking to his car where Juugo was waiting.

"Juugo, to my apartment."

Juugo nodded and the two drove off to Roppongi Hills.

Time flew so fast, Sasuke realized that he was already in his pajama on top of his bed.

Tenten was a girl older by a year. He knew it because she was his senior by a year back in high school. Every evening after school, they would head back to the coffee shop together along with Naruto, since Naruto liked coffee. Sasuke only went because Naruto always insisted.

When Naruto disappeared, Sasuke had looked for him. He tried and failed. He couldn't trace Naruto's whereabouts. He already gave up on him by choosing to live a hard life in hope that his sin could be forgiven. Sometimes he wished that he could meet Naruto, even if it was the last time. He just wanted to ask for forgiveness.

Here he thought Naruto was dead...

His Naruto...

The love of his life...

 **~o0o~**

It had been two weeks already, and he hadn't received a phone call from Tenten. Every time when he exchanged glances with Tenten, she would only shake her head, negative.

That evening, he was with Itachi. The two went to their usual spot, the perfect spot to watch the seaside town activities, outdoor.

"Do you remember the girl?" Sasuke asked his brother while they waited for their orders.

Itachi nodded. "Why?"

"Two weeks ago, she approached me."

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke continued, "She said Naruto came here."

"Impossible."

"It's true."

"You believed her?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Itachi scoffed. "Doesn't she have the same intention as the other girls?"

"Negative."

"Why do you think that?"

"First, she is gay. Second, even if she turned straight on me, she could have called me years ago when I gave her my number."

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know... She could have changed her mind..."

"Zero changes."

"If you insist... So, what about her seeing Naruto?"

"You don't seem to believe me?"

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, look... First, it wasn't you who saw him, so it could be someone else she was mistaking."

"She said she saw his whiskered cheeks."

"She could be lying..."

"What benefit she could get from me by lying?"

"Don't be too dense, Sasuke. You don't know her and her intention."

"You act like you know her well?"

"Second, don't trust anybody even yourself. Stop cutting off when I'm talking. Third, I haven't finished talking."

"Well?"

"I'll repeat this. First, it wasn't you who saw him, so it could be someone else she was mistaking. Second, I don't believe this because well, it could be true, but I know you know this... I have the best of the best men under me who could track anybody I pleased but Naruto? We always met dead-ends. And now you want to convince me that some girl saw him?"

Sasuke was silent. Itachi was right...

Itachi sighed. "When did she say that she saw him?"

"She said this two weeks ago... I told her if Naruto visits again, call me immediately. I don't care when it is."

"And?"

"She never calls... Every time I check on her, she always shook her head... And it has been two weeks..."

"..."

Sasuke lifted his head to see Itachi when he received no reply. "Itachi?"

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear but low enough for anyone to hear.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows when Itachi wasn't looking at him but rather he was starring... Behind him?"

"Five o'clock behind you," Itachi whispered the direction for Sasuke to look.

When Sasuke looked at the direction, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes...

"...Naruto?"

 **TBC**

 **Edited;** Tuesday, October 31st, 2017 5.35 PM (JST) **  
**


	3. Confusion

The time his eyes landed on the person Itachi had instructed him to look at, his heart seemed to stop beating he had trouble breathing. It gave him a good one minute to gain his ability to move. He stood up so quickly, he heard his bone cracked. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, other than him, nothing seemed to exist. Nothing really mattered anymore.

When Sasuke was only a few inches away from him, he yanked the person's hand and held him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in the crook of the person's neck, savoring the moment. The scent... The warmth...

"Oh, God... You have no idea how I miss you so much, Naruto..."

Naruto Namikaze, the love of his life... The person he was holding right now. He was hugging him so tight he was scared that if he let go, Naruto would vanish.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... I'm sorry..." He chanted those words like they were mantra so Naruto would never leave him again like he did that night. "Oh God..." Sasuke couldn't contain himself anymore. Was it a dream?

Through blurry vision, he felt something strange. Naruto was not responding to anything he did. So he whispered, "Naruto?"

"What the hell?"

Sasuke stepped back to see what's going on? It wasn't Naruto's voice. Perhaps he was seeing things? He raised his hand to touch the tanned cheek but failed when Naruto was jerked away to the left. Just then he realized that Naruto was not alone.

"Who the hell are you?" A pale guy with a fake smile asked, holding the still immobilized Naruto in a protective manner. A strange feeling swam inside Sasuke at the display.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in a hopeful tone as he moved his vision away from the pale guy to Naruto, hoping that Naruto could answer.

"Who are you?" That moment that raspy voice reached Sasuke's ears, for a brief moment it soothed Sasuke's world but at the same time, the words destroyed Sasuke's it into pieces.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sasuke secretly thanked Itachi inwardly when he asked Sasuke's unsaid question. He seemed to have a hard time speaking this time. It was too much for him, his heart ached.

"What does it look like?" The pale guy answered. "Naruto doesn't know you guys, so please don't pretend to know him."

"I-" All eyes were on Naruto now when he held his head with eyes closed, hissing. He seemed to be in so much pain, he fell on his knees.

Sasuke went to his knees immediately and was about to touch Naruto when his hand got slapped away. Sasuke was forced to look at the pale guy again this time.

"Stop it." The fake smile was gone now it was changed into a menacing look. Sasuke watched as the pale guy helped Naruto to stand up. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing all of this. It was too much. What's happening?

When the two was up, the fake smile was back to the pale guy's face. "I'd like to say thank you so much for ruining our date night." The guy finished his speech with raising his middle finger up to Sasuke before the Uchiha brothers watched them left the place.

"Date night? I ruined their date night?" Sasuke murmured which didn't go unheard by Itachi.

It was a lie if Itachi wasn't as shocked as Sasuke.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto woke up with a major headache.

"Damn it!" He cursed in a whisper. His head stung like a bitch!

What happened? Naruto thought as he scanned the room. He was in his own room, alone. Where's Sai? He thought that they were supposed to be somewhere? He tried to dig his memories. He remembered today that he woke up around noon since his alarm didn't go off. It was his day off and he remembered that he would have a date with his boyfriend, Sai, at the coffee shop they went around two weeks ago. He had likened the shop and begged Sai to go there again. So around three pm, Sai picked him up and the two went to the Konoha Coffee Shop in Yokohama.

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Who was that guy? He remembered when he was about to enter the shop, he was yanked in a tight embrace from a stranger yet something was familiar he couldn't fathom it. Was it the perfume? The face? The guy almost looked like Sai! But he was slightly different.

Naruto was a black belt Judo. Any day a stranger did any skin contact with him, he would definitely kick their ass. But today, he was immobile. The stranger was saying sorry so many times like the word was a mantra.

Through his neck.

He shuddered.

"Who are you?" Those were the only words he was able to say. Even looking at the guy was confusing to him.

It was the first time in his life after losing his memory that something strange, right after the unknown guy called his name. There were scenes he didn't recognize being played in his head, and suddenly his head hurt and he fell when he couldn't take it anymore. He lost consciousness after that.

Now here he was all alone.

Where is Sai? Where is Kakashi? Great. When I need them they are not around. Now, where's my phone? Naruto said inwardly. When he felt pain striking again with too many moves, he gave up. He dropped his head to his pillow instead while staring at the ceiling.

He was a man who got curious easily when he didn't know some things. He would do anything to discover it. The more you know, the better. So, who was the guy earlier? There was no mistaking it. He triggered his past memories. He must be someone from his erased memories. He must be apart of his past. No one called him by his first name if they weren't closed enough.

The thought gave him goosebumps. He never got a headache from anyone like this, ever, since he lost his memories. Even Kakashi didn't have this much of an effect.  
If that guy was someone from his past, how come he didn't know about this? Kakashi never mentioned this guy. Well, maybe Kakashi didn't do that just like any of his friends until he himself asked Kakashi about it. He would try asking when he had the chance.

The silence is frustrating! Where is Sai? Naruto thought, pissed. Just then, his door cracked open to reveal the said guy.

"Are you okay?" Naruto knitted his eyebrows upon seeing Sai's expression. It was rare to see the artist with such expression of pure concern, it reached his voice.

"I'm sorry to make you worry." He was truly feeling guilty. He didn't like that expression on anyone. It was depressing to see.

"Hey, that rhymes." Sai deadpanned as he approached Naruto on the bed. He had the tendency to choose that moment to joke. Naruto almost got a pillow and throw it at Sai if he weren't holding a tray in hands.

"You are lucky, Sai. Or else this pillow is on your face by now." Naruto smirked.

Sai smiled as he put the tray on a nightstand beside Naruto. There were two pills and a glass of water. "But seriously, joke aside. Are you okay?" The concerned look was back on Sai's face.

Naruto smiled sweetly. "I'm okay now because you are here."

"Dickless, stop with your flirting." Sai said sarcastically but he still couldn't hide the blush.

Naruto snorted but smiled after that. "My head is still hurt, honestly."

Sai nodded. He didn't like seeing Naruto like this. He took the pills on the tray and gave it to Naruto along with the water. "These should help."

Naruto smirked. "You are getting better with these." He complimented as he made himself into a sitting position, getting the medicines and the glass from Sai's hand.

Sai shrugged. "You are a doctor. I should know a thing or two about medicines by now." He stated as a matter of fact.

Naruto nodded before downing his medicines in one go. "Thanks." He said as he gave the empty glass back to Sai.

"You should rest now," Sai said as he put the glass back on a tray. He made sure to make Naruto lay on the bed with a blanket on before he stood up with a tray in hands.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled through half-lidded eyes, feeling sleepy already.

Sai smiled back. "I will take my leave then. Call me if you need anything."

"I don't even know where my phone is." Now his eyes were closed.

"I put it in the drawer."

"Okay."

"I love you," Sai whispered as he pecked tan forehead before he moved to the door and closed it behind ever so slowly as to prevent from making an unnecessary sound.

Naruto smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Sasuke..."_

 **~o0o~**

Sai put the tray in the kitchen before he left the apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. He was wondering why they knew Naruto?

Who didn't know the famous Uchiha Brothers? They were practically all over the business magazines. He remembered when he was in university, the older sibling, Uchiha Itachi, went to their seminar and had a speech. He had seen the older Uchiha up close and he was so handsome. He never saw the younger one directly not until today. He admitted the two brothers were handsome. Hell, they were gorgeous.

Kakashi was secretive about Naruto's past. What could possibly happen? No need rocket science to know that Naruto and the younger Uchiha had a history together to share such intimate gesture like that. He wanted to know so bad, he had to ask Kakashi about this. He nodded and left the building.

It was already dark so he jogged to his car in the parking lot. When he did that, his head stung and his nose burnt. He entered his car and locked it. Something was wrong. He put his fingers up his nose when he felt something warm coming out. With another hand he switched the lights on and suspected the substance on his fingers he touched his nose earlier. It was red.

"Oh shit."

 **~o0o~**

"What happened that night?" Sasuke murmured. "How can he ask who I am?"

"Breathe, Sasuke..."

"Did he hate me that much he refused to acknowledge me?"

"Sasuke."

"What!" Sasuke snapped as he looked at Itachi. "...the hell?" He continued when he scanned the room. "How can I...?"

"Be in your room?" Itachi finished Sasuke's question. "Are you that foolish?"

Sasuke ignored Itachi's remark. That didn't matter where he be and how. "Itachi, can you please leave me alone for now?"

"Don't expect me to let you be after all these times of what had happened. Don't do stupid things. Don't even think about it." Itachi warned.

Sasuke shook his head, barely holding together. "I won't. I promise."

"That's what you said before."

"There's no point of suicide with all these redemptions I went through." Sasuke reasoned.

That convinced Itachi. Itachi nodded. "I won't leave you alone yet until we figure things out. I will take the guest room."

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi was about to close the door when he spoke. "Sasuke?" When Sasuke raised his head to look at his brother, Itachi continued. "We will ask Kakashi about this so I beg you to stay alive, okay?" Itachi closed the door behind after Sasuke snorted with eyes rolled.

Sasuke waited until the sound of Itachi's foot disappeared, he climbed to his bed and cried silently. He was barely holding back before. There was something painful somewhere inside his chest. The feeling he hadn't felt for years now was back. He hit his chest repeatedly in hope he could subside the pain.

It was hard enough to know that the love of his life, Naruto, was still alive or not. He never knew that this could happen. He never dreamt of all of these to happen. He didn't know that Naruto's birthday that night could lead such future. If he were to regret one thing, it was that night.

Naruto had no clue about him. There could be two reasons. One, Naruto could be ignoring him just because he loathed him. Two, which was the worst scenario ever, Naruto could be amnesia. He must hit his head hard. Which meant that he could possibly get himself in a car accident.

What happened that night?

Sasuke was hyperventilating by now. The thought of Naruto having a new man broke his heart into pieces. He had mix feelings he couldn't hold anymore.

It was joy, Naruto was alive. He was still breathing the same air as him.

It was confusion, Naruto either faked to not acknowledge him or having amnesia and wondering what happened that night.

It was jealousy, Naruto had a new man.

In the end, he lost consciousness.

 **TBC**

 **Edited: Wednesday, November 1st, 2017 04.00 PM (JST)**


	4. Uzumaki Sensei

"Good morning, Takahashi-san. How are you feeling today?" Naruto, already in a white coat, entered his patient room with a grin.

"Good morning to you too, Uzumaki-sensei. Speaking frankly, I don't really feel good. I woke up emptying my already empty stomach first thing in the morning and still feeling weak now." Mrs. Takahashi replied in a weak tone which succeeded making Naruto pout while holding the IV, checking it.

"I know it's hard, but you got to hang in there for your family." Naruto smiled sweetly, trying his best to press the sad feeling inside.

"Don't worry, Uzumaki-sensei. Please be happy because if your mood is not good, I will be affected as well." The woman reasoned.

"I'm sorry, Takahashi-san. I won't do that again." Immediately the smile turned into a grin.

Mrs. Takahashi smiled seeing that.

"Have you eaten, Takahashi-san?" Naruto asked as he scribbled something on his chart while at the same time checking the woman with his stethoscope.

"Yes..."

"How was the food?"

"Oatmeal, sensei. You judge." The woman actually giggled.

Naruto grinned. "Well then. I will shot you, okay?"

The woman sighed but nodded nonetheless. The two chit-chatted light topic, initially, it was the way for Naruto to distract the woman from getting shot with a syringe.

"I will be going then," Naruto said with a smile after he was done with Mrs. Takahashi.

"Take care, sensei, and thank you so much." The woman said sincerely with a weak smile.

Naruto smiled and waved before he left.

The time he left the room, a single teardrop fell down his tanned cheek. He wiped it with his white coat, feeling like a total failure as a doctor. He couldn't save lives. All he could do was prolonged them, making them suffer even longer. He knew that Mrs. Takahashi wouldn't last a month now because she was getting weaker as time went by.

Naruto went to the restroom to wash his face before he met his next patient. He needed to get himself together. It was useless, however. He couldn't focus after that. He started spacing out too often that day. He also felt so sleepy because he didn't get any sleep last night. He kept yawning.

Last night after Sai left, he had a nightmare and was followed by a weird dream after.

The nightmare consisted of him involving in a car crash. He was speeding up the street and all he could remember was he was seeing blurry street until another car honked him few times, he swerved the steering wheel and crashed himself on a tree and he woke up, panting. His shirt was wet, covered with sweat it stuck like a second skin on his body. His heart stung and he had no idea why he cried silently. He should've asked Sai to stay because he felt so lonely all of a sudden. Eventually, he fell asleep again after he undid his shirt, he somehow felt so tired from the nightmare. The time he fell asleep, a new dream appeared and it was a weird one.

The weird dream consisted of him standing in the middle of a dim room he didn't recognize. It was like an apartment but he couldn't quite make out of it. He was walking aimlessly when a voice called out his name.

 _"Naruto?" the voice said._

 _Naruto knitted his eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Naruto... Get out of there and come here!" came that voice again._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Naruto, hurry up!"_

 _Naruto kept his pace and huge gates appeared. He kept walking toward the gates. The time flew and he was getting tired because it seemed that he couldn't reach them._

 _"Naruto, hurry up..."_

 _How? He could see the gates but it seemed like no matter how long he kept walking, he could never reach them. "I can't..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't reach the gates!"_

 _"You can, Naruto... Don't just walk, but run, Naruto..."_

 _Just when he was about to run, he fell to the ground, desperately he tried to stand up again but he just seemed to freeze in the spot. "I can't!" now his eyes stung to no end._

 _"I love you, Naruto..."_

That word freaked him out and that'd made him woke up from the weird dream. His shirtless body was dripping with sweat and when he was about to sleep again, his alarm went off.

"Damn it!"

He eventually went to the hospital this morning and the sleep he couldn't get last night was looking after him this time of the day.

"Naruto, hurry. Your patients are waiting." Ino, his friend back in high school who was also one of the nurses in the hospital and an assistant of his, informed.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Ino."

"You're welcome, blondie." Ino teased and led the way. Naruto could only smile and followed her.

 **~o0o~**

"Don't forget to eat the medicine."

"Hmm..."

"And make sure to rest enough."

"Hmm..."

"You have to come again this Thursday at 10 am. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, doc..."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor."

Naruto smiled as his patient waved his goodbye. She was his last patient before the lunch break. As the door closed, he sighed and undid his white coat and hung it on the back of the leather chair before he slumped himself on it. It was only what, almost twelve pm and his patients today he had to take care of were about nine people already. He wiped his imaginary sweat on his forehead as a blonde assistant of his opened the door of his own room with a smile.

"One more patient before lunch."

"What? I thought she was-" Naruto trailed off referring to the woman who just left but Ino cut him off.

"He is in room 203."

"Oh come on, Ino... I'm hungry~" Naruto whined playfully.

Ino could only roll her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Hurry." She said as she made her way to close the door.

"Wait!" Naruto said putting his white coat back on. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Isn't she supposed to be with me all the time? Naruto thought dryly. What? She is my assistant!

"Lunch, sweetheart. I'm starving!"

"What about- hey!" But Ino was already gone. Naruto could only sigh and eventually dragged his feet, which somehow felt heavy than normal, to the room 203. When you didn't have the will to do something, it'd feel ten times more difficult than doing it with a willing heart.

He was seeing red when he saw who was in room 203.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled in a whisper the time he entered his room. So Sai was his patient.

"I can't?" Sai faked his hurt expression.

"Yes, I mean, no..." Naruto approached his boyfriend, who was sitting with a magazine in hands on the sofa and sat next to him.

Sai smirked and punched Naruto's bicep playfully. Naruto could only rub his abused arm. "Hey, I know you are generally pale but, I have to be honest here that you look paler than you already are." He shrugged after he finished his observation.

"I don't feel really well right now..." Sai elaborated, supporting the doctor's observation.

Naruto didn't see that coming. The usual Sai would tease him or joke with him but this Sai was cooperative. Naruto raised his hand and with the back of it, he felt the temperature on Sai's forehead. "It's not warm or anything, in fact, you are cold," Naruto said and grabbed Sai's hand, he gasped. "Geezus, Sai, you are cold! What were you holding, ice block?"

"Hmm? I don't know... The only thing I hold before was my dick, pumped it a- ouch!"

Naruto just punched the artist's arm.

"I'm hungry..." Sai said randomly as he massaged his abused arm.

"When was the last time you eat?"

There was a long pause before Sai shrugged again. "I totally forgot."

Naruto starred at Sai worriedly. "I have been begging you to get examine many times but you always refused."

Sai was silent.

"Look, we will go have lunch first and after that, I will check you up, okay?" He was a doctor and was it okay to have a sick boyfriend? For Naruto, it definitely wasn't.

"Check me up? What about now? Go ahead." Sai deadpanned and slumped himself on the sofa even more as if his body was ready. The guy had the nerves to joke at this situation.

"Not that, Sai. I mean, examine." Naruto shook his head. The usual Sai was back.

Sai smiled. "Isn't that the same thing? Ichiraku?" He offered when Naruto's stomach was making weird noises.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't know but he immediately stood up and turned around facing his back on Sai before he continued. "S-sure." Why was the temperature in the room suddenly went high a little, Naruto couldn't fathom. He shrugged, ready to leave.

Sai seeing this, he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you red? Did I do something funny?"

"N-nothing! Come on! I'm starving!" Was it the tummy? Or was it the smile? One thing for sure that he was embarrassed. Naruto shrugged and eventually the two left the room. Naruto led the way with a confused Sai behind.

The two left the hospital and drove off to Ichiraku, a restaurant where a godly food was served every day, Naruto called it as ramen.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke just woke up and he sighed. He felt somehow empty inside, he couldn't fathom it. He made his way to sit up on the edge of his bed and was startled when his room cracked open to reveal his brother.

"Ever heard of this thing called knocking?" Sasuke said irritated.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast and you, princess,"

Sasuke scrunched his nose as Itachi talked.

"...get out from your bed and clean yourself."

Sasuke sent his infamous death glare to his brother in hope that he could get Itachi out of his sight. When he realized that it wasn't effective, he sighed and got up. Death glare toward Uchiha members was useless.

Sasuke made a "shoo" hand gesture toward Itachi while walking leisurely toward his bathroom.

"Sasuke," Itachi called after Sasuke entered his bathroom.

"What!" Sasuke half yelled.

"You stink."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Very well, brother. Meet me downstairs after." Itachi laughed and left the room with a soft click.

 **~o0o~**

The Uchiha brothers just finished eating the breakfast Itachi had prepared.

"The night before I found you all over the floor bleeding your body's out, Kakashi called me." Itachi started the conversation. Sasuke who was doing the dishes, stop momentarily before he eventually continued. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I know you and Naruto had a fight or something."

Hearing that, Sasuke clenched the sponge he was holding.

"That was where I went straight to your apartment and found you unconscious. I promised to call Kakashi back to inform him about what had happened, and I didn't. You were in a coma, and I was too preoccupied to think anything else other than you. In a week, I finally remembered Kakashi and was about to call him when I noticed Naruto never visited."

"And?"

Itachi shrugged. "I forgot where I put my phone."

Sasuke sighed inaudibly.

"It took me sometimes to find my phone. When I finally found my phone, it died. You know the rest."

Sasuke rinsed his hands and dried it on the apron he was wearing before he took it off.

"Itachi, I need to calm down," Sasuke told Itachi and gave the older man a look to follow him.

"Sasuke, it's still ten in the morning," Itachi stated, but eventually followed Sasuke leading them to the mini bar. Sasuke slumped himself on the barstool and buried his head on the table. Itachi could only sigh and came to stand across him.

"What do you want to drink?" Itachi offered, transforming himself as a bartender, looking at the bottles that were decorated there.

"Wine, I guess."

Itachi gave his little brother a glass of wine and served himself one too. "Here."

Sasuke lifted his head up and lazily sipped the red wine little by little. "He must be involved in a car crash. Or he just hated me so much he acted like he didn't know me."

Itachi nodded in agreement and sipped his wine as well. "The latter could be true, but the accident is much more convincing. Take someone as powerful and clever as Kakashi to hide the accident like it'd never happened."

Sasuke's mind had started to wander. "Naruto lost his memories of the accident..."

"Amnesia, I believe."

Sasuke sipped another.

"What makes me curious even up until now is that I can't track Naruto down." Itachi sipped his wine as well. "I am the best when it comes to tracking people. My men under me are no joke."

"It's Kakashi..." Sasuke trailed off, his voice had become distant by now.

"You are right... I will call Kakashi later."

Sasuke nodded lazily and finished his wine. "I will go to sleep." He stood up, ready to leave.

"It's still ten in the morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged. "I can't bring myself to sleep last night and right now the sleep is haunting me." To emphasize his point, he massaged the bridge of his nose with eyes closed.

"Very well, Sasuke."

 **~o0o~**

"That, Sai, is the more reason for me to examine you!"

To say that Naruto was furious was an understatement.

"I'm fine Naruto, really."

"YOU WERE BLEEDING OVER A FUCKING SMALL WOUND!" Naruto snapped.

"But-"

"No buts, Sai. I am tired of coaxing you to get examined. If you refused this time, you are welcome to walk out of my life." Naruto threatened. He didn't mean it, but if he didn't do this, Sai might still be refusing him, wouldn't he?

Sai gulped and let his pale hand got dragged into the hospital by a tan one.

"A week ago you had a nosebleed. You reasoned that it was because of the weather. You slipped from my fingers that time, Sai. You will not slip from me this time. You are not okay."

Sai scrunched his nose. He honestly hated when Naruto went all worried about him. He just wanted to enjoy his day with Naruto without all of these worrisome things. He just wanted to tease the blonde, not worrying him. Sai smiled.

"Why am I dating you again?" He just couldn't stand all of this seriousness.

Naruto meanwhile stopped from his track and turned his head to glare at the smiling Sai. Sai winked, Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking.

They just came back from their lunch break when Sai's finger got slit by the metal part of the seatbelt, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Naruto asked Sai to suck his finger while he searched for a band-aid. The bleeding should be over within a minute.

Sai giggled. "Don't you think it's funny how I suck my own blood? Do you think this blood would come back to my veins?"

Naruto gave up looking for the band-aid when he found none. He looked at Sai and sighed. "That was actually a good question, Sai. But no."

Naruto noticed Sai's teeth were red. That was where he insisted Sai to get examined. While the latter insisted on going home.

"Holy mother of God," Ino commented seeing the two when they entered the lobby of the hospital. Sai always wearing button up white shirt. But this time, his shirt was stained with droplets of blood. From a moment there Ino thought that Sai was wearing something different. It was different, literally.

"Ino, please prepare a pack of blood type A rhesus positive in my room. Hurry. And you, baby boy, I think I need to carry you bridal style." Naruto carried Sai in a bridal style in a mere second. Shockingly Sai didn't complain. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Sai looked too weak. "You are too light for my own liking, Sai."

"This is embarrassing, Naruto but, I don't have the energy to complain."

Naruto didn't reply as he carried his man to his room in the speed of light if it were even possible, that's what Naruto thought.

 **~o0o~**

"Sir, there is someone waiting for you on line three. Do you want me to connect you with this person?"

"Who is it, Haku?"

"He refused to tell, sir."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows together. "Thank you, Haku," Kakashi said before he pressed number three. "Kakashi Hatake is speaking. Who is this and how may I help you?"

"Kakashi, it's me, Itachi." Kakashi stared at the ceiling and mouthing 'why now?', hoping someone up there to listen to his cry.

"Let's get down to the business. I'm busy."

"Very well, Kakashi. There is something very important I want to discuss with you about. This is important and I can't discuss it here."

Kakashi sighed with eyes closed. "Name your place and time."

"Tomorrow, lunchtime at Izakaya if that's okay for you."

Kakashi nodded, wasn't aware that Itachi couldn't see him. "Cool for me."

"Alright. See you."

Kakashi hung up the phone and sighed as he leaned in his leather chair. It had been a while since the last time Itachi called him for a "lunch". Kakashi rolled his eyes if it wasn't about Naruto again. Had he found out? He had been very careful hiding Naruto's whereabouts but he wasn't surprised that this time would eventually arrive. He had to think of an "escape routes" to dodge any of the Uchiha's questions. He had to be careful. He wouldn't let the Uchihas "fucked up" his son's life ever again. Naruto may not be his son by blood, but he was his only guardian. Ever since his godparents, Naruto's parents died in a car accident in German, he immediately adopted Naruto as his son.

Naruto went mental breakdown after his parents died. Naruto almost lost his life because of Sasuke. Frankly speaking, Kakashi didn't even know what had happened that night between the two but from what the doctor had said about Naruto losing his memories was enough of an explanation for him to understand, why Naruto unconsciously refused to remember everything.

 _"Naruto is amnesia. Meaning, he lost his memories. His brain refused to remember any of his memories because those might be the things he doesn't really want to be part of his mind. It must be painful to remember, he unconsciously buried the memories deep down."_

It wasn't rocketed science to easily connect the dots.

He almost lost Naruto, and it was the turning point for him as he promised himself to make it as Naruto's last suffering.

Even though he almost lost Naruto, at least Naruto didn't remember his sufferings in the past. And he wanted to make sure that Naruto has a happy life he deserves. Naruto was a great kid, and he was too good for this world, especially for the Uchihas.

After Minato, his godfather, died, he had to handle the Namikaze Enterprise because the only heir to the company preferred medical school than business. Minato had chosen Kakashi to handle the business and take care of his only son if something were to happen between him and Kushina.

Before they died, Naruto had told him that he wanted to become a doctor to save lives rather than continuing the family business. Luckily Minato was an understanding father, he had given Naruto the liberty to choose his own life. At that time, Kakashi had managed to become Minato's right hand, and he was more than glad to be Naruto's godfather.

Kakashi had promised to his godfather that he would take good care of Naruto. That was why he would never allow any harm got near Naruto, included the Uchihas. It was because of Sasuke that Naruto almost lost his own life. If it wasn't because of Sai, Naruto would be rolling under the cemetery by now.

Kakashi shook his head. Thanks to Itachi, now he couldn't concentrate to do his work anymore. Come to think of it, it was always Itachi to ask Naruto's whereabouts. If Sasuke did a mistake in the past and he really regretted it, then he should be the one to fight for Naruto, shouldn't he? If Sasuke really wanted to win Naruto back, why not Sasuke himself to confront him? Either way, it was hard to happen.

"Keep dreaming," Kakashi whispered and scoffed. "Your mistake, your problem, and your responsibility, not your beloved brother." Kakashi murmured. He sighed and eventually continued evaluating the documents.

 **~o0o~**

"Can I go home now? I'm so tired, you know."

Naruto nodded. "You need to rest, and do NOT come here without informing me first, you hear me?"

Sai nodded. He had no energy to complain now.

"Good boy. I will call you again when the results are out."

Sai nodded again and stood up. "I will be going then."

Naruto nodded.

Sai smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead, "Call me the time you arrived home."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "You, too."

The time Sai left the room, Naruto smile fell from his face and went dead serious as he scanned his boyfriend's medical results. He actually had already figured out the disease from the symptoms alone and Sai's history but he just wanted to make sure with having to take sample tissues. That day, he went back and forth from his room to the hospital's lab. Time passed when his phone rang. He smiled when it was a text from Sai informing him that he had arrived home sound and safe. The second time when his phone rang a few hours later, it was a phone call from Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it' me. Where the hell do you think you are at this hour?" The other line answered sternly but there was a little worry tone lingered in the voice. Naruto hurriedly checked his watch and gasped when the time showed eleven.

"Holy shit, I forgot the time. I-"

"Language, Naruto."

"-'m still in the hospital. I'll be there in under thirty minutes."

"Ya, you better. Have you had eaten anything?"

"Did you cook anything?"

"No."

"Great. Do you want me to drop by somewhere?"

"Pizza. The usual topping for me."

Naruto sighed. "Alright."

"Safe drive, Naruto."

"Will do. See you." Naruto ended the phone.

He was about to grab his boyfriend's data and planning on continuing it later at home but then something popped up in his mind. The Strangers. He would ask about this to Kakashi later.

"Ino, you aren't going home?" Naruto asked when he noticed Ino was still around. It wasn't good to leave a woman alone.

"I will, doc."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Nah... I was just waiting for a friend of mine to pick me up." Ino said waving her hand in the air.

"Are you sure?" Because he wasn't.

"If only you are not gay, Naruto, I swear..."

Naruto laughed. "If that's your way of chasing me out-"

"-I will ask you out." Ino teased, wiggling her blonde eyebrows.

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What? You expected me to let you go? You are practically a sex god. You are handsome, a doctor, and momma-taught-you-right kind of a man, you are just too nice for this world, I just can't-" Ino sobbed dramatically, making Naruto blushed, embarrassed. He just wasn't good when it came to compliments.

"Ino, do you really want me to leave you that much?" Naruto laughed, still red.

Ino could only laugh and waved Naruto off. "Don't worry. I have someone to drive me home. Go! Kakashi will kill you."

Naruto just smiled as he waved his goodbye at the blonde woman.

Naruto left the hospital with an odd feeling lingering his heart.

 **~o0o~**

They just finished the dinner Itachi had cooked. Sasuke as always was the one to do the dishes.

"Go to sleep, little brother. We have to meet someone tomorrow. I want you to look presentable." Itachi said after Sasuke did the dishes.

Sasuke glared.

Itachi sighed. "Look. Do you really want him back?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm a businessman, not a mentalist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I want him back so bad. He was mine, to begin with, and will always be."

Itachi smirked. "That's the spirit."

"Hn."

"Good night, little brother."

Sasuke just waved Itachi off and went to his room.

 **~o0o~**

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked from the kitchen table when Naruto entered the room.

Naruto long sighed. "I don't know." He replied as he set the box of pizza on the table.

Kakashi knitted his eyebrows. "What's the long sigh? Mind to explain?" Kakashi opened the package and almost drool on the smell of the pizza.

"Should I talk to you about this?" Naruto said unsurely

.

Kakashi went to wash his hands. "Shall you?" Kakashi asked back, getting his pizza and sat across Naruto.

Naruto stared at his godfather for a few seconds before he sighed. "Yesterday I went to this coffee shop with Sai in Yokohama. It was supposed to be our date night, you see. Before I even entered the shop, there were these two strangers appeared out of nowhere, ruining it. I blacked out, alright. The time I opened my eyes again, I was already in my room."

Kakashi shot his right eyebrow up. "Details."

"This one guy yanked me in a tight embrace, out of nowhere. I was too shocked to react. Normally, if something similar happened I would go fucking ninja on this guy. Who wouldn't when some stranger appeared out of nowhere and held you tight in front of your fucking boyfriend?"

"And?" Kakashi was curious now.

"Apparently I didn't go ninja on him."

"Him?"

"Yes, two hot males. Man, didn't I want to push that fucking man away from me? Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I blacked out. I got a major headache and lost footing, I fell on my fucking knees and I just happened to get my conscious back in my room."

"That's new. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE GUYS?"

"Maybe just some crazy dudes," Kakashi shrugged continuing eating his pizza.

"Crazy? They didn't look like one. I mean, they were in a black crisp suit and both were handsome, I tell you."

"There are crazy people around town if you have watched the news."

"Did crazy people know names? Because they knew mine."

"WHAT?"

"AM I THAT FUCKIN AWESOME CAN YOU BELIEVE IT KAKASHI?"

Kakashi choked his own pizza. Fuckin blonde and their thick skull! Naruto was always unpredictable and would always be he should've known better! He hurriedly grabbed a can of coke to prevent funny death. He wouldn't let that happen! Come on, it wasn't funny when there was news all over the country saying about some businessman died from chocking his own food, was it?

Naruto meanwhile was panicking by the scene in front of him he stood up and pat Kakashi's back few times. "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Fucking- you almost killed me!" Kakashi continued coughing.

Naruto retreated, giving his godfather a funny look.

"But seriously, was I a playboy before I lost my memories or something like that? I mean, why there were two hot dudes went crazy over me? Saying that why I didn't know them, something like that. I mean, bitch, I lost my memories and sorry but how would I recognize you?"

Kakashi eventually had succeeded in preventing himself from funny death. "Maybe they were just some fanboys from your high school?" Kakashi shrugged it off pretending like it was nothing serious. Naruto meanwhile could only stare at the grey head man unsure before he sighed and drop off the topic by getting up to wash his hand, intending to eat his pizza as well.

"Anyway, why were you late? I usually would be the last one to arrive home."

"Hmm... I just went through checking up some data of my patients."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "After you are done eating, clean the mess and go to sleep." He ordered.

Naruto nodded. "I will call Sai before going to bed."

Kakashi nodded again and left the blonde to his room. He heard a faint hello from downstairs after he did his night routine before bed. He was somehow lucky that Naruto was a little too naïve so he was saved from having to explain about some strangers.

With Itachi sudden request for an appointment, he had a conclusion that the two strangers were the Uchihas. The one who yanked Naruto in a tight embrace was none other than Sasuke. It was not the first time that Itachi had called him to ask about Naruto. Itachi did this before but luckily he could escape from the situation, thanks to his talent of sweet talking. This time he had to think another escape route. Different from Naruto, these Uchihas weren't naïve so it would be quite hard to do so.

Naruto had been through a lot for his age. He had been in the mental breakdown from the loss of his parents. He couldn't even explain with words at Naruto's condition before and he didn't wish it to ever happen again. The second one of Naruto's grieves, Kakashi almost lost Naruto. He had experienced grieves in such age too great for him to even handle, Kakashi just couldn't stand it. That was enough grieves Naruto had to endure, that's what he thought.

Eventually, Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Thursday, November 2nd, 2017 5.29 PM (JST)


	5. Suspicion

"Good night, Dickless..."

There was a sigh on the other line, Sai smiled, picturing Naruto rolling his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, Sai. Good night..." and the line went dead.

Sai wiped his nose with tissue papers for the second time that day after hanging up the phone from his boyfriend who just informed him that he had arrived home safely. He looked at his reflection on the body-size mirror in his room. He frowned. Naruto was right, he looked thinner than before.

What's wrong with me? Sai thought as he spun his body, suspecting the change of his body on the mirror.

It's not like I was on diet or something... I eat like a pig, then what the hell is this? Sai pondered again as his frown deepened. He suspected his bandaged pointer finger of his right hand Naruto had taken care of before. He was sure bleeding a lot, it was strange. He was bleeding like a waterfall over a small wound. If it wasn't Naruto, he would have never noticed.

He looked at the other pointer finger of his left hand. It was still bandaged from a week ago. He remembered when he got it. The idea was to cook and feed his boyfriend a proper meal because the guy almost ate ramen daily and even though Naruto was a doctor, he sometime couldn't take good care of himself. All he thought was his patients. And who was to look after him if it's not his boyfriend?

So when he was about to cut the vegetables, he cut his finger instead and hell the blood was everywhere. It was strange when he put his cut finger under the faucet. The running water wouldn't stop washing the blood away. He just shrugged it off and decided to put a band aid on the finger.

He lifted his right hand and then the left, weighing them. He frowned as he felt how light they were. He went downstairs and found the weight measurements. He remembered his last weight was 117.5 lbs. His heartbeat increased the time he lifted his first leg on the device. He took a deep breath before he lifted his other leg. With eyes closed, he gulped.

"Oh God have mercy on me... You can do it, Sai. Remember what Naruto said when you are nervous. Inhale... Exhale..." Sai murmured through closed eyes. He took another deep breath and counted to three before he opened his eyes.

His heartbeats increased ten folds as he looked at the number which was shown on the device. "Holy dick..." It was 90.3 lbs... "I lost 27.3 lbs..." He gave the device a funny look.

"This thing must be broken, isn't it?" Sai murmured again as he kicked the device slowly, hoping it could fix itself.

He sighed.

Sai wondered just when he does exercise. Was he a sleepwalker? Or was he exercising while sleepwalking? Pale pointer finger was tapping pale chin in wonder. He smiled, feeling funny.

"Non-sense..." He murmured and shook his head, all the while dragging his foot leisurely to the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, a late dinner with do him a good weight, hopefully.

He grabbed the leftovers from the refrigerator which he thought might contain a lot of cholesterol and put them in the microwave. He sat down and drummed his finger until the thing gave a "ding" sound, meaning that his food was ready. He stood up and took his food. He said to himself "let's eat!" before savoring them all into his awaiting mouth. Just when the food entered his mouth, he found it hard to swallow them without the help of mineral water.

Instantly he felt his throat sore. He put the barely touched food back into the refrigerator with knitted eyebrows while murmuring "what the hell?" to nobody but himself. He would never notice if Naruto never mentioned it about the change of his body.

He shrugged it off anyway and went back upstairs to his room. Maybe he was just feeling unwell, but he couldn't deny the dizziness he felt while climbing his bed.

"I'm okay... It's nothing to be afraid of, right?" He tried to calm himself down even just a little, but he couldn't deny the feeling deep down that he was nervous.

He was about to go to sleep but his phone caught his attention. He then remembered that he had to do something.

He scrolled through his contact after he unlocked the phone and tap down the person he intended to text.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but, there is something I really want to discuss with you since it's very important. When you have a free time, please let me know. Thank you."

 **~o0o~**

Kakashi was laying on his back staring at the ceiling when his phone vibrated. He checked the device to see an email from Sai. He could already tell what's inside but opened the message nonetheless.

Sai was asking some time to discuss something. He could already tell that Sai wanted to know about the Uchihas and their relationship with Naruto and his past. After Naruto told about his encounter with the "strangers" and not to mention about Itachi sudden call hours ago, he already knew that these would come eventually.

"There is this restaurant named Aida Hanten in Shibuya, tomorrow at 5 pm if that's okay for you." Kakashi typed a text back to Sai and hit send. He had an appointment with Itachi at lunchtime. Might as well clear his schedule for tomorrow.

Not waiting for long when his phone vibrated again and it's from Sai. "Sure. Thank you, Kakashi."

After reading it, he sighed and put his phone on the nightstand.

He had two appointments for tomorrow, Itachi, and Sai.

Itachi had found out about Naruto. It was about time this would happen. Kakashi had anticipated this long ago. Sai, meanwhile, would probably ask about the Uchihas and their relationship with Naruto. Naruto did mention about the strangers ruining their date night.

He remembered that night crystal clear.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

It was one rainy night when he received a phone call from an unregistered number. From his slumber, he managed to open his eyes and picked it up.

"Hello?"

That was the first time he talked to Sai.

"Is this Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yes, I am. Who is this? Can I help you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Hatake. My name is Sai. Are you Mr. Namikaze's guardian?"

"Why yes."

"Uh... Mr. Hatake, you need to go to Konoha hospital in Chiba."

"Did something happen to my son?"

"You see, Mr. Hatake... That, maybe it's safe that I will tell you once you are here."

By now Kakashi was massaging the bridge of his nose. "Tell me where I could meet you?"

"Once you arrived in the lobby, just ask which room Naruto Namikaze is at. From there I will approach you. I will be waiting there if that's okay with you."

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Be careful." And the line went dead.

The time he arrived, he did as he was instructed, and a pale guy with a strange smile tapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi was almost lost it seeing the guy's blood-stained white button-up shirt. There were bandages on his head and his left hand.

"Mr. Hatake?"

"You are..."

"I'm Sai. I was the one who rescued your..."

"I'm his guardian."

"Ah, I see..."

"Thank you, really. Are you okay?"

"You are welcome. Nah, it's just small wounds. The nurses already handled me, don't worry. The doctors are doing their best to your son so don't worry."

"What exactly happened?"

When Kakashi asked that, the smile immediately dropped from the pale guy's face. "Follow me. I will explain."

Kakashi nodded and followed behind. "But he is okay, right?"

Sai shrugged. "I'm not sure, but let me start first. He was speeding up on the wrong track. I was driving in a different direction when his car mirroring mine. I honked few times but when his car didn't respond, I had to swerve my steering wheel. I could hit the brake and stopped even though I had minor wounds. He, however, collided with the tree. I had figured that he was in a daze before he gained his consciousness in last minute. I had to call the ambulance real fast and admitted him to the nearest hospital. From what I could assume, he was crying while driving his car. His cheeks were wet and I couldn't smell any alcohol so he might be sober. He must be in trouble before he drove away, crying."

Kakashi could only think one person right now, Sasuke. So he fished his phone in his pocket and dialed the said person. When he was connected to voice mail, he called Itachi instead.

"Really, Sai, thank you. I wouldn't know if you weren't there to save him." Before Sai could reply, Kakashi raised his hand in the air for Sai to hold his speech when the other line picked up the phone.

"You better have a really plausible reason for calling me at this hour."

"Itachi, it's me, Kakashi."

"...Kakashi? What the hell? It's like... Two in the morning!"

"I know. I just want to know if Sasuke and Naruto had an argument or something."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke? In case you forget, it's my brother who is dating your son." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt a headache was building up.

"I called Sasuke but I was directed to the voice mail."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

"...Nothing. Just want to make sure of something, 's all..."

"Those kids... I'll inform you when I find out."

"Thanks."

The line went dead.

"We are here." Sai declared and stopped in front of a room.

Just when he said that a doctor exited the said room. "Which one is the relative?"

"Kakashi Hatake, doc." Kakashi said with a polite bow.

"Well, if you please follow me." Kakashi nodded and left Sai in the hall.

They arrived in a white room Kakashi assumed as the doctor's room. The doctor instructed him to sit while the doctor himself sat across Kakashi with the table as the barrier between the two.

"Mr. Hatake, I'm Shirakawa. If I may know you are?"

"I'm Naruto's guardian."

"Okay, Mr. Hatake. He lost so much blood, but luckily we have plenty of his blood and made an immediate transfusion. He is stable now. However, he is in comatose. He broke some of his ribs, but we could handle them. We just afraid with his head because it got hit quite hard. The only thing we could confirm anything is until he wakes up. We will inform you immediately if there will be any progress."

"Thank you, doc." He seriously never thought this could happen.

"Since it's already late, I suggest you take some rest. You can come back here again in the morning."

"But my son-"

"I understand that you as a parent worry about your son. But I assure you he is in the hands of professionals and you don't need to worry. If something happens, we will call you immediately."

"Okay then. But can I see my son before I left?"

The doctor nodded. "You can. However, please note that he just broke few of his ribs and his head was hit hard. Don't touch him just yet. But you can hold his hand."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you so much, doc."

"You should thank the guy who saved your son. If he were late to admit him even a minute, we could have lost your son."

"I will see you later, then. If you'd please excuse me." Kakashi bowed and left the room and went back to his son's room. When he entered the room, he was shocked to what was displayed upon his eyes. The guy named Sai hadn't left yet. He was sitting on the chair beside the bed holding his son's hand. He didn't notice Kakashi's presence because he was sitting with his back facing the entrance. He smiled to himself and decided to break the silence.

"Sai, thank you again."

Sai was startled at the voice, he removed his hand immediately from the tan-now-pale hand, and looked behind him. He stood up and smiled.

"It's okay. I am glad that I was the one who happened to be there." Sai said as he rubbed the back of his neck, still smiling.

"I'm afraid you might be heading somewhere before. Not to sound rude but you can leave now. I got it. I can handle things from now. It's late and you must be tired, so..."

"I understand. I will go home now. But... Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Umm..." Sai blushed before he continued. "Can I visit him again?"

Kakashi's eyes went slightly wide at that. He might like this guy. He was so well-mannered and sweet at the same time. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. Anytime you want."

"Thanks! I guess I will take my leave now. Umm... See you later, Mr. Hata-"

"Kakashi is fine."

"Oh okay, umm... Kakashi?" Sai said, testing the water.

Kakashi smiled and waved goodbye to the other. Sai smiled back and closed the door with a soft click.

Kakashi waited until the footstep disappeared before he looked at the comatose blonde on the bed, he sighed. The usual cheerful, happy-go-lucky blonde was now lying unconscious on the hospital bed. The usual tan skin was now somehow pale. The beeping sound of the ECG was the only noise in the quiet room. Kakashi studied the comatose Naruto. He was supported by oxygen and the rising up and down of his chest made Kakashi slightly better that Naruto was still breathing.

He remembered crystal clear that he went back and forth back and to the hospital, for almost three months Naruto was still in a comatose state until he woke up without any memory. Sai continued the visit and there was still no news from the Uchiha. Kakashi had to tell Naruto from the beginning that he was his godfather and he would always call him only Kakashi. Kakashi explained that he had an accident and went unconscious for three months. He also explained that Sai was the one who saved him, he was an orphan and was the second year as a medical student. He explained everything he thought as important. Naruto just nodded and eventually continued his life without having zero memory about Sasuke and their past.

Kakashi had taken care of all of Naruto's credits from his first year of university and decided to send him back to German and continued his school there. Sai followed them and reasoned that he would accompany Naruto. Sai had said to Kakashi that he had no family member left in this world and he had found comfort in the presence of Naruto. How he said that he almost lost the desire to live before he met Naruto. Kakashi had agreed since he couldn't be with Naruto all the time what's with the business and all.

A year had passed. Sai and Naruto were still in German when Itachi finally "called Kakashi back". Kakashi had long lost faith toward the Uchihas. He had been waiting for months and nobody ever informed what the actual fuck had happened for this to happen. He almost lost his son, for fuck's sake. Until one of their friends, Kiba Inuzuka informed Kakashi that they had arguments before Naruto disappeared. Naruto was never open and he never told Kakashi about it so he never knew.

It wasn't logical when a partner was missing for a month, let alone a week when you were living together and you wouldn't even have the need to look for them. And it's been a year until they found the balls to look after him? Kakashi was mortified. From there on, he made sure that nobody would know about Naruto's whereabouts. Just think that he was already dead, or not even existed. It better stayed that way. It was lucky when the accident happened in Chiba, not Tokyo, and in the almost deserted area in late night. He was easily covering the accident like it never happened.

Kakashi made a mental note that that accident which almost took Naruto's life would be the last suffering Naruto had to endure. He nodded to himself before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Updated: November, 3rd, 2017 2.53 PM (JST)**


	6. Appointments

Sai stared at the ceiling, wondering about his sleepless night. He somehow couldn't fall to sleep because of the constant burnt feeling in his nose. He sighed when his alarm went off reminding him that it was already six in the morning. Even though he felt tired, he forced himself to get up and did his morning routine. The bleeding was coming to him more frequent. It was a lie to not admit that there was something definitely wrong with him. It was getting on his nerves.

He went to his art room, where he put his laptop. He was really curious about his disease, and he was sure he had one. The time he arrived at his art room, he sat down and turned on the laptop. He drummed his fingers on the desk while waiting for it to flare up to life. In a hurry, he double-clicked the internet shortcut. He typed, "constant bleeding symptom" before he clicked enter. Immediately answers of his searching were presented upon him. He clicked a various link for credible result. He knew Naruto was working on it but he just wanted to know his own too. Maybe it wouldn't be as accurate as Naruto's but at least he had little understanding and could anticipate or receive better about the outcome.

It was a lie if his hands weren't sweating through the research.

 _"Nose bleeding is caused by several things. The factors can be because of using drugs, gen, or diseases. Some of them are: ingestion process is too hard, accidentally injured the wall of the nose when scratching, dry and cold air which can cause the layer of the inside dry nose makes it more susceptible to get injured and infected..."_

Sai was more relaxed by now. "Well, it's not that bad. Let's see what's next is... The shape of the nose is hook..." Sai touched his nose to feel if his nose was hooked or not. He shrugged and continued. "Sinusitis acute or chronic..."

He slammed his laptop down and cup his face in his hands. That didn't make any sense and ridiculous. He looked up and found his paintings. Some were hanging on the wall, some were still on the floor. There was a painting of a shirtless Naruto. It was a half body painting, from the head up to the v line, blonde hair was barely showing. Blue eyes were staring at the lookers, practically undressing people with them. Blonde hair was tousled in a sexy way. That paint, Naruto looked like a Greek God, except he was a Germany. Sai smiled at the painting before he looked at another one. It was his late brother, Shin. The painting was of him smiling. Sai's smile fell from his thinking of his late brother. Shin died because of blood...

Cancer?

 **~o0o~**

Kakashi couldn't believe that he was doing this. He couldn't believe that he accepted meeting the Uchihas. He couldn't believe that he was now standing in front of the restaurant they had agreed on. He sighed and dragged his foot eventually inside.

Kakashi scanned the room and immediately got greetings from the staffs there. When he spotted what he was looking for, he walked to them.

Kakashi skipped the greetings and made himself sit across the two men.

"How are you, Kakashi." Itachi greeted. Kakashi observed the two men, and notice Sasuke's strange behavior. The over-proud Uchiha like Itachi was presenting now, was nowhere near the little Uchiha. He raised his eyebrow to look at the elder Uchiha. "Let's cut non-sense, shall we?" Kakashi said with a fake smile while crossing his hands over his chest. He could notice Sasuke flinched. He smirked at the display.

Itachi sighed. "Let's order first." He said and was about to call the waiter when Kakashi raised his hand to stop Itachi from doing so.

"Like I said, Itachi. Let's cut the crap and to the point." He raised his right hand to see the time on his watch. "I have another meeting in half an hour so please make this quick."

Itachi sighed again from Kakashi being too hard. "If you said so then."

Kakashi made a hand gesture for Itachi to continue.

"We saw him about a couple of days before."

Kakashi nodded, trying to be calm, which he succeeded in doing so. "Ya. He told me yesterday night. He said that some strangers just came out of nowhere and one of them," Kakashi said this while looking at Sasuke who was bowing his head, seemed to not have the courage to look at Kakashi. "...held him in a tight embrace which succeeded in ruining his date night."

"Please explain," Itachi said. That's what the meeting was all about.

"I have nothing to say." Kakashi was now starring at Sasuke while talking. Was the kid still unable to look him in the eye?

"He didn't know us."

"It's not rocket science and given that you two are Uchiha, it won't hurt your brain to guess what happened that night." Kakashi's eyes never left Sasuke by now.

"Where has he been these past few years then, Kakashi?"

This time, Kakashi looked back at Itachi. "Let me rearrange your question. The question should be where have YOU been the first year? I had been waiting for you to inform me about the situation but the phone call never came."

Itachi sighed. "Kakashi, don't be difficult."

Kakashi had the tendency to roll his eyes. "What. You want me not to? How? Let's imagine it's the other way around. It's Naruto who made mistake and your little brother here-" Kakashi paused to look back at the silent Sasuke. He was starting to wonder if this kid was mute. "-were the one who almost died in a car accident and lost his fucking memory about everything. What would you do?"

"Kakashi-"

"Look, Itachi. What has been done, let it be done. He has moved on and he now has a loving and well-mannered boyfriend, unlike a certain someone." Kakashi had to see Sasuke flinching again before he continued. "Now, deal with it. What is exactly the advantage of you two wanting Naruto? His life was a mess, and you Uchihas have no right to ruin his life even more. I almost lost him and I won't let that happen ever again. Besides, there are plenty of blue eyes, blonde people around the globe and Uchihas are gifted so it will be easy to get one. Just give up."

Itachi was now massaging the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming. "It's not easy. You don't understa-"

"I've lost faith with the two of you. I honestly was patient enough to wait for you to call me back just so I would know what exactly had happened that night. It wasn't a day, a week, or a month had passed. It was a fucking year, Itachi. And that was enough."

"I have to explain-" Kakashi cut him again from speaking.

"Listen to me, you hypocrite Uchiha. I had been waiting for any of you two to at least say something, but you didn't. Apparently, a year was my limit. And why now? Naruto needed to continue his life. When I say it's over, it's over. Just think of this. Maybe the relationship you had with my son," Kakashi said referring to Sasuke, "just a stupid teenager crush. It's not love, Sasuke. End of story and move on." Kakashi stood up and continued, "I gotta go."

When he was about to go, Itachi held his wrist preventing him from leaving.

"Kakashi, please. I have to explain."

Kakashi gave them both a look, he scoffed while releasing his wrist from Itachi and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous," he whispered. "Wait here. I'm curious. Who's dating who anyway? It seems like you, Itachi, was the one who's dating Naruto, yes? Sasuke, are you sure you want Naruto back? With that attitude? Tche. I doubt you could win from Sai. Keep dreaming." Sasuke's body went rigid at those sentences.

"Fuck off." Was Kakashi's departing words. He felt good about himself somehow. He was almost grinning but his stomach didn't let him when it growled, demanding food. Great. Now he had to find another restaurant to go to.

He sighed and drove off.

 **~o0o~**

Sai sneezed inside his art room, and because of he had given up on his laptop earlier, he decided to paint. He was doing it absent-mindedly since he was only killing time until the time to meet Kakashi strike. He wanted to meet Naruto but he had received a text message this morning from the doctor himself saying that he couldn't meet him today because he had two surgeries he had to perform and he also had to continue his examination because it could take up to around ten days.

He sighed as he put his hand which was holding the paintbrush down his lap, closing his eyes. He was impatient. Why was his life never been good for once? Okay, he had a great time and he was grateful meeting Naruto even though it had happened on an unfortunate night. But for his 27 years of living, he had been through so many unfortunate things, he sometimes was jealous of Naruto, because he was the one who had to lose memories. Sometimes he wished that he was the one who had amnesia.

He had been experiencing the pain of losing his one and only brother dying and eventually died. He had to see his brother being cremated. He also had to be the one who threw his brother's ashes to the running river. He also had to experience losing both his parents from an airplane crash, without knowing their whereabouts. They died in an airplane crash, and he had no proper ceremony to hold. He almost lost the passion, reason, and will to keep living.

He almost gave up on that unfortunate night, right after his brother's funeral. He wanted to kill himself, realizing that he was all alone in this too cruel world. There was no need to keep living when everyone you loved all died. He had thoughts of joining them in the afterlife. But then the thoughts disappeared when that night he met Naruto.

He remembered staring at the unconscious blonde that night. He could see crystal clear the wet cheeks. He had the force to call the ambulance and he didn't know why that he felt like he needed to save this person's life instead of leaving the stranger and commit suicide. He remembered he followed the ambulance behind and went to the nearest hospital. He met Kakashi and was able to see Naruto in a better light and he was able to study the face. From that moment on, he decided to make Naruto as someone worth protecting. Naruto became the reason for him to keep living.

 _"Am I able to love you?" Naruto whispered from the red scarf protecting his neck against the cold, standing in the middle of the snowy night. The cold night of December was creating smoke. It was quite hard for him to speak when the cold was piercing through his thick layer of his coat. Naruto could only wish that the other person could hear his voice._

 _"Give it a try, Naruto..." Sai, the other person, said almost sounded like begging. He was helpless, but what else was he to do?_

 _Naruto didn't know what to respond. Berlin was covered with snow! It was too cold he had hard time thinking._

 _"I'm helpless, Naruto..." Sai sighed with bowed head. He was helpless... If Naruto wouldn't give him a try, he would rather disappear. He never imagined that confessing to someone about his feeling would be this hard. It was worth it at least. This was nothing compared to keeping his feeling bottled up any longer._

 _"Sai... I don't know but I can't promise anything..." Naruto said as he looked away but still standing there. Somehow the snow had kept him immobile._

 _"Please explain, Naruto..."_

 _Naruto looked back at Sai again. "I'm afraid if I allow this and end up of this being useless or making empty promises to you, or if I unable to give you what you desire, I'm afraid that I would end up hurting you..."_

 _"Naruto, I don't care, honestly..."_

 _"Sai..."_

 _"Look. We have known each other for two years now. What do you think that I am still around you until now? I never left you after the accident. It may sound corny but the moment I set my eyes on you, I felt something in me that had died before came flared back up to life. Protecting you has become my purpose of living. I have been thinking if I never confess to you and keep this feeling bottled up forever, you will eventually have a partner and leave me. What if that happened? Speaking frankly, I was going to commit suicide that night if it were not because of you."_

 _"..."_

 _"You are the reason why I am still breathing right now. You are the one who has found my missing organ I never thought I owned before. You own my heart, Naruto." Sai scoffed. "What am I to do if you didn't give me a chance?" Sai whispered. "You are literally my oxygen. If you refuse the love I am offering, it's like I have lost my reason to live."_

 _"We still could be frie-"_

 _"It's different, Naruto..." Sai said determinedly. "It's different... I won't force you to love me back but at least give me a chance. But if you still refuse, I will leave your life." He flashed a fake smile which never went unnoticed by Naruto._

 _"..."_

 _"I have thought about keeping this feeling bottled and stay as a friend with you but I just can't... I have never seen you in a friendly way. I confess because I want you to know that I like you in a romantic way. I want you to see me in a different way too..."_

 _"Then... Give me some time to think..."_

 _Sai smiled again. "I will give you the time you want. Just please give this a try... Give us a try... If in a year you still not develop feelings for me, I will leave your life..."_

His phone rang when it showed that it was time to get ready to meet Kakashi at a restaurant somewhere in Shibuya. With a tired mind, he stood up and went to his room to prepare.

 **~o0o~**

Sai raised his hand up in the air with a smile when Kakashi looked his way. He then approached the guy and sat next to him. Just when he situated himself to sit down, his phone vibrated. When Kakashi watched that the guy only stared at his cellphone without doing anything, Kakashi knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked out of curiousness.

Sai, who was still staring hard at the screen, shrugged as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Your son. Have you ordered yet?"

"Why aren't you picking it up? And no, I'm waiting for you first." Kakashi answered as he instructed a waitress to come to them. They chose their foods and waited until the waitress left to retrieve their orders before they continued.

"He doesn't know that I'm meeting you now, and I can't lie to him straight. He told me this morning via text that he would be busy having two surgeries and ordered me to take some rests. I didn't reply his text and won't pick up his phone and spill my secret meeting with you instead of being home resting."

Kakashi nodded eventually agreeing. "I thought you have a quarrel with him."

"Nah, can't stand that even for a minute."

"Right?" Kakashi smiled, agreeing. "You just can't stay mad at him for longer than a minute."

Sai smiled back.

"So, what's up? Do you want to talk before our foods arrived or after we finished?"

"I will choose the latter."

"Great idea! Because I am super hungry right now." Kakashi exclaimed, remembering how he skipped his lunch before because of his pride.

The two were chatting light topic before the waitress earlier came back with their foods. The two ate in silent and finished with thanks. Everything went well in a blur.

"So?" Kakashi asked while tapping his mouth with a napkin.

"I went on a date with Naruto a few days ago."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto had told me the exact topic yesterday."

"Oh?"

"The kid is always curious about anything."

"I'm also curious by now about Naruto's past if you mind. I never knew that he had something with the Uchiha in the past."

There was a pause and Sai took it as his chance to added in. "I'm his boyfriend, in case you forget. I just can't forget about the memory of Uchiha Sasuke embracing Naruto in his arms."

Kakashi was silent.

Sai sighed. "I know you are trying to hide this and trust me, you did a good job so far. But Kakashi, this very day is bound to happen."

Kakashi sighed. Sai was right. "They were childhood friends." Kakashi started as he chose to tell Sai the truth. "The two of them got separated because of Minato, Naruto's father, had to continue the family business in Berlin. They met again when Naruto was about to enter high school. I was thinking of starting a new life here in Tokyo when Naruto was practically breaking apart from losing both his parents in a severe car accident.

"The two somehow entered the same high school. They became closer and closer each day until Naruto told me that he and Sasuke were going out. They even lived in the same apartment and went to the same university. Two years in the university, that unfortunate night came. You called and told me that my son had an accident.

"I called Sasuke first, but his phone was inactive. So I called Itachi. I want to know if they had fought or something. I wouldn't tell him the truth first if he didn't inform me about the situation why that night could happen because I had been thinking about it in a short of time of some possibilities. He promised me to inform me if something happened after he checked on his little brother. Sai, I waited... I waited for like a year. Nobody called me to ask about Naruto.

"So I thought that they weren't serious about making Naruto happy or the promises they made to protect Naruto no matter what happens. Not to mention that when Naruto woke up from his comatose, he didn't remember me. I almost lost Naruto, Sai. And I don't want it to happen again. That's why from there on I decided to start again Naruto's life without leaving any traces of his existences. Somehow I am grateful that he lost his memories. Oh, do you know how he could lose his memories?"

Sai knitted his eyebrows together. "He hit his head too hard?" and answered innocently.

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. "Hah, funny, Sai... but the doctor said that when he hit his head hard it triggered something which unconsciously Naruto's brain refused to remember dark or painful memories."

Sai was silent. He had no idea what to respond.

"You have no idea how painful for me to see him breaking down when his parents died. There will be no one who will mess Naruto's life ever again. Not even Uchiha. Not even you, Sai."

"Kakashi... I don't think that they weren't serious about protecting Naruto." Sai elaborated with knitted eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I don't think that it was just a high school thingy."

"No, Sai... They never called me or anything for a year, Sai... for a fucking year."

Sai shook his head. "You didn't see how the youngest Uchiha held Naruto that day. I was too shocked to see them... their chemistry, I had goosebumps seeing them I felt like something great I couldn't fathom what was emitting from them." Sai trailed off.

"Then if you tell me that... What do you think of breaking up with Naruto?"

"What?"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Wha- of course, no!"

"Then drop it, Sai. Naruto now is yours and Sasuke was only Naruto's past."

Sai was silent. Kakashi was right. Why would he somehow support Sasuke and Naruto together? Sai sighed. "I don't think Sasuke would stop."

"Naruto is yours and not him. Now take that fact and don't ever let Sasuke snatch Naruto away from you. Naruto is too naïve to this world."

"Yeah..."

"Any major he could get but why medical? Remember just how many times we flew to Berlin just to go to his parents' graveyard when his patient died from cancer? Any specialist he could get, but why cancer? I don't understand why he wanted to become an oncologist instead of a surgeon or anything..."

Sai smiled at that. "I don't understand how his brain works, honestly."

Kakashi smiled. "Now that you have known everything, you should go home now. Naruto ordered you to rest, right?"

Sai nodded. "Thanks, Kakashi."

"Don't mention it."

 **TBC**

 **Published: Wednesday, November 8th, 2017 01.28 PM (JST)**


	7. The Hospital

"Hi, dickless."

"SAI! I CALLED YOU FEW TIMES WHY ARE YOU NOT PICKING UP?"

Sai retracted his phone from his ear. Naruto almost tore down his eardrum with that volume. He waited until Naruto finished his yelling before he put the phone back to his ear again. "I put my phone on silent and spent the day resting as you have ordered, my lady." Sai deadpanned.

"Oh."

Sai rolled his eyes. "I thought you have two surgeries today?"

"Done."

"Where are you now?"

Sai could hear Naruto was laughing sheepishly. He could already picture Naruto doing that while scratching the back of his neck. "Don't hahaha me. Do you want me to pick you up or what?"

"No! You stay there. I will go home by myself. You must rest well!"

Sai rolled his eyes again. "Go home! Inform me immediately if you have arrived home, okay?"

"Will do, my lord." Sai smiled and cut the line off.

 **~o0o~**

"Itachi. I want you to do me a favor." Sasuke trailed off staring into spaces.

"What is it?" Itachi asked back. After the meeting with Kakashi that day, it didn't end up so well Kakashi left Sasuke mute.

"Can you leave my room? I want to rest." To emphasize his words, Sasuke climbed to his bed and laid there looking to the right, facing his back to Itachi.

Itachi didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if leaving Sasuke in his current state of mind was a good idea or not.

"I will be in the guest room. Don't do anything stupid." Itachi finally told Sasuke after having the internal battle whether to go back to his apartment was a safe idea or not.

Sasuke closed his eyes when Itachi came closer and put the blanket on his sleeping brother.

"Call me immediately if you need anything."

Itachi wasn't expecting any replies as he left the room. Ever since Sasuke had tendencies of cutting, Itachi had made sure Sasuke didn't have any sharp things anywhere near him. His little brother was too sensitive and his mind was unstable. Everything related to Naruto would drive him on the edge. He had lost his heart and Naruto had the missing organ.

He had tried to go get Sasuke to a therapy and the cutting had stopped. Itachi hoped that Sasuke was healed. He would let Sasuke rest since it had been hectic days so far for him. Even if something were to happen, he didn't need to worry much because he would know within a minute.

 **~o0o~**

The next morning the Uchiha brothers were sitting across each other on the kitchen table. Itachi observed that Sasuke's mind was still on vacation it seemed. He was practically staring into spaces even though he didn't stop feeding himself his cereal.

"What's bothering you?" Itachi asked after folding his paper down.

Sasuke snapped out of his senses and looked at Itachi. "Nothing." He finished his cereals and put the bowls on the kitchen sin. "I will see you in the office."

Itachi found it strange but let it go without questioning it.

"We will work this out, okay?" Itachi said which succeeded in stopping Sasuke from his track. Sasuke looked back and flashed his rare smile to his brother before he left upstairs.

 **~o0o~**

"Kakashi, where's your son?"

"Oh, good morning to you, too, Ino!" Kakashi answered the phone sarcastically after it rang three times.

"Kakashi, I'm serious. Where's Naruto? He is late!"

"What?" Kakashi asked back and retracted the phone from his ear to scream. "NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted from downstairs. He put the phone back to his ear with his eyes wide opened.

"I thought he already left?" He couldn't believe that Naruto was late.

"I wouldn't call you otherwise."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto will be there in an hour."

"You better be, Kakashi. Bye!"  
Kakashi put the phone on the table and headed upstairs. He thought Naruto was already in the hospital? Kakashi was not a morning person. It was normal for him to wake up with Naruto already left to the hospital. What the hell?

Upon reaching his destination, Kakashi opened Naruto's door to reveal Naruto was sitting on the bed with his face buried in the palm of his hands, sweating.

"Naruto?" Kakashi was on his knees beside the bed where Naruto was sitting, immediately, after seeing the scene upon him. It was an underestimate that he wasn't worried sick. It was the first time after a long time he witnessed such scene. He had seen this before when they were in Berlin days after Naruto's parents died in a car crash and he had to witness this again?

"What happen?" Kakashi touched Naruto's shoulder carefully, and the young doctor was shaking. Soft sobs could be heard from the shaking blonde. Naruto was shirtless, the body was glistening with the sweat and his missing shirt was on the floor, wet. Kakashi tried to feel Naruto's heartbeat. It was pounding erratically.

"Hey hey... What's wrong? Don't make me worry, Naruto..." Kakashi stood up and left to retrieve a glass of water downstairs and came back as fast as he could. "Here, drink this."

Naruto let go of his face and took the glass from Kakashi and drank it. Kakashi was shocked seeing Naruto's puffy, red eyes, and wet cheeks.

Kakashi drew circles on Naruto's back to calm the boy down. "Tell me what happened if you are ready."

Naruto gave the glass back to Kakashi and the white-haired man put it down on the floor before he got back drawing circles on the boy's back hoping the gesture could calm him down.

"I have been having these dreams recently. They were too scary..."

Kakashi's eyebrows were joined together in confusion. He let Naruto continued.

"I was in a car crash. It felt so real... Fuck... The other one I was lost..." Naruto ended up cupping his face with the palm of his hands again, losing the ability to finish his sentence. Any other day Kakashi would scold the blonde boy for his choice of word but today was an exception.

"Do you want me to call Ino to get your day off today?"

Naruto let go of his face and shook his head. "I'm okay. I will prepare now."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. He smiled, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Don't do that again. It scares the hell out of me, you know."

Naruto shrugged. "Can't help it... I'm sorry, though... I didn't mean to make you worry." Naruto sighed and went to his bathroom, leaving his guardian wondering.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Kakashi offered from outside.

"Nah... I can drive by myself after I get my ramen. You can go now."

Kakashi sighed. "Do you want me to make your ramen?"

Naruto opened the door of his bathroom, grinning. "You are the best, Kakashi." He said and closed the door again.

Feeling relieved seeing Naruto grinning, he went to the kitchen. He put the ramen inside the microwave after putting all the ingredients and water inside. The time Naruto finished, his ramen was ready. Having the thought, Kakashi left to work.

 **~o0o~**

"Naruto! Where have you been! Tsunade has been searching for you like forever!" Ino scolded the blonde man.

Naruto who had just arrived at the hospital could only grin apologetically while scratching the back of his head. "Hehehe..."

"Don't laugh! I was the one who had to swallow Tsunade's wrath! I called Kakashi and even he had trouble calling you!" Ino scolded again as she led Naruto to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Ino... I had trouble with sleeping and I had no idea where my cell phone was!" Naruto tried to give a plausible reason in hope that he could convince Ino. "Besides, this is my first time coming late." Naruto ended with a wink.  
Ino rolled her eyes.

"Is this an excuse? If yes, then save it. Your patients are waiting!"

"But Ino I don't-"

"Yes-yes, doctor..." Ino smiled and pushed Naruto inside the elevator. She smiled as the door closed. Naruto sighed but smiled back nonetheless.

It left his mind wandered inside the elevator. It had been days since he had the same dream that had left him panting. The strange man was the trigger of those dreams. He never dreamed that kind of dreams until that encounter. He had trouble in mornings.

'What should I do?' Naruto thought to himself. He felt terribly lonely after waking up in the night because of those dreams. That led him crying after that for no reason he couldn't fathom. And now he felt terribly empty. Something was missing he couldn't name it.

He had this feeling that Kakashi knew something but he kept his mouth shut to tell him. Who were those strangers? They looked so familiar but he didn't know them.

Naruto sighed when the elevator door opened to his floor. With a heavy heart, he forced himself to smile before stepping out of the elevator.

 **~o0o~**

"Please rest well, Mrs. Shirakawa."

"Thank you, doc." Naruto smiled at her as he watched the woman closed her eyes.

Before Naruto left the room, he noticed a red rose inside a green vase upside the table.  
Naruto smiled as he just knew who to ask when Kakashi wouldn't answer him. He took his cellphone out of his coat and dialed someone.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto went straight to his room and he was shocked to see who was inside.

"Sai? What the-"

"Kakashi asked me to get you to eat lunch together." The pale guy smiled as he stood up.

"But I told you to rest!"

Sai waved his hand in the air. "I did yesterday. Please, be a good boyfriend just this once."

Naruto sighed but nodded nonetheless, feeling no energy left to argue. "Alright. On you."

Sai made a saluting pose with a smile and led the way out.

 **~o0o~**

It was lunch time and it was a habit for Itachi to see his little brother in his office. But upon entering the office, Itachi raised his right eyebrow to see it was empty. He exited the room and looked for the secretary.

"Karin. Where's Sasuke?"

Karin stood up as she adjusted her glasses. "Sir, Sasuke didn't come. I didn't receive any news from him, sir. I tried to call but I couldn't reach him."

Itachi nodded at the information and began walking. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number. His worry started growing when he was met with Sasuke's voicemail, "Sasuke Uchiha, fuck off."

Itachi would roll his eyes any other day, but today he had a strange feeling bubbling up. In a speed of light, he already entering his brother's apartment.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out to the eerily silent apartment.

This was bad. Were Kakashi's words too much for Sasuke? His little brother was too sensitive. It was foolish of him for did not realize it sooner.

"Sasuke, you better not..." Itachi was already in front of his brother's bathroom door. He could hear the running faucet.

"Sasuke?"

When Itachi received no reply, he pushed the door to find it unlocked. It was a lie if he wasn't expecting blood on the floor.

"No no no no, you foolish!" Itachi was almost shaking as he lifted Sasuke's limped body bridal style. Sasuke was shirtless with only wearing his black sweatpants, blood dripping both wrists, and he looked ridiculously paler than he already was.

Itachi was shaking when he put Sasuke on the passenger seat wearing the unconscious male the seatbelt. What was Sasuke thinking?

 **~o0o~**

"Sai? Can you help me?" Naruto asked carefully to the man who was driving.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sai smiled, stealing glances at his boyfriend while driving. He hit the brakes slowly when they met the red light, stopping smoothly.

Naruto sighed when they stopped. "I want to sleep with you tonight."

"What?" Now Sai's attention was on Naruto fully.

"Why? I can't?" Naruto asked, hesitated.

"Of course you can! I mean, we have been dating a year now and we never-"

"Well? I could also cook you dinner if you want?"

Sai stared at Naruto unsure, searching if the dickless was being serious or not. When he found that Naruto was being serious, Sai gulped. "Well, I can't reject that, can I?"

Sai eventually smiled when Naruto smiled at the answer. The light had turned green and Sai continued driving back to the hospital.

When they arrived, Ino approached the couple, panting.

"Naruto, thank god I need you now!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry Sai, but I need your boyfriend to perform surgery immediately," Ino said apologetically as she started pushing Naruto to the elevator.

Sai shrugged with a smile.

"Ino, I'm an oncologist! Sai! Help me!" Naruto said dramatically.

Sai only waved, smiling. "Save someone's life, Naruto. You can do it. I will see you tonight!"

Ino waved at Sai and continued pushing Naruto to the elevator. "We don't have much time, Naruto. Someone needs surgery right away and no surgeon is available right now and you just happen to walk in."

"I'm not a surgeon!"

They entered the elevator and Ino pushed their floor destination. "But you can perform a surgery. Remember your oath, Naruto."

It wasn't that Naruto was against saving people's lives, it was just that he wasn't a surgeon. He sighed but agreed eventually. "What's the problem?" Because well, he can perform surgery.

"Wounds on both wrists. Attempting suicide."

"Fucker. What's the name?" Naruto whispered. Not only he hated those people, but he loathed them. Just when some people were fighting to keep living, here they were thinking that ending their lives like this was a great idea. They were no other than hypocrites.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Ino informed Naruto as she stole glances toward the doctor to see any kind of response. When she saw none, she sighed.

Naruto massaged the bridge of his nose. "Have you prepared everything?"

"Yes. I also have prepared two nurses to help you."

Naruto nodded when the elevator gave a ding sound. The two exited the small room and Ino led the way. "Heartbreak? Someone dumped his sorry ass?" Naruto joked.

"Naruto!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Joking, Ino... Joking."

"Not funny."

Naruto gulped at the woman and left the topic eventually.

Upon entering the room, Naruto was shocked to who he was seeing. He held on his anger by gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Let's start."

 **~o0o~**

"We are out of blood type AB rhesus positive and we need it for the patient," Ino told Itachi.

"Get mine. I have the same blood type as him."

"Follow me," Ino instructed.

The two went to a laboratory and Ino started the transfusion.

"You are Ino Yamanaka if I'm not mistaken."

Ino nodded because she already knew this coming. "I know Sasuke and Naruto. They were my friends back in high school."

"We have been looking for Naruto for years now. I believe that you knew about this."

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry. Kakashi would know if I tell you about this and he won't keep quiet about it."

"How long has Naruto worked here?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know... A year maybe?"

Itachi nodded. "Do you want to tell me some information about Naruto that you knew of? If you are willing to tell me it is."

Ino sighed again. "I'm not sure if I should tell you. If Kakashi knew that I told you this, I might be a dead-meat."

"Your words are safe with me." Itachi elaborated, desperate for information. Honestly, it broke his heart seeing an almost lifeless form of his little brother covered with blood. The only way to stop that was to get Naruto back to Sasuke.

Ino, who was hesitated at first, finally spilled the beans. "Naruto has amnesia, apparently. When the first time I met Naruto again about a year ago, I immediately approached and greeted him. You know, being friends and all... He didn't recognize me at first until Kakashi showed up and told me in private that Naruto had amnesia and ordered me not to tell any soul about his whereabouts. He also told me to just pretend that Naruto is a new person she just met." Ino paused doing something with the transfusion before she continued. "We are done." Ino finished the transfusion and prepared a band-aid for Itachi and a box of milk.

"What about the pale guy?" Itachi added in. "Who is he?"

"Oh, you have met Sai?"

Itachi nodded.

"He is an artist and also Naruto's boyfriend, apparently. That was all I knew about him." Ino nodded.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto removed the gloves from his hands and dumped them in the trash bin, followed by the surgical mask. He washed his hands and his face before exiting the surgical room. He was practically gritting his teeth upon leaving the room. This was the second time he met this guy. The guy must be mental. What was he thinking?

"Doctor," Itachi called out to the guy. Itachi thought that Naruto was looking rather... preoccupied with something? ...or rather someone... a certain Sasuke Uchiha...

"Oh yes. You are?"

"Itachi Uchiha, the patient's elder brother." Itachi bowed politely as he saw behind him that his brother was being escorted to another room.

Naruto bowed back. "Alright, Mr. Uchiha. Your brother is okay for now." Naruto said as he looked at his back to see his patient was being escorted.

Itachi studied Naruto with his hawk eyes while the young doctor was talking, nodding once in a while.

"He is just sleeping. I will check him again after he gained consciousness. You can visit him in the other room but please let him rest. If you'll excuse me." Naruto bowed and left the man.

Itachi bowed back as he watched Naruto left. To think that Naruto would be Sasuke's surgeon?

Itachi gave an expressionless face to the retreating blonde and left to his brother's room.

 **TBC**

Published: Thursday, November 9th, 2017 03.05 PM (JST)


	8. Discovery

"What is this nonsense, Sasuke? What on earth do you think you were doing?" Itachi scolded Sasuke who was awake now. To tell the truth, Itachi was scared that he could actually lose his one and only little brother. But the person himself was unaware of that.

Sasuke, the-said little brother of Itachi, chose to stay silent. The younger Uchiha was only staring at the window of the room, unable to see his brother in the eyes. He already expecting this to happen. As long as Itachi was still around, his attempt would never succeed.

"What do you say about this, Sasuke."

"…"

"Oh… What's with the silence? Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

Sasuke still refused to talk. The sky from the window he was staring at was grey. It was about time to rain.

"Why would you do that? What exactly were you thinking?"

Itachi sighed and sat down near his foolish little brother's bed. "Speak, Sasuke. I can't seriously read your mind. I'm a businessman, not a mentalist."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes despite the situation. "Done?"

Itachi's vein on his temple popped up, eyebrow twitched violently, eyes closed. "You…" He had never had the urge to strangle his foolish little brother this bad before.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke snapped as he averted his eyes from the window, finally meeting Itachi's eyes.

"That's not the right way to apologize."

"Then how do you want me to apologize? Do I have to be on my knees, bowed down until my face just a centimeter away from your shoes, and kiss them while saying sorry ten times?"

"Stop being difficult, Sasuke…"

"Look, why are you always mingling people's business? Don't you have a fucking life?" Sasuke said wondering. He was slightly annoyed, to be honest.

"Listen very carefully here, Sasuke…" Sasuke unconsciously gulped when Itachi's voice had turned several octaves down. If he were someone else, he would have peed himself and run for his life. "Minding people's business is not my thing but yours is. Unfortunately for both of us, Sasuke is that I am your big brother that loves you and you are my one and only foolish little brother. If you expected me to not mingling your business, then stop doing foolish things."

"Kakashi was right… You were always the one who fight for my love."

"The more you prove him right by committing suicide, don't you think?"

"…"

"Then let me enlighten you in case you forget. You are an Uchiha. Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants."

Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants, which means… "I can win Naruto back…" Sasuke murmured absent-mindedly.

"Yes, win him over, not giving up like this by killing yourself. Are you admitting defeat? Such failure is not registered in our dictionary."

Sasuke eyed his brother.

"I could think of hundreds of ways of winning someone over. Do you think there is someone who can beat us? No. So from now on, you do your way. If you need anything, just ask. You have won Naruto's heart once, surely you can win him back the second time. Just do what you did a few years ago. Remember, this is the same Naruto as he was years back. Just this Naruto, he suffers amnesia, without a memory of you or any of his past."

"…" Sasuke averted his eyes to his lap. Itachi was right.

Itachi eventually sighed for the nth time that day. "By the way, guess who your doctor is. It's Naruto."

Sasuke looked up and met Itachi in the eyes again, non-verbally asking if he was being serious or not. What's happening?

Itachi nodded. "And I have found the reason why we couldn't track him down despite having the best men under me for all these years."

"…" Sasuke only stared, and Itachi knew that it was a sign for him to continue.

"I saw Naruto's nametag earlier. Uzumaki N. was what written on it."

"Uzumaki? Not Namikaze?"

"We were underestimating Kakashi this far apparently… He is a clever man."

Sasuke looked back at his lap, seeing that it was far more interesting than the window.

Itachi sighed. "I went to do the transfusion with the nurse here before. She is your friend back in high school if you remember. Her name is Yamanaka I."

"I only know one Yamanaka. Her name is Ino and it must be her. She knows Naruto is working here?"

"Kakashi is keeping everyone shut about Naruto's whereabouts. He even has his way changing Naruto's surname we can't seem to think of."

Sasuke sighed. "What did she say?"

"She said that Naruto had been working in the hospital for over a year now. And the pale guy named Sai who was with him days ago? Apparently, he is Naruto's boyfriend, no doubt. He is an artist. That's all she said."

"Itachi…"

"Yes, Sasuke."

It was a pregnant pause before Sasuke started with a sigh. "I'm sorry, truly. I promise this will be the last time."

Itachi sighed. "You better be, Sasuke. I wouldn't know what would happen… I had come to save you two times already. Who knows if I would be around if you do that again the third time?"

"…"

"You know what, Sasuke? You are one hell of a lucky bastard."

Sasuke smirked.

 **~o0o~**

Gaara sat up which made the white sheet to fall off from his bare pale chest to his equally pale hips.

"What's wrong?" came a sleepy voice next to him.

Gaara looked at the person who was still lying down on the bed next to him and answered with a question. "My cell phone."

And sure there was vibration coming from… "It's from the nightstand."

Gaara nodded at the information and sure as he landed his eyes on the said nightstand, his phone was there. He grabbed the vibrating device and stared at the screen before he picked it up.

"Gaara." A paused. "Hey, what's up?" another pause as Gaara eyed the clock with a small smile. "Hn. I won't. See you there then." And he hung up.

"Who?"

"Naruto."

The person who was lying on the bed next to him nodded. With eyes closed, he asked, "What's up?"

"He wants to meet." Gaara finished as he got up from his bed.

"When?"

"At three. He wants to have coffee time."

That brought the other person to sit up on the bed. "So, are you going?"

Gaara who was halfway to the bathroom sent him a deadpan look. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What about me?"

Gaara just gave him a blank look for a good one minute before he left to the bathroom, not forgetting to yell, "Get up, Hyuuga."

Neji, the Hyuuga of whom Gaara was calling to, was silent before he fell back down to the bed.

"Neji!"

"Alright!" Neji sighed and stoop up eventually, following his partner to the bathroom. "What time is it anyway…" He murmured in annoyance.

It wasn't as if Neji was annoyed that Gaara would be meeting up with Naruto for coffee time, it was just that he was annoyed that Naruto called too early.

"It's one pm, Hyuuga."

"Oh." Maybe it was not too early after all.

Naruto… It was rare for him to call after what had happened before. At a random store, the two met Naruto alone with groceries in hands. They weren't believing in what they were seeing. Last time they saw Naruto was years ago during their class in a laboratory since they were medical students. Naruto was missing after that and it was like he was swallowed by the earth. It was like his existence never happened. So when they met him that time, they immediately approached him. They were hesitant when Naruto didn't recognize them. For a second they thought that it was a different person. They eventually rest the case and move on.

Out of curiosity, they ended up calling Kakashi and asked him to meet. Kakashi agreed and they met. They told that they met Naruto but he got no memories of them. They asked what happened to Naruto but Kakashi was being a hard shell, hard to crack. Thanks to Neji's sweet talk, Kakashi ended up telling the whole story of what had happened to Naruto, but with a condition. They have to keep their mouth shut about Naruto's whereabouts, especially toward the Uchihas. Eventually, they got to meet Naruto that day after Kakashi called the blonde to come, so Kakashi had some explanations to Naruto that the two doctors were his friend before he lost his memories.

The only people who knew about Naruto's whereabouts and his condition were Kakashi, Ino, and the two of them. After that day, they asked Naruto to meet again somewhere and eventually explained to Naruto that they were friends, close even. Naruto said he's sorry that he couldn't remember any of them and somehow their relationship became distant and kind of awkward. That was why it was rare for Naruto to engage Gaara to have coffee time these days. But Gaara made their relationship the same as before. According to him that it was still the same Naruto just without memories so they should treat him the same as before. He had a point.

Naruto was still the same Naruto though. What made it awkward was that they couldn't make things relatable to others because Naruto had no idea about the things in the past. But according to Gaara, it was just Neji's thinking.

 **~o0o~**

Gaara arrived at the Konoha coffee shop five minutes before three. It had been a long time since the last time he was here. The place was Naruto's favorite years before and it hadn't changed too much.

Where's Naruto? He exited the car and scanned the parking lot to see a certain black car with orange interior and spotted one. He smirked before he headed to the said car.

The parking lot was deserted.

When he reached his destination, he found amusement to see spike blonde hair inside, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Gaara bowed slightly and knocked on the glass few times. He was sure that Naruto wasn't aware of his presence. He had to smirk when Naruto seemed to gasp. Gaara smirked watching Naruto brushed his hand against his chest with eyes closed.

Gaara eventually stepped back to allow Naruto to open his door and closed it behind. Naruto glared at Gaara but it only appeared as a pout. The redhead gave a blank look which could be translated to "idiot" toward Naruto.

Naruto cupped his own face with his hands before revealing it again. "Oh my god Gaara! My heart almost fell down! Thank god it wasn't created by a human!"

"Calm down," Gaara smirked in amusement. Being around Naruto was always entertaining.

Before Naruto could have the chance to complain again, Gaara grabbed a tan wrist and dragged him into the shop.

When they reached inside, they took their seats facing each other. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking. Naruto did the same, it was just his mouth was forming a pout.

"You have never changed, haven't you?" Gaara shook his head while Naruto continued sending his glare to the redhead, which was useless. Naruto sighed when his glare didn't have any effect on Gaara. He called a waiter and ordered their coffee.

When the waiter left to retrieve their orders, Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

Gaara raised his non-existence eyebrow. What was he sorry for?

Naruto sighed again. "You are free today, right?"

"Naruto, if I weren't, why would I agree to this? Besides, why would you be sorry? A simple how are you won't hurt." Gaara shrugged.

Naruto worried his bottom lip which earned a sigh from the redhead. "How are you, by the way?" Gaara eventually asked.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Naruto shrugged. He said thanks when the waiter came with their coffees.

They continued after the waiter left. "And why is that?" Gaara asked.

"There are things I want to know… I want to ask Ino instead but she would probably bombard me with her own questions."

That's true.

"I asked Kakashi but he seemed to dodge my questions."

"…"

"Besides the two, I have you and Neji who knew my past and… since you are the closest so…"

Gaara nodded, clearly understanding Naruto.

"Do you know… Sasuke Uchiha?"

Oh? "Why yes… I know him. How do you…?"

"Umm, you see, I went to a d…date w…with um… Sai and I met Sasuke there." Naruto stuttered, casting his head down.

"How do you know if it was him? Did he tell you? Or do you remember anything?" Perhaps Naruto had progressed with his memories?

"Uh no." Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know his name until today when he was admitted to the hospital."

Admitted? "What happened?"

"He tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrists."

"Fucking…" What exactly the Uchiha was thinking? Was he that desperate?

"It happened after the encounter."

"Shoot."

"I went to this place days before with Sai. The time I set foot to this place, I was being yanked into a tight embrace out of nowhere. I blacked out because my head was spinning."

"He is the trigger."

Naruto nodded. "When I looked at him trying to remember if I knew him, something played before my eyes. It was like scenes in a movie. I saw his face… His smiling faces." Naruto trailed off.

"Today he was admitted to our hospital and I became his surgeon because apparently there were no surgeons left at that time. Can you believe that? That was where I knew his name." Naruto paused and touched his lips. "That name somehow feels so familiar…"

"Naruto…"

"Those arms felt familiar too…" Naruto whispered losing in his train of thoughts. He then looked at Gaara square in the eyes. "Who is he?" Naruto sounded desperate by now.

Gaara sighed and looked up, thinking what to say. This was bound to happen, anyway. "First of all, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is, no, he was your boyfriend."

At the information, Naruto lost the ability to speak, so Gaara continued.

"The two of you were lovers. You two also shared an apartment because Sasuke was serious about you."

"…serious about me?" Naruto copied.

"Yes, know this. Sasuke was not the romance type of guy. I have known him since elementary. We were not that close but for all, I know that he had never been in a relationship. He seemed to be the type to not want to get himself involved in any kind of relationship. But he did, with you."

"…"

"I don't know what had happened between the two of you that night. I heard Sasuke was hospitalized because he was trying to hurt himself. And I didn't have any clue about you."

"…" Naruto looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"You have involved in a car accident apparently. You lost your memories and we are part of them." Gaara finished with concern. He watched as Naruto clutches the napkin too hard his knuckles had turned white. Gaara joined his non-existence eyebrow as he reached Naruto's hands. "Don't do that."

Naruto eventually let go of the napkin and put his hands upside his lap.

"Do you want me to continue?" Gaara said. He just wanted to make sure that Naruto was comfortable to hear about all of these or not.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Please do."

Gaara gave a look of "are you sure?" but seeing the look on Naruto's face, he gave in. "I believed when he held you, it was like how two people do when they haven't seen each other for a long time. No, not two people, because you weren't participating." Gaara corrected.

Naruto looked away, somehow feeling guilty.

Gaara understanding this, he elaborated. "It wasn't your fault…"

"No, it's my fault." Naruto eyed Gaara, a determinate look in his eyes. "It was not just a mere puppy love if you said that Sasuke and I shared an apartment. If there were no departing words, he is still my boyfriend, and it is unfair of me to show up all of a sudden after a long time with another man and the worst was, I had no idea who he was…"

"Well, whatever you want to put it but you can't blame yourself because you know nothing about this."

"Kakashi didn't say anything about this." Naruto looked away again.

"He is your guardian, your father… He is very protective when it comes to you. Maybe he thought that it was the best for you to move on with your life, with Sai."

"He could have just talked to me and we could arrange for it."

"It's not as simple as you said, Naruto…"

"Please enlighten me."

"Kakashi told us about how you were when your parents passed away. It was hard to even imagine because you actually didn't take it well when you heard the news. Hn, no… I actually have several patients which suffer from the same case. I can relate you from that. He said, he somehow was grateful that you lost your memory."

"So I have two boyfriends right now. Wow." Naruto said and laughed sarcastically.

There was a pang in Gaara's chest seeing him. "Naruto…"

"I asked who are you toward him and the look on his face…" Naruto shook his head. "I even joked to Ino that maybe someone dumped him that he actually tried to kill himself. I'm such an idiot…"

"…"

All appetite was gone and the two fell silent for a few moments before they decided to depart.

Naruto went inside his car and remained silent. He was lost in thoughts by the new discovery from Gaara. He now knew that Sasuke Uchiha was his boyfriend before the accident happened. He was so cruel for even thinking about getting mad at him for committing such thing. It was his fault from the start. Then again, he was suffering this amnesia for about five years and did Sasuke had been waiting that long? If he were him, to wait for years and finally met his long-lost-boyfriend, with a new man…

Naruto pulled his blonde hair with his hands. This was crazy.

If there were no departing word between Sasuke and him, then technically Sasuke was still his boyfriend, which meant that he had two boyfriends. Also, if there were departing word, no… There wasn't… But if there was, who said to whom? If it was Sasuke, then maybe he regretted it? Or if it was him, maybe Sasuke didn't take it well? But then maybe there wasn't, judging by what had happened at the coffee shop, the way Sasuke yanked him into a tight embrace, just like long-lost-lover.

What he did, he realized, be it he did it unconsciously or not, it was unfair for Sasuke. If he were to continue his relationship with Sasuke, what about Sai? If he were to ignore Sasuke, no… he was sure that he was the reason why Sasuke tried to commit suicide, so to stop or ignore his relationship with Sasuke was impossible. Then there was Sai… If he were to continue both, that's crazy. But if he were to stop both, was worst either.

What should he do? Sasuke's attempt at suicide happened after the encounter and there was no one to give the blame for but himself. Who else was the cause?

Also, there was Sai… The guy wouldn't go a day without bleeding.

Should he talk to Sasuke about this and sort things out? Perhaps it was the only way possible to do right now. And after that, he would go doing groceries. He had promised Sai to make dinner.

With that in mind, he nodded to himself before he left the hospital.

 **TBC**

Published: Tuesday, November 14th, 2017 06.00 PM (JST)


	9. Yes, babe?

Naruto came back from his meeting with Gaara to the hospital.

 _I wonder if he has woken up_ , Naruto thought. He intended to have some words with the guy for even trying to end his life. He had zero respect on people who wanted to commit suicide but he was a kind of person who always saw a situation from multiple perspectives, seeing as some people might have issues to the point that they couldn't take it anymore.

He had asked Ino before he left that if the guy woke up to please informed him immediately. When he was on his way back to the hospital, Ino had texted him saying that Sasuke Uchiha had woken up.

He was now in front of Sasuke's room after retrieving his things from his own room. He knocked three times and let himself opened the door to find two brothers from before.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I just want to check on the patient and maybe have some words with him."

"Oh, do you want me to leave, doc?" The older brother, Itachi, asked as he stood up.

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay, you don't have to. I will be quick anyway." He finished as Itachi moved away from his position, allowing Naruto to go near the patient.

"Okay so, you were admitted here with open wounds on each wrist." Naruto paused with a smile which the two Uchihas could see that it was forced. He continued, "I believe that every sane person who see them would think that you committed suicide. Well, no need rocket science to guess on that." Naruto scoffed softly after saying that, still smiling.

 _This is not good_ , Itachi thought as he watched the two. For some strange reasons he lost the ability to speak so he kept silent, waiting what would Naruto say next. He was afraid that if he interfere, Naruto would stop which meant that they would lost the chance of Naruto spilling some beans.

"To be honest, as a doctor I hate- no. I loathed those who tried to end their lives, and in this case it's you. As a doctor, I save lives. I'm not a surgeon, but I'm an oncologist. All of my patients want to survive from their cancers so bad, yet you..." Naruto paused, trying to get himself together. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Right now, I have few cancer patients. If I could trade lives, I would trade yours with one of my patients who really worship their remaining lives because eventually sooner or later they would pass away." Now the forced smile was gone, and Naruto had turned all serious. Truth to be told, even Sasuke never saw Naruto speaking this serious. It sent shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"No problems in this world are permanent. If you have problems, seek help or find solutions. There are much better ways to deal with life's problems, not ending it by trying to commit suicide. Do you think by ending your life the problems would vanish? Don't be selfish. The consequences of suicide are not just you that a precious life has ended. It is also a tragedy of epic proportions for the people you left behind, especially your brother. Have you ever think of that, no? Or are you that much of selfish?"

Sasuke who was staring at Naruto was now casting his look down on his lap. To say that he didn't feel ashamed now was an underestimate.

"I believe that this is not the first time he commit suicide, right?" Naruto was now asking Itachi to confirm this. Itachi only looked at Sasuke, as he couldn't seem to speak. He was trying his best to bite the inside of his cheeks to supress from smirking. How couldn't he when his foolish little brother was being scolded?

Now Naruto got closer to the patient. "Do you ever wondered, _why I never succeed in killing myself?_ " Naruto whispered.

Sasuke only kept silent.

"There are few things you failed to understand. First, you cut on the wrong area. By cutting the wrists do you think you would die immediately?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow while Sasuke knitted his eyebrows in confusion. But the two stand still, waiting for Naruto to finish. They were somehow curious as to what he would say next even though Itachi thought that this conversation was kind of wrong. It was like Naruto was encouraging Sasuke to commit suicide?

"No. Your wrists would bleed slowly… Secondly, you were dying slowly and your brother was fast. That gave your brother time to save your sorry ass."

"…"

"I'm not trying to encourage you to do stupid things but if you want to do it so bad, next time please cut your wrists no more. Do you want an instant dead by bleeding in no time? Cut your thighs. Trust me you will be dead for good." Naruto finished with a fake smile.

That made Itachi realized that Naruto was mocking Sasuke. Itachi understood. If he were Naruto, he would say the same. Calling Sasuke foolish was not a joke. His little brother just sucked when it came to managing his emotions. The guy was sensitive. Itachi looked at Sasuke. Did he take this as Itachi did or not? Itachi couldn't be so sure. Itachi sighed at the whole situation.

"I hope that this will be the last time you commit suicide, Sasuke." Naruto whispered which succeeding in getting the Uchiha brothers' attention to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Naruto shrugged with a sigh. "I met Gaara before and I asked about you."

Both brothers' eyebrows joined in confusion. Naruto and his changing of topic was almost too much to handle.

"And I want to say sorry that I can't remember you."

"Naruto…"

"Let me finish, Sasuke." Naruto said, still couldn't fathom that that name made his heart beating fast. "Whatever happened between us in the past, it's already done. I already have a new man and I want you to please continue your life as I do."

"But-"

"Do you love me?"

"What? Of course I do! Why don't I?" Sasuke was pissed by now.

"Then, do it for my sake."

"Do you think it's that simple?" Sasuke snapped. "You have no idea how I coped up with life this far without having any idea your whereabouts, do you?" Sasuke scoffed. "You have no idea living your life feeling guilty over things you just can't fix because the one you are sorry for was nowhere to be found. You just don't know if the person is still alive or not because they seem to have never existed and you start to think that you might have gone crazy."

Naruto was silent now as Itachi thought that he seemed to not belong there.

"I didn't choose this all, did I? I didn't plan on losing my memories! I'm sorry about the past, but I just can't leave Sai for another man, can I? What would you do if you were in my position? If you have the answer, then come to me and I will be yours." Naruto snapped back. All he had thought what he would do before was gone he did the unthinkable instead.

"From now on you will be handled by different doctor. If you'd please excuse me." With that, Naruto stormed off out of the room.

Sasuke stared hard at Itachi once the door shut closed. "Did you see that? Did you hear that? I am now more determined to get him back."

Itachi smirked. "That's the spirit."

 **~o0o~**

He clearly wasn't planning on saying those words. He was encouraging someone to kill themselves!

"Damnit." Naruto yelled under a whisper as he splashed water on his face. He looked up at the mirror seeing his reflection, face dripping with water. Why would he say something like that? He closed his eyes. He felt strange now. While feeling himself as an asshole, in the other hand he felt contented. An asshole because he just encourage his patient to kill himself, contented because somehow… What was it? Why did he feel contented?

Thinking that he had no answer to the question, he left the restroom and decided to meet Ino.

"I want to leave early today. I feel too exhausted beyond belief." Naruto told Ino when he met her in the hallway. To emphasize his words, he massaged the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

Ino nodded with a concern smile. "It's been a though day for you. You deserve a good rest." She said reassuring him.

"Thanks Ino. I will be leaving now." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"Please text me immediately the time you arrived home." Ino said while undoing Naruto's coat.

"Will do."

Naruto said and left the hospital. It was five in the evening and he had to do groceries for tonight's dinner with Sai. Was it a good choice to sleep with Sai? After the dreams he was having these past few nights were making him felt terribly lonely. He could only rely on Sai his boyfriend to help him overcome his loneliness, or that's what he thought.

After he had the things he needed to cook for dinner, he flew to Sai's apartment at six sharp. He had predicted that he would be cooking for forty-five minutes and it was enough time before dinner.

"Good evening, doctor!" A guy named Kotetsu called out from the lobby, greeting the young doctor.

With a smile, Naruto waved his free hand in the air. "Stop with the doctor! Naruto is fine, Kotetsu-san!"

"Nah, I feel comfortable calling you doctor." Kotetsu grinned. "Can I help you carry that, doc?"

"Nah, it's okay. But thanks for offering anyway." Naruto smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a man, not a girl. I can handle this Kotetsu." Naruto laughed.

"Well, if you insist." Kotetsu shrugged, still grinning. He handed Naruto Sai's card to his apartment. "Sai-san asked me to give you this."

"Thank you, Kotetsu." Naruto got the card and left to the elevator. If Kotetsu gave him his card then Sai must not be at his apartment yet. Where could he be? At his studio? He remembered that Sai had mentioned about an exhibition. He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen when he arrived at Sai's apartment.

 **~o0o~**

Sai parked his car next to a black car. Naruto was already inside his apartment it seemed. Just when he thought about it his cellphone vibrated. It was the dickless.

"Yes, babe?"

"Don't _yes babe_ me. Where are you? You are late for ten minutes."

Sai rolled his eyes. "I have troubled with traffic."

"Sai!"

"Alright, god… I'm already at the parking lot. I will be up in a minute." Sai hissed, not for Naruto but because of he felt his nose burnt.

"You better be!" Naruto ended the call and he didn't seem to notice Sai was hissing.

Sai looked up the ceiling to prevent from staining his white shirt from the blood. He could feel the blood coming. As he put his phone down inside his pocket, he fished out his white handkerchief. He put the white fabric under his nostrils. A pain shot his head resulting colorful curse words from the pale guy.

When he thought the bleeding was done, he retreated the handkerchief from his nostrils to see it. It was already stained with blood. He smiled despite of the situation he was currently in. He remembered he got the handkerchief on his birthday two years ago from Naruto. The handkerchief was white, with orange stitching on it. It said "Happy Birthday, Sai. –UN".

He slammed the steering wheel when another unexpected blood fell on his white clothes.

"Damnit!" He cursed but it only gave him another headache. He eventually got out of his car. The world was spinning but Naruto was waiting. He closed his eyes waiting for a few seconds to adjust before he started walking to the building. Upon entering the building, he went to the elevator. Inside, he studied his reflection. He was like a mess. He put the stained handkerchief on his nose again when he felt the blood coming. What should he do? He didn't want to worry Naruto but he was helpless.

In a second he was already on his floor. He exited the small room and started walking to the door. On his way, he had trouble walking as the world was spinning. With his free hand, he propped up on the wall to prevent from falling. He could do this. With that on his mind, he started knocking on his door upon reaching it. The door opened, and he could catch a glimpse of blurred yellow and white, and a faint gasp. When he knew it was Naruto, he smiled and blackness took his vision away.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Thursday, November 16th 2017 3.00 PM (JST)


	10. Graves

**AN:** I did some researches (surfing the internet about some information) and found out that there are some regulations and strict rules about funeral in German. So let's just pretend that there is a public cemetery in Berlin, German just for the sake of the plot, yeah?

 **~o0o~**

Sai opened his eyes ever-so-slowly to see a white ceiling. It was almost too quite other than the steady beeping sound somewhere. Where was he? He lifted his hand and it was connected to a transparent hose. IV? He thought confusedly but he sighed after he saw a pack of transparent bag that was hanging on the metal post that was connected with the hose that was pierced on his hand. He was breathing with the help of the oxygen tube. Great. He was in the hospital room.

Carefully, he put down the thing - _he didn't know what was it-_ that was helping him breathing from his nose. He tried inhaling and exhaling few times. When he found that he didn't have trouble breathing, he undid it out of his head. He scanned the room. He wasn't alone. He looked intently on a mop of blonde hair on his left bed. He looked at his right, the windows were closed but he could see the sun was already rising. The clock across the wall showed six in the morning. Did the dickless sleep here? He wasn't wearing any coat with him, only wearing yesterday outfit of white shirt.

It was then that the yesterday event flashed before his mind. It downed on him that yesterday he blacked-out in front of Naruto. He hadn't had the chance to eat dinner with the doctor, but at least they slept together, well, not literally but still. He smiled when the blonde man stirred in his sleep. Gently, he ruffled the blonde mop, enjoying through the process.

"Dickless…" Sai whispered.

Naruto hearing it, woke up immediately. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked with concern. "Hey, why aren't you wearing your oxygen mask?" Now he was finally awake.

Sai could only smile gently. "Don't worry too much. I can breathe just fine, see?" To prove his point, Sai inhaled and exhaled audibly.

"Why wouldn't I be worry when you went unconscious in front of me with blood stained shirt, looking like you just killed someone?"

Sai deadpanned.

"Wait, did you actually kill someone?" Naruto whispered in horror.

Sai could only roll his eyes. "I was just using epoxy paint back in my studio and inhaling too much of the gas. Don't worry."

"I can't to not worry, okay?" He whispered.

"When will I be able to go home?" Sai ignored Naruto's concern.

Naruto sighed. He knew if Sai ignored something he said then that meant that it was not important. "Maybe tomorrow." He shrugged.

 **~o0o~**

Sai blinked few times on the white ceiling. This time it was not the hospital. He was at his own room now. Yesterday, Naruto had helped him out getting back home. Naruto said that he needed to go back to the hospital to finish Sai's health reports. He ordered him to take full rest until the reports out before he left to the hospital. He even gave him mask to protect him from inhaling the gas of the painting.

Now he was anxious. He was sure that he wouldn't last long. This might be not just some allergies or anything. It must be serious. He remembered his brother was having the same condition as him. Was it genetic? He shook his head for he didn't know.

He closed his eyes. He loved Naruto. He loved him too much. What should he do? He must come out with a plan. In one hand he didn't want to make Naruto hurt. In the other hand, Kakashi was also a threat if he were to find out that he was dying. But he couldn't be sure of what Kakashi could do if he were to find out.

Sai sighed remembering yesterday's event. Naruto's swollen red eyes didn't go unnoticed by him back in the hospital before. Naruto cried a lot, even if it was in private, he just couldn't hide it from him. Sai was great handling things, especially his emotions, but Naruto couldn't. The guy was too fragile. If he could cry over a patient's death, he could imagine that he would cry too if it was someone who was dear to him. Hell, he even cried when a dog died in a movie.

He would prevent that. He could prevent that. But how?

 **~o0o~**

Naruto spent his night in the hospital. He did so when he knew that Kakashi was in German. If he wasn't he wouldn't let Naruto to stay in the hospital until late.

After what had happened with Sai, he was more than eager to get Sai's reports out quickly. He didn't want to waste any more time he had left.

It was not until two in the morning when he discovered the disease. Naruto gasped.

Leukemia.

Blood cancer.

Stage four.

Naruto bored the paper in front of him absent-mindedly as his mind was having vacation. He had known Sai for about four years now. For all he knew, Sai had no one. He had no family member left. Sai ever said that he once had parents and one big brother. Parents died in an airplane crash and brother died of cancer.

Naruto gasped at the realization.

Did Sai ever go through radiological examination?

He palmed his face with his hands and they went to pull blonde strands. Of all people, why Sai? Why leukemia for someone who had no relative left? Blood cancer could be treat by having marrow transplant, but even biological brother had small chance having match marrow. What should he do? Perhaps Sai would agree to do chemo?

Without knowing when did he started crying, he began sobbing softly. He clenched his white clothes where his heart located, hoping that he could subside his aching heart. He got his mineral water and downed it in one go in hope that he could remove his sadness when someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

A nurse came inside after she opened the door. "Doc, Mrs. Shirakawa…"

That was where he could no longer hold his tears as they freely ran down his tan cheeks.

 **~o0o~**

Sai, who was wearing a crisp black suit, found himself at the airport of Berlin.

Just before when he was still in Japan, Ino called and informed him that one of Naruto's patients had passed away.

Years ago when Naruto started becoming a doctor, he was missing for two days after his patient died. They searched anywhere but couldn't find him. Kakashi's men found him unconscious at his parents' cemetery. The second time his patient died, Naruto was missing again. They looked for him at the cemetery again and he was there. Since then, he had conclusion that if his patient died, someone had to inform him as soon as possible so he could chase and find him in time, so he could accompany him and calm him down. Now it was the fifth time, he had grown accustomed by it.

Sai fished his phone from his pocket and pressed the screen few times before putting the device on his ear. There was a pause before he spoke.

"Kakashi, where are you?"

"Just to let you know, I'm not in Japan. Why?"

"I will be dropping by. See you." He put back his phone down his pocket, hailed a taxi, and instructed the driver to his destination. Kakashi was a smart man so he must have known that Sai was in German.

When he arrived, he went straight to the door and pressed the bell several time. He waited not long enough before Kakashi opened the door.

"Hey Sai, what's up? Come inside." Kakashi said and led the way. "What happen? Sit down."

Sai nodded. "Is Naruto here?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi took a seat across Sai as well. "No. What happen?" he was aware that he had asked the same question within a minute.

"One of his patients just passed away."

Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand before Sai continued. "I should have known."

"I thought I just have to check to you if he is here or no."

"No, he hasn't called." Kakashi was worried now. "Go check him." He was aware where Naruto was by now. It wasn't the first time happened, anyway.

Sai only nodded before he stood up. "I will be going then."

Kakashi stood up as well. "Don't tell me you came here with nothing."

Sai smiled as he reached the door. "It's here." Sai said as he pointed at his luggage that was sitting in front of the door."

"Why aren't you putting it inside?"

Sai shrugged. "I thought I could just stay in the hotel."

"No… No… You can spend the night here." Kakashi shrugged. "Free." He smirked.

"I will but first, I will come see your son."

Kakashi nodded. "Call me when you find him and oh, Sai, wait."

Sai stopped and Kakashi went inside. It took Kakashi in no time before he appeared again. Sai caught something Kakashi threw. "The black one."

Sai nodded his thanks and Kakashi went back inside the house and closed the door. Sai went to the garage to find cars were parked. There were several black cars which made him rolling his eyes. He pressed the unlocked button on the key before a black car out of the several ones beeped twice. Hurriedly, Sai went inside the car and drove off to the graveyard. It was around three pm and the sky was grey. It was about time to rain.

He wouldn't want to let the Dickless soaking wet.

Before he went to his destination, he dropped by to the florist, buying a bunch of white lilies.

After buying his flowers, he entered the car and closed his eyes. Next time he could be the reason for Naruto's grieving, and who would look after him? If Kakashi knew this, even when he died, Kakashi would dig his grave and tortured his corpse for making Naruto suffered. Should he be cremated?

He opened his eyes after sighing for thinking such stupid things. He eventually started the car and began driving to the graveyard. He parked the car after he arrived and exited without forgetting to lock it. He looked up at the too familiar place. He never liked this place but this was also the place where Naruto cool his head from losing someone. From there he could learn how precious someone's life was.

He entered the place and went to a certain spot he had been visiting for some time now. When he spotted what he was looking for, he sighed in relief. There his doctor was, standing before his parents' graves with his left hand holding a bucket of white roses facing his back on him. Naruto was wearing a black suit. Naruto always wore a black suit, faultlessly dressed, every time he visited the graves. So he followed Naruto's way of dressing after Kakashi told him the first time they visited the place.

He walked calmly and made himself stand next to Naruto. He put the flowers on top of the graves and paid a pray. He stayed silent. He would wait until Naruto spoke first. He just didn't want to interrupt Naruto and his time. If Naruto was ready, he would speak eventually, so he would just sit there, letting Naruto know that he wasn't alone, that he had him to speak or to hug or whatever Naruto wanted to from him.

When Naruto noticed Sai's presence, he looked at Sai and immediately crushed him into a tight embrace, chanting words Sai couldn't quite catch.

Sai could only sigh and draw circle on Naruto's back, whispering sweet words to the Dickless that everything would be okay. Ironic indeed, Sai thought drily, that Naruto would be doing this again in the near future.

"I failed again, Sai…" Naruto finally spoke as he cried silently on Sai's shoulder, hiding his face there.

"No, you are not. You have done your best." Sai tried to reassure him, still stroking the other man's back in circle motion.

"No..." Naruto let go of Sai and stared him in the eyes. "You would never understand."

Sai knitted his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because." Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand eyeing the slightly taller guy in front of him.

"Blaming yourself won't even change anything." Sai stated a matter-of-fact.

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto finally spoke again, tilting his head to his back looking at the graves.

"Sai?" he asked, changing his tone.

"Yes?"

Naruto tilted his head back on Sai.

"Tell me about your family…" Naruto whispered as he made himself to a squat position, tapping the ground next to him, silently ordering Sai to do the same. Sai followed to sit next to his boyfriend and the two silently eyeing the graves.

"I thought I already told you about this?"

Naruto shrugged. "I forgot…" He lied.

Sai stared at Naruto who was staring at the graves. "I only have parents and a brother. I don't know if I have other relatives. Parents died in an airplane crash. Brother died because of cancer."

Naruto said calmly and looked at Sai. "What cancer…"

Sai averted his eyes from the Naruto to the graves again. "I had no idea…"

Naruto looked at his parents' graves again. "I assume that you have undergone a radiological examination before." Now that he thought about it…

Sai knitted his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry but," Naruto paused. He wasn't sure if he should ask this question or not? He shook his head and decided to ask, hoping Sai wouldn't mind. "If you are willing… to tell me who passed away first?"

"It's… It was my parents first. They were intending to find a doctor in the States, but the airplane… You know what happened to them. As of my brother, he passed away the following week."

Naruto felt relief when Sai didn't mind the question earlier so he continued. "So… I am assuming that you have undergone a radiological examination before in hope that the marrow of your backbone is compatible with your brother." Naruto analyzed.

Sai was supporting a confuse look by now, thinking the accurations of Naruto's guesses.

Naruto continued. "It was incompatible, however… That was why your parents flew to the States."

Sai bowed his head down. Now that Naruto mentioned about his brother…

"Even identical twins could have incompatible marrow."

"I did some researches on the internet before."

Naruto looked up at Sai's bowed head.

"I am experiencing the same symptoms as my brother had. I guess you are right…"

"Sai…"

"I suffer leukemia, right?" Sai raised his bowed head to look at Naruto's blue eyes through his black bangs. "Have I told you that I love your eyes?" Sai whispered. "They are so beautiful… So blue…"

Naruto couldn't help the tears he had been holding anymore.

"Don't cry…" Sai complained and raised his thumb to wipe those annoying water from the tan cheeks. He sighed. "Kakashi…" he eyed Naruto's face before he continued. "He told me about your past…"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"Okay, I lied. When you ordered me to take a full day rest, I went to meet Kakashi." Sai looked away so did Naruto.

"The guy back at the coffee shop..." Sai scoffed bitterly. "It's a lame question to ask who he is that the fact maybe, the entire citizen of Japan knew him, knowing that his face was all around Japan on billboards and stuffs. I mean, who doesn't know the infamous Uchiha brothers?" Sai shrugged.

"Well, I did…" Naruto whispered.

Sai almost laughed despite of the situation, he shook his head instead. "He was your boyfriend before you lost your memory." Sai knitted his eyebrows in confusion when he didn't receive any surprise reaction. "Don't tell me…"

"When we went back to the hospital and Ino told me that I had to perform a surgery, you left, right? After the surgery, I went to meet Gaara. He said everything to me. Well," Naruto shrugged before he continued. "maybe not everything."

Sai looked down. "You know how Kakashi is when it comes to you."

Naruto had to agree with that, he nodded.

"If he finds out about my condition, I am sure he would kill me before my time-"

"Don't say that!" Naruto raised his whispered voice.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "I mean," he shrugged. "Kakashi never tell about you to the Uchiha when he guessed that they could harm you. You almost died that night. So maybe, if he knew about this, he could remove me if you were to cry over when I-"

"Just stop. We will keep our mouth shut about your condition." there was no use to let the sweet lie, that Sai would survive, to kiss him anymore. The truth is a bitch, and he will face it like a man.

Sai nodded. "So, what you want to do now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know…" unconsciously tears fell down from his blue eyes. Naruto closed his eyes to remove the blurry vision away. He grabbed his clothed chest when it somehow stung. Why was his chest hurt so much?

Sai noticed from the corner of his eyes that Naruto was holding back the tears, did nothing.

He laughed bitterly instead.

Without looking, Naruto said sternly. "What's so funny?"

"We are talking about this like we were discussing today's weather."

"I don't know… Do you want me to cry you a river?"

"This is what I hate about you, Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, now eyeing his pale boyfriend.

Sai sighed as he shook his head, he stood up. "You always hold your feelings to yourself."

It took him those words to make Naruto stood up and let out all of his sadness as he cried freely on Sai's shoulders, linking his arms around Sai's neck. Unconsciously, Sai cried as well.

Sai held the man in his arms and kissed the blonde hair lovingly as tears continued running down his pale cheeks. He rested his cheek on blonde locked and looked up at the sky, and mouthed silently, "Why are you so cruel?"

The only thing they could do right now was nothing but hope for the best.

 **TBC**

 **Pubished:** Monday, November 20th 2017 18.00 PM (JST)


	11. Dobe

Sasuke was back from the hospital. He was now in the office. First thing to win Naruto back was to live his life as usual, and as usual meant that he had to do his routine and going to work.

In his room he sat on his leather chair behind a mahogany desk. He was thinking ways to start by twirling his pen with his fingers, what should he do next to win Naruto back to him in a way without forcing anyone? How?

Days ago when they met Kakashi, his mind had mental breakdown again, and suicide crossed his mind. When he did, he never knew that he would be admitted to the hospital where Naruto had duty at. Was it fate? He shook his head.

Only Naruto could throw his will of life to the pits of hell and then get it back and kiss it. Only a single sentence could make him change his mind. When he found he had no hope in living anymore, Naruto gave him one, "If you find the answer, I'm all yours."

That's all he needed to change route and win Naruto back.

Find the answer.

He sat upright and got his chair closer to the desk. He reached out his both hands on the desk. He got a hold of the mouse and keyboard and started pointing to his mail and began typing, trying to send an email to one of his men, named Juugo, finally found and idea to start his plan.

 **~o0o~**

Blue eyes blinked, trying very hard to see through the dim light of the unknown room.

"Where am I?" he whispered to nobody but himself.

He didn't recognize the place anywhere. Through knitted eyebrows, he scanned the area, walking ever so slowly in hope that his barefoot wouldn't hit anything in the dim room. He could barely see anything!

"Hello?" he called to no one hesitantly, hoping someone could actually answer. The only noise he could hear was his uncertain voice echoed through the dim room.

"Naruto?" There came a familiar voice. He recognized the voice but he couldn't quite catch who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" He answered confusedly.

"Naruto? Come out, please…" the familiar voice again… But why it sounded so… sad? Why it was so desperate?

"Who are you?" This time Naruto asked quite demanding. Why wouldn't they answer him? Was it a hard question?

"Come Naruto. Get out from there…"

"But… How can I get out of here?" Naruto asked as he was getting desperate from not knowing how to get out of the dim room.

"Figure it out yourself. Come on, Naruto. You can do this."

The voice kept calling him and he kept walking, wanting to find the source of that voice. The voice sounded familiar but he just couldn't name who that belonged to. He kept walking and walking until the voice getting louder. He was finally met huge gates.

"Open the door, Naruto…"

Naruto did as he was told. But he couldn't open the door.

"I can't open the door!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Dobe…"

Blue eyes opened looking straight at the white ceiling, breathing rather hard than normal. Shirtless tanned torso soaked with sweat, it was like he had been running for miles. He sat up with eyes closed, trying to collect his breathe. Weird dream… He buried his head on his palms and tried to replay the scene of his weird dream but only to find his head stung. He let go of his face and swung the cover -which was covered his lower half- to his right and got up from the bed, intending to wash his face in the bathroom. The room was dim but he recognized that it was his room in Berlin.

Last thing he remembered was that he was at the cemetery with Sai. By the way, where was Sai? He looked at his back just to see the guy was on the bed, sound asleep. He sighed before he headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind when he was inside. He stood there in front of the mirror just to find himself staring at his naked reflection. He wore nothing but his black trunks. What happened before?

He shook his head and decided to wash his face first because honestly, his mind was still stuck on the weird dream he had before. He had one familiar dream which almost the same as this one. When before he couldn't reach the gates, this time he could but the new problem was, he couldn't open them. Just what does that mean? There was a familiar voice calling for him, too… He couldn't name who the voice belonged to. He opened his eyes and stared back at the mirror. Now he could remember what had happened before. After they had arrived from the cemetery to the hotel, they'd made out and he fell asleep. There were marks all over his body, courtesy of Sai. He sighed. There was something nagging in his mind. Just like the voice in his dream before, he couldn't quite name what was the feeling. He somewhat felt he betrayed someone, but who?

 **~o0o~**

"Hey."

The two found themselves inside the flying airplane, from Berlin to Tokyo. After yesterday, they had decided to leave the next day. Naruto still had works to do and Sai needed to finish his paintings.

Naruto looked at his left and smiled to Sai who was looking at him in concerned.

"You okay?" Sai asked through knitted eyebrows, reaching for Naruto's hand and rubbed circle on it with his thumb. Naruto was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know." Naruto said truthfully with a sigh, eyes closed. The nagging feeling still wouldn't go away. The weird dream he just had last night still haunting his mind.

"Hmm… Say, what about the weird dream you mentioned before? Mind to tell me?"

Just after his musing in the bathroom last night, he found Sai was sitting on the bed supporting a sleepy yet concerned look. Sai had asked him why he had woken up, so he said about having a weird dream. Sai didn't ask for it as he tapped the area next to him, silently ordered Naruto to come back to sleep. Sai whispered about explaining the dream tomorrow and they should go back to sleep because they had to depart first thing in the morning. So they fell asleep, or so Sai thought, because apparently Naruto couldn't.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm sleepy, really." As on cue, Naruto yawned.

Sai studied Naruto's face before he sighed, giving up. He really wanted to know about the dream, but Naruto's face was giving off the expression where Sai didn't want to press it further. There were dark circle under the blue eyes and they were bloodshot. "You didn't sleep last night." It was not a question.

Naruto just shrugged and went to sleep.

Sai couldn't help it but wonder, what kind of dream Naruto was having? It was weird because this was the first time that had happened, or was it, a dream where Naruto wouldn't stop thinking about.

Had Naruto had started regaining his memory back? Was that even possible?

When they arrived in Tokyo, both men went on separated ways. The two were too preoccupied on their own mind to notice the other. Naruto was too preoccupied with the dream and his nagging feeling while Sai was too with Naruto's condition and his own health.

"I'm sorry, Sai." Naruto said absentmindedly. Sai studied the man. Naruto looked like he hadn't had any sleep for days. There were bags under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot. He was unfocused. He seemed to look at Sai but he was actually looking rather behind him. It was like his mind was having a vacation even though his body was in front of him. "I want to get you home but I'm too tired." Naruto continued. To prove his point, Naruto massaged his temple with eyes closed.

"I am the one who have to drive you home, usually. I guess I am the one who have to say sorry because I can't drive you home? Because not only I don't bring my car but I also am too tired right now, speaking frankly." Sai smiled tiredly as he shrugged. He too was quite tired after the hours they had spent in the air. Normally before, when Naruto's patient died, he could still manage to drive Naruto home and went to sleep, or like last time, he still had the stamina to cook for himself and took a bath before bed. It also usually he only needed three hours recharge before he left for his studio. But not today. He felt his energy drained too fast recently and he needed more time to recharge.

In the other hand Naruto finally saw it, he supported the smile of pain at Sai. "I will get back to you this night. I just need some sleep. I promise."

Sai nodded. "I will hail the cab."

Naruto nodded and gave Sai a peck on his cheek. Sai rewarded him a blinding smile.

Sai kissed Naruto's temple and ushered the man inside the taxi when they got one.

"Take care." The artist said and got a nod from the man. This was the first time for him to be this tired. He couldn't even drive himself to the airport before. The disease was sure had taken its toll on him. This was bad… But what was he to complain?

Sai crossed the road and hailed a cab. "Arakawa district number fifty three." He said and hopped in the car.

The artist sighed and leaned on the seat with the back of his neck resting on it, eyes closed. He scrunched his nose. Damn it stung, his nostril burnt. He blindly reached for his handkerchief inside his pocket of his jeans and put it under his nostril. He wouldn't want to stain his white shirt with his blood now would he?

Was this what his brother felt and went through when he was still alive? Never had he in his life felt this tired before.

"We are here, sir."

Time sure flew so fast, so did his life. Sai opened his eyes without even removing the handkerchief from his nose and got up. He paid the cab before he exited the car. He waited until the car was gone before he stared at the sky. The sun was already up. It was around six in the morning and he almost couldn't stand it. He seriously had to go inside his apartment.

Never had he in his life missed his bed this much.

Carefully, he managed to climb to his apartment floor. Just when he was inside his apartment, he locked the door behind and put down the luggage and went straight to his room.

He scanned the bedroom and smiled absentmindedly. He let the handkerchief fell on the floor when he spotted his bed which somehow looked so inviting than normal. He slumped face first on the bed and sighed before he rolled his body to the center, so his back was against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. The disease had started its way on him. He should start to arrange his future with Naruto before it's too late. Let's think about the reality here. Life's a bitch and that was one of so many reasons why he was gay.

Let's see… He's going to die soon, approximately a year at the max he had left. He shook his head, no… He couldn't make it a year. He had seen his brother and in his case, it seemed that his cancer was much worse than his brother. It happened too fast before his very eyes and it was too scary.

He would leave Naruto alone. Naruto… How could he not cry if his boyfriend were to die? That guy even cried when his patient died. He even cried over the neighbor's dog when it died. What could possibly happen if he died? Would Naruto cry? There was a possibility that Naruto would be in mental breakdown. Kakashi had told him about Naruto when he was in mental breakdown when his parents died and it almost took his life.

He wouldn't want to leave Naruto behind but what was he to say, "Fuck off, you cancer!"?

His eyes still closed, it stung but he let them be… It could dry itself if they wanted to, right? He was too tired to even lift his hand to wipe the tears.

There was Kakashi, Naruto's guardian. He was way too protective when it came to Naruto. Well, sure Kakashi was too positive toward him being with Naruto but it's because Kakashi didn't know his condition just yet. If Kakashi were to discover it one day, even if he already rolling under the cemetery, Kakashi might still hunt his sorry ass down.

He had to ask Naruto about cremating his body and throw it at the running river.

What to do with his body after he died, fixed. What to do next?

There was Naruto and his so-called weird dream. He was sure that it was part of Naruto's past memory although they hadn't talked about it yet. What not with the Uchiha, Naruto's past lover, coming into the picture. The guy's presence might be the trigger of it. For years he had known Naruto, never had he seen Naruto in such situation, being, say, in different world like he did before back at the airport. Naruto might be thinking about it or was somehow in dilemma whether he should talk about it with him or not.

He would die. He would leave Naruto. It was possible for Naruto to experience another mental breakdown if he was to leave him behind and he wouldn't want that to happen. What could he possibly do to prevent that from happening? He loved Naruto too much and he wanted to prevent that. Not that he could prevent his death, but at least he could still prevent the mental breakdown.

There was Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi had mentioned before of him being Naruto's past lover. If there were no departing words between the two, they might still be a couple. There might not be any departing words, judging by Sasuke's reaction when the two met for the first time after a long time, say, five years? But if, there were departing words between the two, and if it was from Sasuke, then Sasuke might be regretting his action. What if it was from Naruto and Sasuke didn't accept it well, something serious might had happened, but what?

Sai shook his head. This thinking made his head hurt.

Sasuke seemed to love Naruto. But, who didn't? The problem was just might be with Naruto, without the memory of his past. Sasuke could help him with Naruto, right? Sasuke could be the right person to comfort Naruto when he left, right?

Sai beat his chest. Sure, arranging or thinking about it was quite simple, but it hurt somehow… To say that he was not jealous at the whole idea was an underestimate. But then again, what else to do? That was the only possible way to prevent Naruto from having mental breakdown if he were to die later. Sasuke was the only person he could think of to prevent from hurting Naruto when the time came. But, could Sasuke do that?

He sighed. At least it was for Naruto's sake. Sasuke could help him save the trouble and it could also benefit Sasuke by getting Naruto back, so it was a win-win situation.

Through closed eyes, Sai smiled bitterly. Sasuke and Naruto were meant to each other. They meant to be together no matter what happened. He sighed heavily. He hoped that his next life he would be the main actor. Whoever was arranging his life better paid him well for the next life with better story, not this angst kind of life.

Sai nodded to himself. He could start the whole idea by searching for Sasuke's phone number later so he could ask him to talk and make an arrangement or two. He was too tired to do it now. With a deep sighed, he went to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Thursday, November 23rd 2017 01.23 AM (JST)


	12. Shoo!

Naruto woke up that day at four in the evening. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep for almost ten hours straight! That was maybe because of that weird dream he had the night before in Berlin, and the sleepless night afterward. He sighed as he got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom. He had to go gather some medicines first in the pharmacy near their hospital before he went to go grocery shopping. He had promised the morning to Sai that he would come to his apartment this evening. Might as well spend the night there.

After he finished taking a shower and dressed in casual outfit, he grabbed another pairs and put them in his backpack. He took his phone, wallet, and his keys before he left his apartment.

While driving, he called Ino after connecting his phone with the car through the _bluetooth_.

"Ino, can you please write me a receipt? I will send you the details. I'm on my way there and I will get it in a few minutes."

"At least say ' _how are you'_ first, Naruto." Naruto laughed imagining the woman rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Thanks, Ino!" Naruto smiled and hung up the connection.

He texted the list of the medicines to Ino once he stopped under the red light.

Just when he arrived at the hospital, Ino already had the medicines with her.

"I better get something out of this." Ino demanded, crossing her arms around her chest while smirking.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. "Err… Is a kiss on the cheek okay?"

Ino rolled her eyes but then she smiled. "Just kidding. Now go. Sai must be waiting."

But Ino still got a peck on her cheek and a thank you before she watched the blonde man's retreating back. She shook her head with a sigh and entered the hospital.

Naruto meanwhile was thankful to Ino as he hurriedly hopped in his car and hit the road. He needed to get to Sai as soon as possible.

He eventually arrived at Sai's apartment at six. He had an hour to cook for dinner. He got his groceries and went inside. He had Sai's card the last time so he could enter whenever he pleased by now.

When he entered, he spotted Sai was looking at him from his living room's couch, sitting lazily holding a cell phone.

"I was about to call you." Sai said with a smile as he put the device down.

Naruto gave him his own smile that always succeeded in making Sai's heart flutter.

Sai stood up and approached Naruto, helping the man with the groceries. "What are we having tonight?" Sai asked excitedly.

Naruto grinned. "What do you want to eat today?"

"Hmm… You?" Sai teased, making a face.

"You are lucky I am holding bags, Sai."

The two laughed as they made their way to Sai's spacious kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Sai helped Naruto with his backpack. "Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Sai asked. He was slightly worried of the outcome if Naruto wanted to sleep with him or not.

"Do you want to get hit so bad, huh? Of course with you, stupid!"

Sai shrugged as he put the backpack on his back. "I could be wrong."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave a peck on Sai's pale lips before he _shoo_ ed him way.

Sai grinned and left.

Naruto sighed as he started cooking. Sai loved steak, so he would make that for their dinner. Maybe they could eat it with a soup with rice, and maybe some wine. He grinned as he got the wine out and put it aside. He bit the inside of his cheeks to hold the sudden emotion building up. When he thought things were seemed great, they weren't. When he was beginning to enjoy his life with Sai together, shit happened. He wanted to make Sai happy, but he was a mess. He wanted to take good care for Sai, then his past happened. It was haunting him. Sasuke was having it worse. He felt at fault but he didn't know what to do with the guy.

He looked at where Sai had disappeared earlier. The guy seemed happy, but he was suffering. Life appeared to be a bitch it seemed. He was stuck between Sai and Sasuke, his present and his past.

"I told you to chew some bubble gum while chopping that." Sai appeared suddenly. He went to the drawer and get him a bubble gum. He opened the wrapping paper and put the content inside Naruto's mouth as he wiped the tears out from Naruto's face with his thumb with a smile.

"I forget." Naruto respond as he began chewing the gum while chopping the onion.

Sai took a seat across and watched Naruto cooking. "I want to help but I could only hold two things properly. One is the brush and knife isn't the other." Sai sighed dramatically.

Naruto raised his blonde brow. "Then what was the other then?" Naruto asked without thinking, almost regretting asking for such question when Sai smiled creepily. "Dick."

"I knew it." Naruto held the knife in the air as he shouted. He eventually continued cooking as Sai's laughter filled the room for a good three minutes.

 **~o0o~**

"So, what's the plan?" Itachi asked calmly as he sipped his black coffee. Sasuke watched the man in astonishment as he seemed to really enjoy the black liquid. Sasuke looked at his own cup. What's so special about this liquid? All he could think of was that it tasted crude and bitter, ironically, just like his life was. He shrugged internally, finding that his thoughts were useless.

"I think I might learn Naruto's new man first." Sasuke replied as he sipped the black coffee. When was the last time he went here? Ever since that encounter with Naruto, he hadn't been thinking on coming to the place. He was even here because Itachi asked to accompany him.

Sasuke watched Itachi smirked. "Why?" What's so funny?

"You seemed to be okay that Naruto already has a new man." Itachi shrugged. "The nerve, you know?"

"Naruto said so…" He shrugged back as he put the cup on the table.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question or not?" Itachi raised his eyebrow as he put the cup on the table as well.

"I ordered Juugo to get the guy's complete information. Juugo hasn't sent the information yet."

Itachi nodded when Sasuke's phone vibrated. Itachi scanned the area silently with his hawk eyes as he waited for Sasuke to check the phone.

"Oh."

"Who?"

"Juugo. I will forward it to you."

Itachi raised his eyebrow and nodded at the information. "What are you gonna do with him next?"

Sasuke took a long breath. "Study this guy first and maybe have him in an agreement."

"About?" Itachi asked, quite curious on what's on Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke smirked. "You will see."

 **~o0o~**

 **PERSONAL INFORMATION**

 **Name: Sai**

 **DOB: Nov, 25** **th**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 6'1'**

 **Weight: 132.2 Lbs**

 **Bl. Type: A**

Sai is an artist.

He had parents and a big brother, named Shin. His parents died in an airplane crash and his brother, Shin, died of blood cancer the following week after the incident.

The night of his brother's death, Sai reportedly almost had into a car crash.

The following months, Sai moved to Berlin, German, to continue his study in art in a University.

He began a relationship with a man named Naruto Uzumaki years later after they were together for two years.

He moved back to Tokyo, Japan, after finishing his school.

Recently he was diagnosed with blood cancer, stage four. The disease is related with his brother's condition where he undergone radiological examination to check his marrow to transplant it to his brother.

According to some oncologists, in order to cure the cancer, the patient has to do marrow transplant. In order to do that, the patient needs someone with matching marrow. Not all relatives could match marrow with the patient, even the patient's brother or sister.

 **~o0o~**

The email ended with Sai's number and email address.

 **~o0o~**

"Hn." Itachi smirked as he sipped his black coffee, after reading the information about the artist.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, questioning his brother's sanity. What's so funny? "What?"

"Naruto sure has a bad taste when it comes to men."

Sasuke gave Itachi a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at this guy…" Itachi paused as he studied the guy on his screen phone.

"What are you implying for?"

Itachi looked at the screen to Sasuke, back to the screen again. "Black eyes, pale skin, short hair, et cetera… Don't you think you look the same?"

"Come again?"

"It's just… You and this Sai guy are quite familiar in so many ways…"

Sasuke sent Itachi a glare.

Itachi almost smirked, almost. "At least this Sai guy has a better taste when it comes to his hair."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Ya… You are right… Not like someone with his hair like a fucking girl with a fucking ponytail."

Both brothers rolled their eyes.

"And, he is paler than you. Other than that, you two look the same."

Sasuke scoffed. "No way."

"Yes way… If only Naruto would-"

"Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi sighed dramatically. "No matter in what condition Naruto is in, unconsciously, his taste in men will always be like some sort of you two. Maybe if that Sabaku guy had black hair, or the Hyuuga guy had black eyes, he might end up with them, too."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, I'm just joking…"

 **~o0o~**

Sai took a deep breath as if he had solved all the problems in the whole world by himself. He was worn out too fast because of the cancer that had taken its toll on him.

He was in his usual wardrobe consist of white button up shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

The pale man was standing under the glaring sun in front of a restaurant in Shibuya.

Yesterday night when Naruto was asleep next to him, his phone vibrated from its position on top of the drawer next to the bed. It was a text message from an unknown number, asking him if he had time tomorrow to have lunch together. He texted back to ask who was it. But he got no answer. Until this morning he looked at his phone that he had received a reply. He guessed that he already fell asleep when the person replied his text.

All he got was initials.

U.S.

Naruto left that morning, but before he left he ordered him to take a rest. When the doctor was gone, he called the unknown number. Sasuke Uchiha was the owner of the number.

So he came to thinking about the possibilities for the reasons behind the invitation to eat lunch together.

Was he going to threaten him? Was he going to tell him to leave Naruto? Or was he going to kill him?

The latter was impossible, given that Sasuke asked him to have lunch in a public area.

He had been thinking about meeting Sasuke, but he never thought that Sasuke would be the one to offer. Now that he had the chance, what should he do? Naruto was his priority in life. But ever since he discovered his disease, he had become selfish. Now it's his own self as his priority. He loved Naruto and he wanted Naruto all to himself. But in the other hand, he wouldn't let Naruto to be sad or even have mental breakdown when his time finally came.

He wanted to become selfish, but he just couldn't. Naruto would always be his priority to him. Damn the cancer! Naruto's happiness was number one for him. If he hadn't had this cancer, he would fight tooth and nail to keep Naruto as his, after all he had been through. But he loved Naruto too much. It pained him to watch the man cried every time his patient died. He couldn't imagine if the guy cried alone without nobody to give a chest to lean on when he left later.

The only person he could think of to replace him after he died was Sasuke. The guy had history with Naruto. Hell, he could even admit that the two were still couple if only Naruto didn't lose his memory.

He had to do this. He looked up in the sky, silently asking why his life was too cruel to him, but he looked down again when it was useless for him to do so. He looked at his phone to see the address and looked up at the billboard of the building to see if it was the same restaurant Sasuke had instructed him to go to. When he was sure he was right, he entered the building eventually.

When he entered the restaurant, he was greeted with warm greetings from the waitresses and waiters. He nodded in acknowledge as he scanned the room. He asked one of the waiters there when he wasn't sure which one to look at.

"Uchiha Sasuke's table."

"Please follow me, sir."

Upon arriving to a booth where they eat by sitting on tatami, he greeted the man who was already inside with a smile. The guy was from the office. Sai could tell from the crisp dark blue suit the man was wearing.

"Am I late, Uchiha-san?" Sai said as he made himself to sit across the man.

"No, you aren't. I'm just a little bit too early. Sasuke is fine."

Sai nodded. "Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke just waved his hand off and gestured the waiter before who had escorted Sai inside for the menu. "Let's just eat first before we talked, shall we? I guess you haven't eaten."

"Fine with me." Sai agreed and the two ordered their food. The two ate in silence and both of them were okay with it.

"So…" Sai started the conversation after they finished their lunch. No sane person wanted to meet his ex's new partner just to have lunch, right? Unless he was a psychopath. Or wasn't he?

Sai watched as Sasuke took a sip from his glass before he spoke. "For starter, I would like to say that I really appreciate you for accepting my personal request."

Sai smiled. "You are too formal."

"Can't help it. Secondly, I apologize sincerely for what had happened before back at the coffee shop."

Sai nodded. "Apology accepted. To tell you the truth, after that encounter, I was so curious I asked Naruto's guardian about what had happened at the shop and asked him if he knew you."

"Oh yeah, Kakashi, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid enough to think that there's nothing going on between you and Naruto after seeing that. I was practically frozen at spot for the act you and Naruto pulled out for a good one minute. If you were mistaking him for another blonde man, you wouldn't know his name. There is only one Naruto Uzumaki with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin in the whole Japan."

Sasuke smirked.

Sai continued. "So I asked Kakashi. He told me about what was going on between the two of you. You were in a relationship with him and Naruto involved in a car accident which caused him to lose his memory. Anyway, I was the one who saved him before it's too late."

"I heard about the accident."

"Kakashi revealed all about the two of you even though he refused to tell me first. I needed to know since I am Naruto's new man. If you haven't known about this, I just want to tell you anyway. After the accident, Kakashi assumed things and decided to change Naruto's surname from Namikaze to Uzumaki, just so he could keep Naruto's whereabouts a secret. He had succeeded in making Naruto Namikaze never existed."

"I didn't know about that. I was admitted in the hospital before and Naruto was my doctor. My brother noticed his nametag and it was written Uzumaki N. on it, not Namikaze N. To tell you the truth, I have been looking for him for years now but I never found any traces of him."

Sai nodded. "I will be honest here. So Kakashi told me you are the villain. I have heard his version of you. I might as well hear your version so I could weight it down."

"Hn. I thought you would be difficult."

Sai smiled. "So?"

"Well… Where do I start? Long story short, Naruto and I were childhood friends. We were together until the elementary Naruto had to move to German. I got to meet him again when we were about to enter high school. We became a couple on a graduation day. We decided to live together in an apartment when we entered college. In two years, we had an argument. He left me, I went into depression. He disappeared, I had to go to therapy. When my mental was stable, I began to look for him. I couldn't find him ever since, not until that day at the coffee shop."

Sai raised his eyebrow. "That sounds fishy. Kakashi said that he had waited for you for a year but you never gave him any information in that time span. That was why he did what was done."

Sasuke shrugged. "I went into depression for two years, to be honest. I never went a day without suicide crossing my mind. I don't know… I was just too sensitive at that time and I was a teenager."

Sai nodded.

Sasuke continued. "I haven't heard anything about Naruto for six years now and my life was a mess. When I finally met him again, he was with another man and he had no idea that I existed. If you were me, what would you do?"

I see… Sai thought. "But, what kind of argument you had with him that caused Naruto to leave you and caused you to have depression to the point that you wanted to kill yourself?"

Sasuke looked at Sai dead on his eyes, like he was looking at Sai's soul, making the paler guy gulped unconsciously.

"That's something I don't want to discuss right now, or ever."

Sai scoffed. "So, the conclusion I got from this lunch is that, what you want to tell me is that Naruto is yours and you want him back?"

"No… I haven't finished yet. You got what information you want from me now I have mine to spill." Sasuke smirked.

Sai knitted his eyebrows.

"I'm not childish and Naruto is not a toy I can snatch whenever I want. He is mine in the first place. I won't steal what's mine to begin with."

"You are an asshole." Sai smiled.

"So I have been told."

"Then…"

"Then, let's just make a deal between us, shall we? Technically, we are his boyfriends. There were no parting words between Naruto and I, if you are wondering."

"…I'm all ears." Sai said a little bit hesitating on his part. This is an Uchiha for fuck's sake! There are these rumours about them for being too cold to people without giving others second thoughts.

Sasuke sensed something from Sai, he smirked. "Relax."

Sai took his mineral water and drank them in one go as he nodded. "Please continue."

"I know about your condition."

Sai knitted his eyebrows, non-verbally asking, _"what do you mean?"_.

Instead of asking Sai's silent question, Sasuke pointed his own nose and then he pointed his own finger to Sai's direction.

Sai getting what Sasuke meant, he frowned as he touched the area between his nostrils and his lips to find warm liquid there. He suspected his fingers and sighed. He used his other hand to grab something inside his pocket. Sasuke silently watching Sai's every move. He followed Sai's hand to see the pale hand holding white handkerchief, with an orange thread stitch, Naruto's favorite color. Sasuke could catch a glimpse of what was written on it, something about happy birth- and initials U, probably birthday presents from Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke seeing that had no idea what to feel. He wanted to smirk about the obviousness, but in the other hand, he felt jealous. He had the same handkerchief which was inside his pocket right now, courtesy of the Dobe as a present for his 17th birthday.

The fact that he wasn't the only special person in Naruto's life now made his blood boil. But what was he to do? Right now he could be nobody in the Dobe's life anyway… Now, who would he blame this to?

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he watched Sai wiping his bleeding nose and held it under his nostrils to prevent from staining his white shirt. He nodded his thanks to Sasuke which receive a nod back before Sasuke continued.

"You are suffering from blood cancer." Sasuke stated.

Sai could only sigh with eyes closed as he nodded.

"I know everything about you and your background. Your disease can't be helped."

"You sure you aren't a big fan of me?" Sai said sarcastically.

Sasuke ignored the man as he continued. "Do you know what kind of person Kakashi is? He will do anything to remove whatever in his path or his adoptive son, Naruto, if he finds that person or that thing as a threat."

Sai hearing that fact, he sighed again and nodded whilst still holding the handkerchief under his nostrils.

"You know that life is a bitch, and that's the fact. Not to sound rude but, have you thought about what you will do when your time is up? What I am saying is that Kakashi might hunt you down even under the cemetery."

Sai sighed again for the nth time that day. Where's the world heading to? "I agreed to this because I have my own resolutions on this matter."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"That's why I agree on meeting you. I was actually planning on calling you first but I haven't had a chance to do so."

"I suggest that you better make sure that Naruto won't tell a word to Kakashi about your condition."

Sai nodded. "I told him before, but I can't guarantee if I will die of my disease or Kakashi." Sai deadpanned.

Sasuke almost snorted, almost. So he smirked instead. "So, what's your plan?"

Sai studied Sasuke's face before he started. "So let's just say that I don't have much time breathing. If I were lucky, I could make six months. But I'm afraid that I couldn't since the disease has spreading too fast. I was thinking that I would give you chance to make it up to him but with one condition. I get to spend six days with him and you have a day for all you want, given that I only have little time left than you. He will be yours in the end, anyway. I just want my little time I have with him, that's all. It's a win-win situation. You got the chance to make it up to him and I had the chance to make up mine. If you agree, then we are good. If you disagree, it's your problem."

"But, how do I tell him to spend a full day with me? He was too cold the last time we met."

"Don't worry. I have my way on him with it. I will inform you what day you get to meet him."

"Why are you so considerable?"

Sai shrugged. "First, I don't want Kakashi to know about this. Second, I love Naruto too much, just thinking about him crying pained me. I can't imagine what he will do if I were to die. Few days ago we flew to German and I had to comfort him all day just because one of his patients died. Hell, even he cried over the neighbor's dog when it died, so I wanted someone to be there to replace me to comfort him when the time come."

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds studying the guy's face before he spoke. "Sounds like a plan."

Sai nodded. "Anyway, I have a question."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I admit that you are gorgeous. You could have anyone you please. But why you went this far just for him? I mean, you didn't even know where he was but you still waited."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Sai mumbled. "You must really love him so much." Sai smiled absent-mindedly. "That dickless…"

"That di- What?" Sasuke said, unconsciously raising his voice. What did he just say?

Sai looked at Sasuke in the eyes. Sai was shocked to see the ever-composed Uchiha raising his voice. Sai smiled. "Well," Sai paused, calculating on how to get out of there safely. He grabbed his wallet silently and took money out of it, put them upside the table. "…for almost two years Naruto and I have been dating. I always wonder why he always refused to have sex with me. He said that…", Sai paused as he felt black aura radiating through the man across him. He gulped and smiled as he stood up. He bowed for the last time before finishing, "That's why I called him dickless, because he refused me so… Hahaha" Sai nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

"You…" Sasuke said darkly.

Oops. Sai gulped. "Thanks for the lunch. Well, to make you feel better, I haven't had sex with him." Sai quickly exited the room as fast as he could and out from the place before he yelled, "just yet!" without waiting for any replies. He'd rather died of cancer than Kakashi or Sasuke.

None of those were any better.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Thursday, November 23rd 2017 04.44 PM (JST)


	13. See You Again

(FLASHBACK CHAPTER)

"Oi, blondie!"

The blonde boy was walking down the hall from his last class toward the laboratory in purpose of going to start another project of his medical degrees when someone called him by such a nickname. Blondie was one of a lot of nicknames people always addressed him.

He sighed as he looked from straight ahead to the source of the voice which was behind him. He raised his right eyebrow and grinned when he recognized the person who was calling him. He lifted his free hand up in the air and waved at the person, while the other hand was holding a lot of books and medical stuffs.

"Kiba! What's up, man!" Naruto greeted back while grinning toward his best friend. In turned the guy named Kiba did the same, and the two were like standing in front of a mirror, same reflection, with just different appearances.

"How's life? Man…" Kiba said and paused when he noticed his best friend up close. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Kiba finished as he suspected his best friend's appearance. The guy looked like shit.

"What's with my appearance?" Naruto scoffed and decided to drop his heavy backpack beside his foot with a "thud" from the backpack, and a "phew" from the owner. Naruto put the books and the medical stuffs as well near the backpack. He noticed Kiba wouldn't let him go any minute so he decided to take a rest as well. Kiba grabbed Naruto's left wrist toward the chair near the wall on the hall so the two could sit down and talk.

"Man, you could just join with us in business class and take care of the Namikaze's Enterprise, you know… You don't have to do all this shit…" Kiba told his best friend as the said guy tried to massage his knotted muscles on his right shoulder from the heavy backpack he wore before. Kiba then continued. "…You could have much time to spend with us and your boyfriend. I mean, look at you, man… You look like shit."

Massaging his stiffened shoulders with eyes closed, Naruto said. "Before my parents died, they said that they were going to support me whatever I choose. I said I chose medical over business because I have no desire in business. I'd rather help others by healing them. Beside, this is my choice, I won't complain. I have my godfather to take care of the business, so, yeah…"

Kiba looked at his friend with his knitted eyebrows before finally he grinned and smiled toward his blonde friend.

"So… Is there something you need?" Naruto asked the brunette with his eyes closed, still massaging his shoulder.

"Do you think me saying hi to my best friend have some motives behind it?"

"You silly…" Naruto smiled. It was six in the evening and Kiba decided to interrupt so the chance to meet his boyfriend at home earlier might not happen. He sighed as he still massaging his aching shoulder. Damn it if the backpack wasn't heavy as fuck!

"Naruto, you need to refresh your whole body and soul, you know..." Kiba said looking to his friend's tensed body. Kiba could see that Naruto was in pain, judging by the hisses Naruto emitted from his mouth. To prove his point, Kiba tried to lift the abandoned backpack on the floor.

He cursed.

"Any recommendation?" Naruto said, finally done with his shoulder, he moved to his right wrist. He shook his head with a smile when he watched what Kiba did with his backpack.

Kiba sent him a look of "are you insane?" before he continued, dropping the topic. "Well, you see, there is this new bar, -"

"Sorry, Kiba… I think I can't…"

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Assignments and stuffs? Besides, I haven't finished!"

Naruto nodded whilst pouting.

Kiba shook his head.

"You can do it tomorrow, can't you?"

"I would like to, but I have tons of assignments. Lucky you and Sasuke and the other business friends have more free time and less assignment than we the medical students have."

"But Naruto, just today, please?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate. Sure it was just a day, but he had tons of assignment to do, but then again, it was just a day, it wouldn't hurt. But…

"No, he can't."

Thank God someone just decided to break the conversation. Naruto closed his eyes because he knew the voice. He was late.

Damn it.

"Gaara?" Kiba noticed the red head who was now standing behind Naruto out of the blue. Kiba thought that Gaara might be from the laboratory judging by the white coat. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

From Kiba's recognition for the presence of the red head, Gaara just nodded to Kiba and looked to the blonde that was sitting beside him.

"Naruto, you are late." Gaara said like he was scolding a child. Naruto and Kiba sighed as the two stood up together. Kiba was ready to leave while Naruto was about to pick his backpack and the other stuff on the floor.

"Well, I guess I may take my leave now. Naruto, Gaara, see you again!" Gaara just nodded to Kiba whilst Naruto smiled sadly, mouthing _'sorry'_ to Kiba. Kiba just waved his hand and left. When Kiba disappeared around the corner, Gaara looked back to his blonde friend, which was struggling from the backpack and the other stuffs. Gaara shook his head and sighed as he decided to help him by grabbing the other books and the two walked together to the laboratory.

"Neji was worried. He thought you were hoarded by books on your way to the laboratory. Everyone is already there." Gaara deadpanned.

Naruto light-punched the arm of the red head from his joke which in turn received a low chuckled from Gaara.

 **~o0o~**

 _"Sasuke! Man… I almost convinced him because he seemed to hesitate, but man… Gaara decided to show up and make the choice by saying that he can't and said that he was late. Apparently the medic class has assignment in the lab. Gah! ALMOST! Maybe next time I will try my best. Ps. He looked like shit. Medical is so daammmnnn way too much assignments up your ass. Yo, cheer up dude! Chao~"_

Sasuke sighed as he read Kiba's text. He was the one whom asked Kiba to help him ask Naruto out so he could meet with the blonde boyfriend. It had been few months already that their relationship was kinda… Off? It was hard for them to meet even though they live and sleep together. Well, they met. But either Sasuke was already sleeping when Naruto arrived home or Naruto already left when Sasuke woke up. Sasuke would wake up alone in the morning to find a note on the kitchen table with breakfast and a note saying, _"I'm off first, early class, so… Blah blah…"_. It was always like that for 24/6, because Sunday was an exception. They would be together, but Naruto was too tired to do something so he spent most of the day sleeping, and Sasuke could do nothing rather than sighing, watching the blonde sleeping, or brooding, something like that…

Even a text message seemed awkward. That was why he asked Kiba for help.

His training of thought was being interrupted by his ringtone to find there was a text.

 _"I thought I have a chance to go home early, but Professor Kabuto decided to work our asses off by giving us lots of assignments to do and all the stuffs I needed is on the lab. Kiba also was in when he decided to make some conversation on the hall on my way to laboratory and lectured me about why I shouldn't take medical class in the first place. Sorry I can't make it in time today. You can sleep first if you want. Neji brought his car so he will drive me and Gaara back home. Don't worry, okay? I love you and take care."_

Sasuke flipped his phone shut and threw it on the wall with his full power as he watched the device shattered on the floor into pieces. It wasn't the first phone he threw on the wall so it didn't matter. Sasuke was angry at the moment and he needed to let out the frustration. The frustration was in a form of a text message from Naruto, his boyfriend, that was why. Not only that he had anything against Naruto's friends. It was just, the idea that Naruto said _"don't worry, I have Gaara, or Neji"_ or something like that, made Sasuke angry. Why? He was jealous. Why Naruto always depending on his friends, mostly those two, Gaara this or Neji that, rather than him, he never understood. Why? What was so special about Gaara or Neji? He gritted his teeth as he headed toward his closet and search something nice to wear.

He needed to relieve his stress by _something_.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed downstairs to their kitchen.

Sasuke grabbed their apartment's phone and dialed someone's number. Three beeps before the other line picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Let's meet up, there is this bar…"

As the conversation continued, the two dealt on which bar to meet. Sasuke left the house after he hung up the phone and headed toward the parking lot. Sasuke to his car and drove off toward his destination. It was still 7pm. He still had plenty of time. He needed _something_ to refresh his mind.

 **~o0o~**

"Please kill me… "

The blonde boy sighed as he watched Neji's car sped up away from his view. He looked at his watch on his left wrist. He closed his eyes and sighed again. It was eleven thirty-ish and he had spent seventeen hours in the university. He felt like shit. The assignment Professor Kabuto had assigned to them wasn't finished yet and Neji decided to called the night off and that they would continue it tomorrow again and hoped that there would be no other assignment again from another professor to prolonged their non-free time to spend to things other than the university itself.

Naruto realized that he was getting late and late each night he returned home. He couldn't blame his choice of life by taking the medical over the business. Not that he regretted any of it. He couldn't blame that learning the human's anatomy was so damn much. The cells inside human's body was so difficult to understand and hard to learn, not to mention the nerves. He couldn't blame the assignments those professors kept giving to them without a single pause just to relax their brain for thinking too much which resulting in less free time day by day. He couldn't blame them. He only could blame to himself for being a sucker when it came to dividing times. For example, those two couple, Neji and Gaara, they had plenty of time to be together and it was enough for them. Well, the plus was the two attended the same class, not like Sasuke and himself.

Naruto sighed before he walked toward the door of their shared apartment. He hoped that Sasuke was already home and not sleeping already. He thought that medical class wouldn't be like this hard, because this was what that made them hardly see each other, or what could you say, no interaction anymore? Yes, that was it. They lacked of interaction.

Naruto grabbed his keys inside his jeans pocket and put it in the keyhole. He opened the door and entered inside as he yelled _"I'm home"_ with a volume he was sure that only the people inside the house could hear his voice. Not that there were other people in the apartment. The house was already dark. It might be Sasuke was already asleep. He sighed for the nth time that night.

For the past few months, since the second year of their college began, Naruto realized that their relationship was starting to become distant. They hardly talk to each other directly. The last time Sasuke texted Naruto to make him remember to eat properly was what, two months ago? After that, Sasuke seemed to stop the communication. The only thing that kept the two talked to each other was a note from Naruto that he left hanging on the refrigerator whenever Naruto left early with a breakfast for Sasuke. Sasuke being Sasuke never replied back. Naruto's thought was maybe when Sasuke read them, he just "Hn-ed" that note. Naruto shook his head.

They never called each other like before and even a simple text message seemed awkward. Hell, the note he left behind every morning, which was the only thing that kept him from talking to Sasuke had started to get awkward too.

It wasn't totally Sasuke's fault, though… Sasuke was a person with _"I-don't-give-a-fuck"_ persona Sasuke was an indifferent person. On the outside, he seemed ignorant, like _"I-don't-care",_ but deep down, he actually cared, and only Naruto understood and knew about Sasuke, and even without Sasuke telling Naruto, Sasuke believed that Naruto already knew Sasuke's actually cared.

They became like this because of Naruto's medic's classes which had eaten lots of his free time to spend with Sasuke. Sasuke's class was normal. He had plenty of time to spend with Naruto. Whenever Naruto felt like wanting to spend the time with Sasuke, Sasuke would immediately come wherever he was to the wherever the blonde was, anytime. The problem was only with Naruto and his time management. Naruto was sucked when it came to it. Naruto didn't know how to divide the time, how much to Sasuke and how much to the university. Naruto himself realized that he never gave a fuck to his surrounding when it came to his medic classes. They were both teenagers and this was half Naruto's fault. People always make mistake.

His thought suddenly was interrupted by the realization that he was in front of their room's door already. Sighing had become his favorite thing to do recently. He held the door handle and opened it. The room was dark, so he had to search the light switch on the wall like a blind man. He chuckled to himself even though he was tired as fuck. He found simple thing like that amusing. Sasuke ever told him that sometime the way Naruto tell a joke, it wasn't and never funny, just awkward, and why the hell Naruto could laugh from an idiotic joke of his like that, Sasuke never understood. Reminiscing about Sasuke, Naruto smiled a little as he found the light switch and turned it on. He turned his head toward their king size bed and found no Sasuke on it. He widened his eyes as he switched the light back off and left the room with an odd feeling.

This was the first time he found the bed was empty. Usually, he would find Sasuke was already asleep on their bed, but not tonight. He worried his bottom lip and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

Upon entering the dark kitchen, he switched the lamp on and went to sit on one of the kitchen's stools. He fished his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Shall he call him? He was hesitated to do so. What to say? Hey Sasuke, where are you? Or was it the right sentence to say to your boyfriend?

He finally decided against calling Sasuke and sat there instead. Few hours and eight cups of coffees later, Naruto heard a Ferrari's engine roared. He stood up and went to set the lamp's power and made sure that it was dim as he went back to the stool so Sasuke wouldn't see him waiting there. He was holding his ninth cups of coffee with his both elbows propped up against the kitchen's table. Few minutes later, he found his eyes went wide by seeing his stumbled boyfriend. He put down his coffee on the kitchen's table and approached his drunken boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled under a whisper as he caught his almost falling boyfriend. The said boyfriend just smiled by looking toward his boyfriend.

"Oh well hello to you too, babe…" Sasuke said in his drunken state that Naruto never understood why Sasuke looked even sexier than before. Naruto shook his head and grabbed the drunken boy with him toward their room upstairs.

Naruto had to control his tiredness and sleepiness to his heavy, drunken boyfriend upstairs toward their room and finally, bed.

"Phew… Damn, you are heavy…" Naruto said as he wiped his imaginary sweat on his forehead.

Sasuke just smiled drunkenly and grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke successfully caught him into a hard kiss. Naruto who didn't appreciated it, pulled the other boy off of him and glared hard at him. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you!" Naruto snarled.

"Nothing, babe… I was just feeling depressed and stuffs… I need you…" Sasuke tried to catch the other boy again but Naruto just slapped his hand away. Sasuke was getting mad and he stood up from the bed and yanked the other boy's hand, shoved him and pinned him on the wall.

"Not when you are drunk." Naruto said as he tried to get away but he couldn't because Sasuke was stronger than him. "Get off." Naruto tried to struggle. He did try.

"No." Sasuke stated. He seemed like he wasn't drunk anymore, but he was still seeing two.

Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke please… I'm tired…" Naruto whined, he almost cried but he tried his best to hold the tears from falling down. He felt like his wrists were going to appear bruises tomorrow. Sasuke was pinning him so hard on the wall with his both wrists upside his head, he hissed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke seemed to ignore the hiss from the other boy as he went to the blonde's neck and started sucking on it like a vampire. The noises of sucking and sobbing filled the air. Sasuke was so aroused that he started to unbutton Naruto's white button up shirt while still sucking on the tan neck, marking every visible skin he could manage to the blonde. His libido and drunken state succeeded in making him forgot about anything other than his self-satisfaction. He didn't realize Naruto was sobbing. Naruto wasn't enjoying this a little bit. This was the first time Naruto found Sasuke not home and when he came, he was drunk and all hornier than usual, and to be honest, he hated it even the he had to admit that Sasuke looked hotter than before. Drunk, wearing a dark-blue button up shirt, long sleeves and black jeans to match his dark and mysterious aura with his three buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned to show off his pale chest, not to mention those smirks and messy dark hair.

Sasuke was too preoccupied on his own tasks, he started to unbuckle the waistband of the blonde boy, he forgot that he already let free the wrists he was holding before. The now free wrist was now holding his own hand to stop his activity from undoing the other pants off. He knitted his brows and looked up at those two red puffy eyes of blue. The wet eyelashes and the trails of tears made him realized that his partner wasn't enjoying this as much as him.

Naruto shook his head, his non-verbal way of saying that he didn't like it. Naruto mouthed a _"sorry"_ to the other boy. Sasuke's mind was clouded by anger and lust. He shoved the other boy back again on the wall, and now without pinning the other boy's wrists. Both Sasuke's hands were on each side of the Naruto's head.

"Why." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto gulped. "I don't like it, Sasuke. Please stop." He whispered as a single tear dropped down his tan cheek. "Not when you are drunk." Naruto finished, almost pleadingly.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he brought Naruto to another hard kiss. Getting tired of this, Naruto shoved the other boy away, which this time he succeeded, and he slapped Sasuke on his cheek hard. This succeeded in making Sasuke's angry and lust clouded mind back to normal. Sasuke's eyes widened, holding his cheek.

"Do you really love me? Are you going to rape me?" Naruto snarled.

This left Sasuke dropped on his knees while his right hand was cupping his right cheek from the hard slap by Naruto.

It stung as fuck.

Sasuke started to gather his right mind and regretted things. How could his anger cloud his right mind from thinking? How could he not notice Naruto's feeling?

"Naruto, I'm sorry… It's just…" Sasuke couldn't hold back his tears that ran smoothly on his pale cheeks. He didn't sob or anything, the tears just ran down like that unconsciously.

Naruto bit his lips. This was the first time had happened. He felt bad toward the other boy. He nodded to himself as he kneeled before the other boy and cupped Sasuke's face and wiped the tears away. He smiled bitterly and looked deep into those grayish eyes of his partner. How could Sasuke be this beautiful?

"I forgive you." Because it was his first time seeing Sasuke drunk like this.

Sasuke nodded and cupped Naruto's hands on his cheeks and put it down.

"I'm sorry… Let's go to sleep…"

Naruto shook his head. It brought Sasuke into knitting his brows together.

"I will sleep in the other room. I need to calm down." Naruto said as he helped the other boy up from the floor and helped him to bed.

Naruto kissed the other boy's lips softly and smiled before he left the room.

Sasuke sat down on the bed as he tried to pull his hair off of his head for being an asshole. While Naruto had a problem with time management, he had problem with anger management. He needed to restrain himself. He could loss Naruto for being an asshole like this. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth to remove the alcohol feeling inside his mouth completely. He removed all his clothes, leaving his boxer only and climbed to bed. He sighed when he looked at the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. Just when exactly Naruto arrived home? He decided he would ask him later in the morning, if they could meet. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke was sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria of the university. He chose a table that he thought was far enough from people, since he was not a people person, he wanted to be far away from people, and avoided them at all cost.

He had someone important to be brooding about right now. That was why he chose the farthest table he could manage in the first place. He was thinking about going up the roof in the university, but right now was raining hard, so the best area he could manage was the cafeteria.

Sasuke sighed as he sipped his mineral water from his bottle. He was at the nearest cafeteria of his major building, business class. There were like 5 cafeterias inside the university, and the cafeteria he always in was different with where Naruto always went, so they never met unless one of them arrange to meet.

 _'We are so close, yet so far… You are with me, yet I can't reach you… You are mine, yet I can't claim you…'_

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his folded fingers that were resting on the table by his elbows. By that, his face was totally hidden by the folded fingers and his fallen dark blue bangs. He knitted his eyebrows. He felt like shit for even thinking about crying.

 _'Uchihas don't cry, damn it!'_

Last night's _"accident"_ was still fresh inside his mind like a peppermint inside his mouth. If Naruto's hard slap didn't connect with his pale cheek last night, he could have raped Naruto. He pulled his hair out of his head at the thought.

He was sure he would ask an apology to Naruto the next morning after what had happened last night. But when he went to check on Naruto, he was already gone with breakfast on the kitchen table and a note, "Don't forget to eat. I love you. I always will."

He felt like an asshole, a real bastard, a jerk, or even worst, a rapist. He grabbed a hold on his bottle and squished it to let out his anger. He was acting stupid by going to a bar and took a good amount of alcohols when he knew that he couldn't hold the liquor. He returned home in a drunken state that he had no idea how he managed to arrive home safely, and almost raped his love and succeeded in making him cried. He could hear last night Naruto was trying his best to suppress his sobbing voice from another room across theirs that Naruto actually failed to hide that Sasuke could hear him.

He flipped his phone open and stared at the screen. He wanted to call Naruto so bad and beg for an apology, but in the other hand, this was not totally his own fault. This was part Naruto's fault. If Naruto was not that busy, he wouldn't act this way because he was so frustrated and Naruto always had so much up his sleeves about his medical stuffs which resulting in having no time for their relationship.

He sometime thought about leaving Naruto and found someone else, but he never found someone that caught his attention like Naruto did to him. There was nobody that could make him feel like Naruto did. Sure, there were lots of blonde with blue eyes, but nothing could beat Naruto. He shook his head for thinking such things. He could just leave Naruto behind. Sure he could, but the idea of Naruto with someone else, he just couldn't. He just couldn't picture Naruto with someone else. Eighteen years of living, he had never had the attraction to anyone like he had toward Naruto. Only Naruto could do that without even trying.

He couldn't take it. He stood up and headed toward the parking lot and decided to go home and sleep. Screw classes. He didn't sleep well last night, so he decided to spend today by sleeping.

 **~o0o~**

"Naruto, can you pass me the thermometer, please?"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Since this morning, Naruto was always distracted by imaginary things that seemed that he was the only person who could see it. Naruto would always day dreaming, lost in thoughts, space out, or whatever you named it. There were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were puffy and swollen. No need a genius to guess that the blonde had been crying and the bags were lacked of sleep.

"Naruto, back to earth." Neji said as he opened his eyes, arms crossed, and gritted teeth.

"…" Still no respond. Sakura, Ino, and Gaara who were present gave a look to Neji. Neji just shrugged as Sakura tried to shake Naruto's shoulder to make him came back to earth from whatever he was lost to.

"Naruto…" Sakura called him with worry dripping in her voice.

Naruto eventually went back to earth and looked at everyone in the room that was looking at him worriedly.

"You okay, blondie?" Ino said like nothing was wrong and everyone almost rolled their eyes despite of the situation they were in.

"If you have a problem, you can tell us. Maybe we could help, you know…" Sakura said again ignoring Ino's statement before, as she pointed to the four of them while the others just nodded in agreement.

"We can't work if you keep distracted like that." Neji added.

"Naruto…" Gaara said that made Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Umm…"

"Well?" Ino added in.

"It was just… Last night Sasuke and I were in a little argument, not a big deal." The rest knitted their brows.

"What happened next?" Neji said curious.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why you are always easily distracted since this morning?"

"Well…" Naruto had an instant argument whether he should just tell them or not, since they were his best friends.

"Well?" Sakura said, anticipating.

"It's nothing. I was distracted because last night was the first time Sasuke and I had an argument, so I was, well…"

"What was the two of you were arguing about?" Gaara was curious right now as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just…"

 _'Think Naruto… Think…'_ Naruto was nervous. He couldn't lie to his best friends but he also couldn't tell them about what had actually happened. He loved Sasuke and his problem was his only. He believed he could manage his own relationship without his best friends worrying.

"Just?" Sakura said.

"Umm… You see, I arrived home last night and I was so hungry and I wanted to cook something since Sasuke couldn't cook. Sasuke insisted to just order some fast food or something but I was being hard also insisting to cook on my own. I was so sleepy I accidentally cut my finger and he was so panicked and furious. Panicked because I was being careless and furious because I didn't listen to him. I felt sorry because I have no chance to apologize and now I keep thinking about it."

The five were silent for a moment, trying to digest what Naruto was saying.

"I understand. Since Sasuke is possessive by nature." Ino commented.

Naruto was thankful that they didn't want to break a sweat to check if any of his fingers were bandaged or not, and he had his own reason why he wore a long-sleeved button-up blue shirt in the first place to hide his abused wrists Sasuke caused last night.

"You have to talk to him to make it straight." Sakura added. Gaara nodded.

Naruto shook his head. "I think I can't."

Neji crossed his arms. "… And why is that?"

"Oh, you all know damn well why I can't." Naruto eyed the _'things'_ on the table they were working on.

Gaara choked. Sakura immediately grabbed a bottle of water somewhere and handed it to Gaara while Gaara took it and drank half of its content, nodded his thanks to Sakura as they looked back to Naruto.

Neji sighed. "Damn with the assignment." Sakura and Ino nodded and sighed, agreeing with Neji.

Naruto bit his lips.

"You can go home now, for today." Gaara said after he came back from his previous state. The three nodded their heads except Naruto.

"But…" Naruto said hesitating.

"We can handle the rest. You seem to be somewhere else although your body is here. It's useless to keep you here. Now go." said Neji as he stood up and went to take the thermometer that Naruto couldn't get for him before.

Naruto couldn't finish as Ino stood up as well and grabbed Naruto and his backpack and shooed him away and locked the room from inside.

Naruto sighed and yelled a "thanks" and went back to their house with intention to talk to Sasuke.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto arrived home and tiptoed his way toward their shared bedroom. It was still ten in the morning. The door on their room was slightly opened. He peered inside and found his boyfriend was tangled with an orange blanket, with his back facing the door. Naruto inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself and entered the room as quiet as possible. As he got closer, he watched his boyfriend's sleeping form. Since it was still ten in the morning, he got so much time to _"talk"_ to his boyfriend to straight things up between the two.

Just as he was about to get a little closer to see his boyfriend's face that was facing the right side of the room, so Naruto was facing Sasuke's left face, the-said boyfriend opened his eyes. Naruto straightened his body as he gasped, shocked beyond belief he thought he almost died from heart attack. If his heart was made by humans, had long fallen out of its place by now. Naruto brushed his chest and closed his eyes while Sasuke laughed. Instead of getting mad at the troll boyfriend, Naruto just smiled, but still closing his eyes and brushing his chest to calm his heart down.

"I don't know whether I should kill you or laugh with you." Naruto said while Sasuke still laughing like a mad man.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to calm down as he sat near the bed where Sasuke was lying. Sasuke's laughter actually died as he wiped his tears away. Naruto light punch the man and smiled sweetly. Sasuke got up a little and kissed Naruto's lips sweetly and smiled.

"You didn't come to class today?" Naruto asked.

"I did. I just got tired and decided to rest today so here I am."

Naruto pouted. "Lucky you."

"How about you? Why you come early today?" Sasuke asked back, massaging the other's hand.

"I was so distracted the whole time at the laboratory, thinking about you and they shooed me away and here I am…"

"They didn't mad at you, did they?" Sasuke was about to stand up, to teach them how to behave toward his boyfriend as a hand yanked him down. Trust Sasuke to go mad like that when it concerned about Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I lied about you being furious about my carelessness and didn't hear what you said and I have no chance of apologizing to you due to the stupid assignments."

Sasuke nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm first." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry last night I went too far. I don't want to lie to you. Last night I went to Suigetsu's bar and got all high because I was so frustrated that we seldom meet and interact other than that note of yours. I don't understand how my mind worked, it just happened that when I saw you, my brain registered that you were hotter than usual and I got all hornier and you know the rest…"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Now it's my turn."

Sasuke nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I'm sorry, too, because I never have enough time to spend with you. The medic classes are too much. Half the problem is mine. We are both teenagers. I learned about male teenager hormone and stuffs of being unstable. I just don't like you doing that while drunk."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well?" Sasuke said as the two sat, facing each other. Since they had already sort things out…

"Let's cook and then watch movie and and and and…" Naruto instantly was the happy self he was before as he blabbing things that made Sasuke smirked. He decided to cut the other boy off by kissing the lips, which succeeded in making Naruto shutting up his mouth and went red.

"Teme, stop kissing me every time I'm in the middle of my speech!" Naruto said pouting, crossing his arms and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head as he stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand and leaded the way to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. At least he could settle this problem.

 **TBC**

 **Published:**

Friday, November 24th 2017 @ 02.12 PM (JST)


	14. Triggered

Sai walked down the parking lot to the hospital lobby, intending to meet his boyfriend. After the meeting with Sasuke, he decided to have a talk with Naruto immediately. How should he start? What should he say? He hadn't thought about that part yet. He clicked his tongue and scanned the lobby to find someone he knew. He found the woman and smiled as he approached her.

"Ino, where's Naruto?"

"Sai? Come, follow me."

Sai did as he was told and walked to wherever Ino led him to. When they walked past the elevator, Sai knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's with the elevator?" Sai asked, curios. For all he knew, Naruto's room was on the third floor. Were they going to use the stairs?

"Nah… He has been spending most of the time at the cafeteria."

Sai made a face. What's with the Dickless? Did he have something troubling him?

Sai bumped onto Ino's back when the woman stopped abruptly. "That's him." Ino informed.

Sai raised his eyebrow. "What do you think he is thinking right now?"

Ino shrugged. "No idea. I've asked him before but he refused to answer. Why don't you ask him? Maybe he would answer when you ask?"

Sai nodded. "Thanks, woman."

Ino rolled her eyes and left the pale man.

Sai watched his doctor from the entrance. The Dickless was still on his white coat, hiding his face with the palms of his hands, with elbows were prompted up on the table supporting the head. Sai eventually made his way to sit across the blonde man.

"Naruto."

Naruto, who recognized the voice calling his name, took a deep breath. "I told you to take same rests, didn't I?"

"There is something I want to tell you."

"Is that too important for you to come here instead of just from phone call?" Naruto scolded, but he still refused to move from his earlier position.

"Then, where's your phone?" Sai asked, which succeeded in making Naruto raising his head. "Holy shit, what the hell?" To say that Sai wasn't shock was an understatement. There were bags under those blue eyes and the normally tan man was now pale. The blue eyes were bloodshot.

"I left my phone in my room." Naruto admitted.

Sai deep sighed, pitied the man in front of him. "You ordered me to rest when you should be the one to take some."

"Have you eaten, Sai?" Naruto asked breaking the topic, ignoring Sai's comment.

Sai nodded and asked him the same question. "What about you?"

Naruto nodded back.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said sincerely. "I haven't gotten my sleep as much as I needed it. No matter how much force I put to close my eyes to sleep, I just can't shut down my mind. Not to mention those weird dreams I keep getting." Naruto finished with a groan.

Sai scoffed. "Now that you mention it. What kind of dream you keep getting?" The pale man was curious, as he crossed his arms around his chest. Naruto had promised back in Berlin that he would tell, but yesterday night when he came to his apartment, the guy still refused to.

Naruto let his neck twisted backward so he was facing the ceiling with eyes closed. "I keep dreaming- no. I keep having this nightmare. It was so clear of the scene that night I hit the tree to avoid hitting you. There was this voice yelling my name… I just couldn't name who the voice belongs to, because it wasn't yours. That's the depressing part. I also have this weird dream where I was in the middle of nowhere, clearly inside a dim room. There was this voice, not sure if it's the same voice with my nightmare before, but this voice kept telling me to get out of the room. When I asked who was he, the person didn't reply. The depressing part was I couldn't get out of that depressing place." Naruto groaned as he tried pulling his blonde hair out of his head.

"Don't do that."

Naruto stopped and went back to his first position, hiding his face. "I can't stop thinking about the dream. I have been having sleepless nights recently. This has never happened before. So why now?"

"Do you want to know why?" Sai provided.

This made Naruto raising his face from his hands to look at Sai pleadingly. "Did you know?"

Sai nodded. "You know too well that you are amnesia, right?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

Sai smirked. "What do you think the idea that Sasuke Uchiha was the one who triggered you for having those dreams?"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"I notice, you know. Ever since that encountered with the Uchiha, the bags under your eyes had started to darkened."

Naruto was silent.

"Naruto, look. I won't have much time left-"

"Please don't talk about it. I don't have the mood too-"

"Please, listen to me. It's the truth and let's face it like a real man."

Naruto looked away.

Sai sighed. "I won't have much time left. You know that I love you too much, and to tell you the truth, seeing you cry every time your patient died pains me. It hurts so much here." Sai said as he held his white shirt where his heart located.

Sai watched as Naruto worried his bottom lip before he continued. "I know that you already knew about this Sasuke Uchiha."

"How did you-l"

"Gaara texted me after your meeting with him. He also said that you have asked Kakashi first but he refused to spill the beans."

Naruto looked at Sai expectantly.

"There is no denying it that he is part of your past memories."

"What are you implying to?"

"What I am saying is, I am begging you to make up with him."

"What the-"

"Let me finish first. Please don't interrupt. If I am done, you then can complain. But hear me out first."

Naruto could only stare at Sai before he agreed with a nod.

"Good. Now listen. Long story short, I am gonna die, and that's the fact. You know damn well that I love you. For me, it's so hard to imagine the image of you crying there alone when my time come. I want someone to comfort you, to replace me. And the only person I could think of was Sasuke. Kakashi is another story. If he knew about my condition, even if I am already dead, he would still hunt my corpse down and kill me again and again for making you cried. You might not know this side of Kakashi, but when it comes to your safety he will do anything. When something goes wrong, he will fix it. Did you know the reason why he changed your surname from Namikaze to Uzumaki?"

Naruto shook his head.

"The reason is so Sasuke can't track you down. Why I knew this? Just look at how Sasuke held you that day back at the coffee shop. No need rocket science to guess that."

"So, what you are saying is that you are giving me to him? Are you nuts?" Naruto was now growling. What the guy was thinking? Did the cancer has taken its toll on his brain?

Sai shook his head. "It's lucky if I can last for six months. For that time being, I want to have you for six days. Sasuke can have a day with you, for every week. I also plan on asking Tsunade to make you my private doctor."

"That's not gonna happen." Naruto scoffed and then he shook his head, refusing the man. This guy was sick! No sane person wanted to share boyfriend, right?

"I know it's crazy but the circumstance is different, Naruto. If I didn't have this fucking cancer in the first place, I swear to god that I would fight tooth and nails to keep you for myself. I don't care about your past with him. But this is different. Please understand."

There was silent before Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. Don't you feel jealous? I mean-"

"Of course I do. But what is there I have to do? I told you that I love you too much, and I don't want you to be alone when my time come."

"…"

"Please Naruto…"

"You met him, don't you?"

Sai nodded. "I don't have any option."

"Did he threaten you?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"No! I did this on my own. Please Naruto."

Naruto was hesitated before he eventually gave up. "I don't know Sai. I will think about this first."

"Don't you want to know about your past with him?" Damn, it's too difficult to coax Naruto.

Naruto shrugged.

Sai sighed and nodded. "I will give you two days to think about it through. I will also meet Tsunade after. Please consider this. If you agree, your schedule with him will be on every Thursday, which will be three days from now on."

"You seem that you have been thinking about this for too long."

"I have calculated everything. Just two things I want to ask you before I leave."

"What is it?"

"Fiirst, don't ever let Kakashi knew about all of these, including my condition. Second, I want to be cremated."

Naruto didn't know what to feel.

 **~o0o~**

Reading a newspaper with a cup of black coffee in the morning was a habit for a certain president of a certain company. Flipping the papers, Itachi's favorite was the business section. He smirked as he sipped his black coffee before reading the section. Reading newspaper in the morning with a cup of black coffee was the best thing to anticipate every day especially when his company was on the headline making profits for the beloved country. He felt so proud of himself.

"I shall as well celebrate my accomplishment." Itachi murmured to nobody but himself as he flipped to another page. Itachi put down the newspaper when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Good mor-" Itachi couldn't finish his greeting and choked instead upon seeing his little brother.

Sasuke was smiling absent mindedly.

Sasuke just woke up because he thought that it was about time before he left for work. First thing he always did in the morning was to do his business in the toilet, except brushing his teeth. Why? After that, there was breakfast on the second place. The reason he refused to brush his teeth before eating his breakfast was because that he didn't like it when the taste of the toothpaste ruined the taste of the foods. He preferred to eat his breakfast first then brush his teeth, not the other way around. He didn't like it when he was about to go to his office and his mouth smelled like anything other than toothpaste.

Sasuke was on his own world that morning that was why he was smiling. Why he was smiling? That was what Itachi was wondering.

The reason behind that smile was that he was woken up not by his alarm, but a text message. It's not what it was from, but what was inside. It was a text from Sai, saying that Naruto would meet him at twelve to eat lunch together, and that meant that Naruto had agreed to meet Sasuke to make up what they had left on one particular night. Sasuke wondered how Sai managed to make Naruto agreed to this. Never mind. He got to meet Naruto and that was what mattered.

He was still on his own world until he heard someone choking, his smile was shattered to a frown. He then was snapped back to reality when he realized that he wasn't alone and there the devil reincarnation whom claimed himself as his beloved brother, was sitting on one of the kitchen stools with a face as red as his favorite tomato. The devil himself was choking to death. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please don't ruin my rare beautiful day." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He raised his right brow and scoffed when he landed his eyes on the kitchen table.

"You made breakfast." It wasn't a question. Sasuke shrugged and went to get two bowls from the cupboard, one for steamed rice and the other for the soup.

"Hn." …was the only respond Itachi gave after he regained his composure by downing a glass of water.

Sasuke stopped in front of the rice cooker with his back facing the devil. "What."

"…It's just…" Itachi seemed to think. "Never mind…" Itachi chose to shut up.

Or not.

Itachi smirked while Sasuke's back was still facing him. He coughed to himself and changed his facial expression to an innocent angel. "So…" He started. He now knew what to say.

Sasuke in the other hand after he got his steamed rice into his bowl from the rice-cooker, he closed it and sighed. "Seriously, Itachi… Do I have to report every single time as to what I am up to?" He already knew Itachi in a heartbeat.

Itachi crossed his arms with eyes closed. "Well, after your rampages few years ago, and your recent "cooking in the bathroom", then yes, you have to." Itachi air quoted the "cooking in the bathroom" to emphasize the meaning.

Sasuke sighed as he put his breakfast which consisted of a bowl of steamed rice, miso soup, bacon, and a cup of green tea, which of course Itachi had prepared before. The Devil surprisingly knew how to cook. He sat across where Itachi was and rolled his eyes as he looked his brother's serious face, which looked nothing other than a pure demon.

"… I'm your sweet, older brother after all…" Itachi continued as he shrugged.

Sasuke scoffed. "Ah, Itachi... You just knew me so well that I hate sweet." Sasuke smiled sweetly, which Itachi knew that it was Sasuke's way of mocking him. In an instant the smile disappeared from the younger Uchiha.

Itachi's right eyebrow twitched painfully.

Sasuke sighed. "Please Itachi… I will tell you but not now."

Itachi eventually stopped asking after he rolled his eyes. "Promise me you will tell me everything next time."

"Promise is bound to be broken."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the nth time that morning before he cut his chopsticks into two. "Itadakimasu."

Itachi sighed for being ignored.

"Oh, and by the way, I will be taking my day off today. I have things to take care of."

Itachi eyed his little brother suspiciously. "Don't tell me you are going to cook in the bathroom again."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why would I?"

Itachi shrugged as he eyed the knife Sasuke was using to cut the bacon in half. "Can't believe you with sharp things anymore…"

Sasuke chose to smirk and devour his foods.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke Uchiha usually wore black crisp suite. It was rare to see him in a casual outfit. It was almost impossible to see the man in anything other than that suit. Last time he wore something casual was years ago when he was in college. After that, suit was all he wore when most of his time he spent at his office.

Oh, not really. He forgot about the outfits he wore when going out to the blind dates.

He was clad in a casual outfit. He was wearing blue navy shirt with black jeans and black leather jacket with blue navy converse. Today he had put some efforts on this special occasion. If not because of today that he would be meeting with Naruto, he wouldn't go as far as go shopping for the outfits this morning.

He was sitting on a bench under a tree to protect him from the sun. The sun was too hot for his liking but lucky him that the wind was comforting.

This morning, when Sai informed him that Naruto had agreed on meeting him, Sai had attached Naruto's contact for him to call just in case. He was about to text Naruto if they would meet today or not, but the blonde man was faster than him.

Sasuke smiled remembering the text message. Naruto had asked about where to meet. Sasuke had sent him the direction, and he was at there now. Sasuke first wanted to show Naruto the high school they went together. Sasuke also brought a photo album to show Naruto their memories in the high school together.

He waited and waited and eventually he grew impatient. It seemed like forever! Was Naruto late? He knew that the Dobe was sucked when it came to dividing his time. Sasuke smirked bitterly as it reminded him of when they were together years ago. He shook his head to dispel that thoughts. Or perhaps he was a little bit too early? To confirm his thinking, he raised his jacket's sleeve up a little to check his watch and it showed him five minutes to ten. He sighed. He was the one who came too early. They had agreed on meeting at ten so they could spend as much time as possible for the day, or it was more for his part. Didn't matter.

Just when he thought of that, a black car pulled up next to his car few meters away from where he sat at the bench. He stared at the car supporting his indifferent expression. The sweet engine of the black sport car still roaring. He watched carefully as there was a pause before the door of the passenger's seat opened and a black leather boots appeared as it could be seen touching the dirt.

Sasuke held his breath when Naruto stood up and closed the door. He stepped back and the car left, probably it was Sai who drove him there.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke breathed in at the view. There Naruto was standing few meters away from him next to where he parked his car. The sun was shining on the golden hair it was angelic. Looking from his hair down, Sasuke was a little disappointed that he couldn't see those blue eyes, but it wasn't bad either with that shades. Naruto pulled it off too well. He was like a model straight out from a magazine. Not to mention that tanned skin. It was exotic. Down to those plump lips and to the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a white v-neck tee shirt, a washout denim jeans and black boots up to the middle before his knees. He was also wearing gold watch.

If people didn't know Naruto, they would guess him as a model, not a doctor.

Naruto was putting on a show when he walked toward him. The wind was blowing the gold strands and the sun was shining, and for a moment he thought that he was in heaven.

"Hey."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Hey."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. How's your wrists?" Naruto asked and the smirk didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Was Naruto mocking him?

"I can't tell if you are sincerely asking my wellbeing out of concern or was just mocking."

Naruto shrugged. "Both I guess." He took a seat on the bench beside Sasuke as he took his shades off and hooked it on the v-line of his shirt.

"Hn." Sasuke was cool outside but inside he was dying. The person he missed so much was sitting beside him. He eyed the man on his left from the corner of his eyes. The man was carefree sitting on the bench with his long legs sprawling carelessly on the dirt floor, right tan hand was on the handrail and the other was on top of his lap.

"You will be using your car for today and you have to drive me home." It was a statement.

Sasuke nodded. "My pleasure." He meant it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto when the man looked at him with a sweet smile. The smile was contagious he saw the blonde gasped. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" Why did the smile go too fast from Naruto?

"I-it's n-nothing." He spluttered.

Sasuke didn't want to make Naruto uncomfortable he didn't press the topic any further, he shrugged.

"S-so…" Naruto started by clearing his throat and sat upright. He made himself a little bit facing Sasuke, their knees meeting, to look the man in the eyes. "Why are we here?"

Sasuke nodded. "This is our high school. I just want to know if you remember any of this."

Naruto nodded acknowledging the information. "I honestly have no idea about it per se. Kakashi never mention about it and I never asked so…" Naruto sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

Naruto pondered for a moment before he answered. "Maybe you can tell me from the start of how we met until you know… Today. In exchange I will tell you how I have been after that night."

That sounded like a plan… But there's no way that he would tell Naruto everything. He should be careful. "Did Kakashi tell you anything about your past?"

"Aside from my parents, then no… Why?"

Sasuke nodded with the information. "There could be reason why he didn't tell you so I will just tell you the highlight. I am afraid if I tell you everything, I could mess up since I don't have any idea about your medical history."

"That's… reasonable." Naruto agreed. "Shoot."

"So… We knew each other since diapers. Our parents were friends since they were in high school. We attended school together in kindergarten. When we were about to enter elementary, you and your family had to move to German to continue the enterprise, hence we separated. We met again a day before high school exam entrance back at the coffee shop, the one in the Yokohama. Remember?"

Naruto nodded, Sasuke continued. "We went to school together, and on the graduation day, I confessed my feeling to you on the same spot as we are sitting right now."

"Oh." Naruto said and his cheeks darkened.

Sasuke smiled. "You accepted my feelings and that's when we started to live together. Long story short, it is safe to say that you disappeared and I couldn't track your whereabouts. And thus, I lost you for about seven years. And on those years there were no day I could go by without thinking about suicide."

Naruto was silent so Sasuke chose to continue. "That fateful day, you appeared again at that coffee shop. Of all the coffee shops in Japan you could be at, you were there. All I could think of that day when I see you was hugging you. My feet had their own mind for dragging me to you and held you in my arms. When my eyes landed on you, I seriously didn't think anything else other than you. It seemed like everything didn't exist but just you and I."

Sasuke paused when he watched Naruto casted his eyes somewhere while worrying his bottom lip.

"What do you think if you were on my shoes what would you do? You lost your lover all of a sudden and for seven years you had no idea where was he, and what he was up to. Just when he appeared, that significant person had no idea about you and you somehow were the cause of ruining his date because apparently your long-lost lover had a new man already."

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke didn't realize that he was carried away so he stopped. "No, you shouldn't. I'm sorry I got carried away. It's not your fault. I don't mean to." For a moment Sasuke felt terrible to the man. "I'm sorry, Naruto. To tell you the truth, I am too sensitive when it comes to you. After the incident, I went to meet your guardian, Kakashi. He told me something which hurt me too much, I ended up at the hospital. Call it fate but I got admitted to where you work. I also heard that you are not in charge of surgery because you are not a surgeon but an oncologist… But you just happen to walk by."

"…"

Sasuke sighed. He had never talked this much to anybody, even to Itachi. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you know why I chose that one particular coffee shop?"

"Huh?"

Naruto shrugged. "I somehow knew that location. I was mindlessly driving to that place. I came before that day, and I was happy with doing so, I ended up coming back."

"That's…" Incredible?

"What's that, anyway?" Naruto cut off the subject and pointed at the black box Sasuke was holding.

"Oh." Sasuke undid the orange ribbon that was tied in a loose knot before he opened the black box to reveal something. "This is an album of us and the others when we were in high school." Sasuke finished and handed the black album to Naruto for him to see it to himself. Naruto said his thanks absent-mindedly and began to open the album.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Monday, November 27th 2017 12.13 AM (JST)


	15. Wine!

Naruto was again found himself in the cafeteria of the hospital alone, still wearing his white coat. He was sitting on one of the tables there with his elbow was prompted up against the table, face buried on the palm of his hands. It was Wednesday, almost a week already after his meeting with Sasuke, and he felt like crap than he had already was. His eyes were heavy, body was tired, but mind wouldn't shut down. His mind kept having these scenes he didn't remember before if it had really occurred in his past or not.

After the meeting with Sasuke, his dreams became more frequent. After he woke up from his dream, he would felt lonely afterward. That resulting in him having sleepless night. This was getting worse each day. His head was pounding it was deafening! He tried to pull his hair just to lessen the pain but it only did him justice for a moment and he just couldn't keep doing that forever, could he?

"Fuck…" He yelled under a whisper. He heard somewhere that cursing could reduce pain by 20-ish present. He didn't know if it was true but at least it felt so for him. He hissed. He needed to take a day off but he just couldn't leave his patients. What should he do?

"Go home, brat. Don't force yourself." A gentle voice said to him. Without lifting his head, he could feel Tsunade, the owner of the gentle voice, took a seat across him.

"But granny, I still have-"

"Lift your head, brat. It's impolite to speak to someone older than you like that."

Naruto heaved a deep sigh and raised his head from the palm of his hands eventually. "I'm sorry."

It was an understatement to say that Tsunade wasn't shocked upon seeing Naruto's face. "Is it that bad?" She gasped.

Naruto closed his eyes through knitted eyebrows and nodded.

Tsunade frowned. "I took this from my shelves. Go home and drink some. This will help."

Naruto looked at Tsunade's hand which was holding a bottle of wine. "But this is-"

"Go before I change my mind."

Naruto put a small smile on his face. "Thanks granny. But I don't think I could drive." Naruto sighed and buried his face on the table to emphasize his words.

"It's that bad, huh?" Tsunade sighed back before she continued. "Sai is on his way."

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head again to see Tsunade in confusion.

"I called him an hour ago."

"Hmm…"

"While waiting for Sai why don't you tell me what happened?"

Tsunade was a neurologist, the head of the hospital and also his late-grandma's sister, and from her Naruto took a liking to become a doctor. He already thought of Tsunade as his own grandma. So Tsunade knew all about Naruto and his conditions but not many people knew about it. She was the one who became Naruto's doctor when he was hospitalized few years ago because of the incident that particular night. There was a blood clot on his nerves that had wiped out his entire memory.

Naruto put his chin on his hands again as his elbows were prompted up on the table. His head was heavy but he needed someone to hear his troubles. Tsunade could be more understanding than Kakashi. With a sigh for the nth time that day, he spoke. "Have I told you about meeting Sasuke?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah… I met Itachi before when little Uchiha was admitted to the hospital. Poor kid…"

Naruto worried his bottom lip, feeling pressured and guilty.

Seeing that, Tsunade interrupted. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. You don't have your memory and he is too sensitive. You know, being Uchiha and all… When it comes to feeling, they fall hard. I know because I was friend with one."

"How about Sai's condition? Have I told you about it?"

"Cancer?"

Naruto casted his eyes down, feeling even guiltier.

"I knew that that kid has something wrong with him. So what about it?"

"Sai came out with a stupid plan. Long story short, he wanted me to meet Sasuke to patch things up."

"What? Is he mental?" The older doctor couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Reasons are one, he will die. Two, he won't let me by myself when his time come, saying that I must have someone to replace him comforting me when I need it."

Tsunade was silent at first but nodded eventually. "Understandable." The guy must have loved Naruto too much to have such plan. Poor kid. "I recommended you to keep your mouth shut about this to Kakashi. You know how he can be."

Naruto agreed. "Sai told me as that."

"Be careful."

"I will…"

"And? Is that why you have that bags under your eyes?"

"No… I met Sasuke for the first time, for what I remember, few weeks ago at the coffee shop. Only when I met him that I began to have these weird and frightening dreams."

"About what?"

"Frightening dream is that I was seeing these visions of my own accident of that unfortunate night. It was too real I always woke up like I had been running for miles nonstop. It was too scary. The weird dream is about me being stuck in a dim room with someone I don't know who kept calling my name and ordered me to get out of that room but I just couldn't. That was confusing, I was always woken up feeling lonely. My dreams only appeared like two times, but after the meeting with Sasuke almost a week ago, thanks to Sai, the dreams become frequent. I have it every night. And even when I want to try to take a nap, the dream would start again. I can't escape…"

Tsunade was watching Naruto intently, seeing the kid was getting desperate by now. "That's why I give you this bottle. Try to drink this after you arrived home."

"But, it's still ten in the morning-"

"Screw that. Drink it up."

"…"

"Anyway, did you sleep alone all these time?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tsunade almost face-palming her face. "Idiot. What's the point of having Sai if you still sleep alone?"

"Umm…"

"How far are your relationship with Sai going?"

"Far like what?"

"Have you had sex with him?"

Naruto choked and went red, unable to reply to that.

"You are sooo stupid, aren't you?"

"What should I do then?"

"Sleep together, kiss, having sex, what else?"

Naruto had turned redder each second, gapping his mouth like a fish outside the water.

"What have you done with him these past two years then?"

Naruto looked away. "Making out…"

"Not even blowjob?"

Naruto went impossibly redder than ripped tomato.

"Handjob?"

Naruto shook his head, feeling embarrassed.

"Not even dry humping?"

"Ugh…"

Tsunade slapped his forehead. "I can't believe you…"

Naruto worried his bottom lip and got himself a drink from his mineral water he had with him before and drank them all in one go.

"Good morning, Tsunade." A voice interrupted the two, Tsunade stood up. It was Sai. Sai gave Tsunade a peck on her cheek before he eyed the blonde man. "Let's go, Dickless."

"Ohh… That makes sense now…" It just downed to Tsunade now why Sai gave Naruto that nickname. "He hasn't seen your dick, has he?" Tsunade teased, and she laughed and left when Naruto went redder than he had already was if it was even possible.

Sai knitted his eyebrows. "What you guys were talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Naruto took the bottle of red wine with his right hand and grabbed Sai's pale hand with the other and left the place feeling humiliated.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto decided that he would cook dinner for the two so they ended up going grocery shopping. After they bought anything they needed, on their way back from shopping, Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"I want to spend the night with you. Think we can drop by my apartment first to get my clothes?"

Sai nodded, grinning. "Do whatever pleases you, Dickless."

Naruto went red. "Stop calling me that."

Sai shrugged, still grinning. "I will stop after I see if you have one."

Naruto gave the driver a look.

Sai sensing this, he asked. "What's with that look?" Still grinning, once in a while stealing glances toward the passenger.

"I want to wipe that stupid grin off of your face so badly."

"Prove me."

"Huh?"

"Prove me something so I can stop calling you that."

Naruto stuck his tongue out to the driver and averted his eyes to the road.

They eventually arrived at Sai's apartment after getting Naruto's clothes from his apartment.

"Do you want anything as a side dishes?"

Sai shrugged as he watched the Dickless from the kitchen table. He was sitting on the kitchen stool with his elbows prompted up against the table, hands supporting his chin, still grinning.

Naruto glances at Sai behind and frowned as he saw him still grinning. "What's with that face?"

Sai shrugged. "I just love seeing you cooking. Probably my favorite thing to do."

Naruto scoffed. "You are so hopeless." He commented with a smile. "How's your condition?"

"Apart from the constant nose bleeding, fatigue, and worn out too fast, I'm good. I can handle them… What do you have in mind to cook?"

Naruto set aside the vegetables he had chopped into pieces and put them on the boiling water. "Chicken soup and brown rice for you. Maybe a couple of- oh right! While you are waiting," Naruto paused as he searched through plastic bags, he took an apple when he found it and washed it thoroughly. He dried the apple with tissue paper on the kitchen table and threw it to Sai. "eat this as a snack." Sai caught the apple perfectly.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Sai commented before he started eating the apple.

The rest was Naruto cooking while Sai watched him cooked while eating his apple. When they finished eating, Sai was still there watching Naruto washing the dishes. Sai didn't know what to do, he unconsciously studying the man in front of him.

Naruto was a fine man. He was tall, having broad shoulder, and proportional muscles here and there. His skin was too sexy to ignore it was like Naruto was kissed by the sun itself. He was like a Greek god, except Naruto was half-German half-Japanese. Blue eyes, blonde hair… The epitome of walking summer, or what was it? If Sai were to say, Naruto was a god of summer. Naruto was too sexy. What could it feel to have Naruto under him? The thought sent shiver down his spine, his junior jolted excitedly.

Sai stood up, couldn't resist seeing Naruto's backside. He could see those toned cheeks through the fabric Naruto was wearing. He rounded the table and went to stand behind Naruto. He circled his arms around Naruto and he could feel Naruto startled from it.

"Sai, I'm busy…" Naruto retorted but it was weak. Sai smiled as he buried his face on tan neck and began sucking it. He could feel Naruto shivered.

"Sai…"

But he ignored it. He continued sucking and licked sensually on the tan neck. "You smell great." Sai breathed in the scent. It was unique, totally Sai's favorite. He continued his ministration from the juncture of tan neck up to the back of Naruto's ear. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He was so turned on! He was a normal man with sexual desire! He had been dating Naruto for about two years now and so far they only did was making out, and he never touched Naruto's part because Naruto always refused to do it.

"Naruto…" Oh god. His pants were getting tight! He sucked the spot on the back of Naruto's ear and it resulting in making weird noises. He could feel Naruto washed his hands and dried them on the white apron he was wearing the whole time.

"Sai…" Sai smiled and began nipping at the earlobe. His hands had traveled up and disappeared behind the apron. He tried to slid his hand under Naruto's shirt to find hot skin of muscles underneath. He traveled his hand further up to find nipple, and he began playing it with his fingers. He was pleased when he received a breathy moan from the man.

Sai didn't know why but usually Naruto would get away with it. But today Naruto seemed to be submissive, which he liked it.

Meanwhile Naruto was closing his eyes. He actually liked it. He was turned on and he had trouble keeping his balance so he held the sink to keep him from falling. God was it felt good. The pleasure was sent straight to his groin!

"Should we move to your bed?" Naruto asked between breathy voice. Was it the wine doing? He was the only one drinking the alcohol, and it had its effect on him already. But he didn't feel strange or anything. He was still aware of his surrounding. Maybe it was the frustration he had been feeling all this time that had been waiting to be released.

Naruto suddenly felt his body was being spun around and his mouth was attacked by the slightly taller man, but not that it was significant. His lips felt cold against his burning skin, it was maddening. He was being submissive and all he could do was responding to Sai's kisses, while Sai's hands traveled to all of his body. "Sai…"

Sai eventually broke the kiss and grabbed the tan hand on his pale one and dragged him upstairs. Once they entered Sai's room, the two became eager as they removed all of their clothes, as if they were being chased down and they needed to hurry up. It didn't take long for the both men to be on their birthday suits.

So the night continued…

 **~o0o~**

Naruto was the first to wake up. It was five in the morning and he felt something strange. Not only his backside hurt that he had to choose the right angle to sit, but something just didn't seem right he couldn't pin –point what was it. On the bright side, he could have his sleep.

He looked at his left. Sai was still sleeping with his chest raising up and down in a steady rhythm. The white blanket was only covering their lower part. Naruto noticed that there were blue dots on Sai's pale skin. He studied the dots. They were strange looking. Did he put them there? But he didn't remember ever doing that. He remembered he only did some on the neck area. He averted his eyes from the strange looking dots on Sai's pale abdomen to the neck area. He put one on the shoulder blade. They were different. Then it all downed to him. The dots were from the leukemia.

Something was vibrating and he scanned the area to check where it was coming from. When he noticed his cell phone upside the nightstand, he took it and notice that today was Thursday, his meeting with Sasuke.

Sasuke…

He slapped his face and stood up. He went to the drawer nearby and took a paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it and changed to his fresh clothes he brought yesterday. With that, he grabbed his keys and wallet before he left the apartment.

 **~o0o~**

Sai woke up at seven in the morning to an empty bed. Naruto was nowhere near sight. With a sigh he stood up. Somewhere in his heart he felt a pang on his chest. Could it be Naruto ran away? Why didn't he wake him up?

Sai sighed and sat up. He was about to stand up when something caught his attention. It was a note from Naruto on the nightstand.

 _"Sai, I'm sorry I left. I don't have the heart to wake you up seeing you sleeping so peacefully. Something came up so I need to hurry. Go and take a shower. There are leftovers I have prepared the night before in the refrigerator, all you need is to just heat them up in the microwave. After that, please take some rest. I will be back later tonight after the schedule with Sasuke._

 _Ps. Something that came up is that Kakashi needs a documents he left in his computer. I have to scan and send them to Kakashi asap._

 _Yours truly, Naruto."_

After reading that, Sai smiled. When he stood up, the world spun and he fell as blackness took his vision away.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto arrived home feeling worn out, which didn't make sense when he got to sleep last night without those stupid dreams.

He knitted his eyebrows with eyes closed, temporarily waiting for nobody but himself to gather his thoughts, or more exactly to calm his heartbeat down. His hands began sweating while still holding on the steering wheel. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes to see straight. Could he be anemia? To prove his point, he tilted his head to the side like a puppy always did when it was curious about something it saw. He held onto it for about fifteen seconds before he straightened back his head. Instantly his vision blurred for a moment before it went back to normal. Yes, he was anemia.

With a sigh, he exited his car and went straight to the house without forgetting to lock the car behind. He fished the keys inside his pocket and put it inside the keyhole and twisted it. He opened the door and locked it from inside before he headed straight to his room, knowing that Kakashi was still abroad. He lied to Sai that Kakashi needed him for the documents. He just wanted to calm his hectic mind down. This was insane.

He rummaged through his drawer and found a medicine for anemia. He downed one before he removed all his clothes and headed to his bathroom. He sat down on the floor, just right under the shower head after turning it on and set it to warm water. It took about few minutes before it turned to the right temperature. It felt great when the warm water hit his tensed muscles. He didn't make any attempt to stand up, so he let the water ran down on him, sitting there on the wet floor, too tired to move. He let his head rested on the cold wall and his legs sprawled on the floor.

He had slept with Sai, period. They were a couple and it was a general thing to do. So why did he feel like he had betraying someone? Who exactly? His mind trailed off to one Sasuke Uchiha. Did he betray him by sleeping with Sai? Could this be anymore maddening than it had already been? He felt guilty. He felt nervous and somehow the back of his mind said that he shouldn't meet Sasuke today because what he had done last night.

Naruto scoffed but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were empty. This was ridiculous.

As time went by the warm water's temperature began to rise.

He began to wonder… No need rocket science to know that Sasuke's mere existence was the main reason of the dreams and sleepless nights he had been having. The man's presence was too strong to ignore. The man was gorgeous and from their last encounter, he could judge that Sasuke was a sweet guy, even though from the outside, or if people didn't know him, they would think that Sasuke was cold and the aura that was emitting from the man clearly screamed "don't come near me", as if the guy seemed unapproachable. The guy seemed to be on his own level.

What was he thinking?

His head had started to become lighter. What's wrong? His skin had started to feel hot. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heat or because of the feeling he felt inside was too overwhelming to the point that breathing was difficult. Not long after that, blackness took his already blurry vision away.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Tuesday, November 28th 2017 12.53 PM (JST)


	16. Date

Sasuke woke up and began his morning routine. It was already Thursday. He smiled, knowing that he would meet his Dobe again today. Since a week ago, he already made it clear to his secretary that starting from that week, for every Thursday ahead he wouldn't be available so don't even bother to look for him. He even bought a new cell phone and new number only for Naruto, so he could shut down his number that everyone knew so nobody would bother his time with the blonde man.

It was seven in the morning when he finished everything. He had taken a bath and wore in a comfortable black tee shirt and black sweatpants. At any other day, at a time like this he would find himself still chewing his breakfast, but not today. He nodded feeling proud of himself.

He yawned. Despite the fact that today he would be meeting Naruto that had made him happy, he felt tired. Last night he had trouble sleeping. When he actually fell asleep, it didn't take him long to be up again. Thinking about it made his heart thump painfully. Was he nervous? He had no idea…

He felt something strange. He couldn't say if it was only because he was nervous to meet Naruto later at ten or something. He chose to ignore the feeling but then as time passed, the strange feeling only grew up even more haunting him, despite the constant battle inside his head telling him to calm down.

Something was wrong. Definitely.

In no time his apartment's phone handle was on his right hand as he began to press the first number he wanted to check.

"Hello, mother?"

"Oh hello dear, how-"

"Where are you?"

"-are- Why? Your father and I are still in Osaka-"

"How are you?"

"Mmm… We are good. How are you and Itachi doing? What's the matter?"

Sasuke sighed inaudibly. "Good. Itachi and I are fine. Nothing, really... Just, please take care. I love you." He ended the phone without even waiting for any reply and began to check the next person in mind.

"Itachi."

"Why hello and… good morning to you too, little brother..."

"Where are you?"

"Well… What's the matter?" to make things difficult. Typical Itachi…

"Just answer."

"I'm behind you, why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and ended the phone when he heard Itachi's presence behind him. He began pressing the next person's phone number, ignoring Itachi.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke chose to ignore his brother and waited impatiently for the other line to pick up. "Come on…" He bit his lower lip as he grew impatient, pacing back and forth around the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

"Shut up."

Itachi knitted his eyebrows. "What the hell is your problem?"

Sasuke only gave Itachi a stare that clearly said, "say another word and I will kill you.", of which that made Itachi sighed in defeat. Itachi chose to approach Sasuke in a different way. He made himself a cup of black coffee and waited, watching Sasuke from the kitchen stool.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed and started dialing again and again. But when he got no answer, he put down the phone handle back to its place and got his cell phone on the kitchen table. He began typing something.

"What's with you?"

Sasuke only gave Itachi a side look before he continued staring at his screen phone.

"I heard you call mother to check if they are okay. You also called me to check when clearly I was only across your room. And now you are trying to call someone. Are you a prime minister or some sort?"

"Huh?"

"It's like you are trying to make sure that every citizen in this country is okay."

Sasuke gave Itachi a hard look before he massaged his temple. "Something is bothering me. I just want to make sure that everyone is okay."

Itachi raised his eyebrow, finally he got a response from Sasuke. "And who is this person you are trying to reach now?"

"Naruto. He won't pick up my call."

"Did he keep rejecting your phone or?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He isn't picking up."

It was rare, hell, Itachi might can count with his finger that he had seen Sasuke worried his bottom lips two times, including now.

"Have you called Sai?"

"I did… He didn't pick up neither."

"They could still be sleeping for all we know."

Sasuke shook his head again. "That's impossible, given that Naruto was a doctor."

"That's strange… Or it could be coincidence that both of them didn't want to pick up their phone. Maybe Naruto was having a surgery."

"…"

"Go check him if you can't get the strange feeling out of your mind, little brother."

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs, intending to change to a more presentable clothes. He ended up wearing black skinny pants, white shirt, rider leather jacket, and a pair of black converse.

He took his phone and dialed Juugo's number after activating the device. "Juugo, do you think Kakashi is in Japan?"

"No, Sasuke. Why?"

Sasuke nodded when he was aware that Juugo couldn't see him. "Go to Sai's place and check him. Inform me what he was up to." After saying that, he entered his car and drove off to his next destination.

Under the red light, he opened his phone again and dialed another number. "Kiba, can you possibly open a locked door?"

"Huh, uh yeah. What, are we gonna go robbery?"

"Great. Where are you?"

"Hey, what's going on? I'm in my house, anyway. Why?"

"I'm dropping by in a few minutes. I expected you to be ready when I pull up in front of your house."

"Oi, what about work?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. Kiba never shut up. "Anymore question and I will fire your sorry ass." Sasuke ended the line and started speeding up again when the light turned green.

Kiba was not only his friend but also his employee. The mutt could do anything of some sort, and it could be useful for him.

When he arrived at Kiba's place, the brunette was already holding a box of what he considered as tools in front of his house. Without even turning off the engine, he ordered Kiba to hopped inside before he started driving again.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked as he busied himself putting the box under his foot.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba and smirked. "Why are you wearing suit?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was about to go to the office and you decided to call saying if I don't hurry you would fire me!"

Sasuke shrugged as he held a laugh. He was just a little bit of an asshole today. He almost felt proud about himself when the realization downed on him that something was clearly wrong.

"Oi oi… Isn't this Kakashi's…" Kiba commented when Sasuke pulled up in the front yard of the house.

"Come out." Sasuke ordered as he closed the door behind. Kiba had no choice but followed his boss without forgetting bringing his tool box.

"Shit. If I'm going to jail, I will kill you!" But even with the threat, he didn't mean it as he followed Sasuke. He knew for sure that Sasuke would never let him involved in something like this, excepted Naruto. Kiba unconsciously smirked and then it was gone when a realization hit him. "Oh my god don't tell me…"

"Now, show me what you got." Sasuke eyed Kiba when they arrived in front of the door.

"Is this even legal, Sasuke?" Kiba asked out of curiosity. Despite asking that question, he began working on the lock.

Sasuke didn't answer as he watched Kiba did his magic. Not even a minute the door could be opened with a click sound. "Thanks Kiba." Sasuke said absent-mindedly as he entered the house in an instant. Kiba followed behind.

Sasuke went to what he thought as Naruto's room, judging by the color of few ornaments that were orange. "Naruto?" Sasuke almost yelled and he heard Kiba gasped behind followed by a question. "Huh? What the hell?"

Sasuke ignored him when he heard the shower running on the other room. It was the bathroom. Sasuke carefully knocked on the door and called out Naruto's name. When he received no answer, he thought to himself. Should he open the door or not? Naruto could be showering that was why he didn't pick up his phone, and he would find him naked. Naruto might punch him but, it had taken them about half an hour and as far as Sasuke could remember, the Dobe would take like five minutes in the shower. He shook his head and tried to knock again. When he still received no answer, he cursed a "screw it" in a whisper and opened the door to find someone gasped. It was Kiba again. But he was shocked what he saw inside.

"You gotta explain this to me, Sasuke." Because clearly Sasuke had known about this for a while.

"Not until I save him first. Now get me a towel! Dobe, you idiot…" Sasuke hissed the last sentence.

There Naruto was, the love of his life, laying on the tiled floor under the shower head that was still running, unconscious. Sasuke went near the unconscious blonde and hissed when the air splashed on him a little. It was fucking hot!

"What the hell are you thinking!" Sasuke yelled under a whisper as he turned off the shower. He hissed again when he touched Naruto's impossibly red and hot skin. "Kiba!"

"Coming!"

Kiba came into a view and handed Sasuke the towel. Sasuke undid his leather jacket and gave it to Kiba. He went on his knees, put the towel on top of the unconscious man, and scooped him up. His eyes stung when Naruto's hot skin made contact with his own. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke whispered as he struggled with the towel to put it around Naruto's naked body. He was scared that the friction the towel could cause to Naruto's impossibly too red skin might damage or would make the burn even worse, but he had no option other than to cover him. If the two were alone, he would let Naruto uncovered, but he was afraid because there was Kiba. He wouldn't let them see what's his. Sasuke shook his head. He was still possessive over Naruto. Like hell he would let others see. Maybe could, but not when he was around. Then Sai's face crossed his mind. He clenched his palm. No, right now wasn't the right time to get jealous, Sasuke thought.

When he was sure the towel had covered Naruto's body, he spun around and left the house, Kiba followed behind. Did Naruto seriously trying to burn his body?

"What's happening? First we were breaking someone's house. Second, I found my best friend I haven't seen in like forever that I thought his existence had never happened was there, unconscious." Kiba commented, following the couple of century. He had to admit that these two were perfect for each other it was mad.

"My phone and keys are on that jacket. You drive. If Juugo called, put to speaker mode."

Kiba nodded and fished for the keys. He pushed a button on the keys and opened the car. Sasuke brought his two seats Ferrari with him so he couldn't put Naruto anywhere excepted on his lap. It was hard to put two grown up men on one seat but Sasuke managed to enter the car with the help of Kiba.

"Why on earth did you bring this car if you plan on having three people inside?" Kiba commented.

Sasuke just glared at him. Kiba sighed at that before he fastened his seatbelt. "Sometimes I wonder about your sanity, Sasuke." Kiba added in.

Sasuke chose not to answer.

They eventually left the place.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

Just when Sasuke answered Kiba's question, his phone vibrated. Kiba through some skills he learned from years he got the phone in no time while driving and answered it. He put on speaker mode as ordered.

"Sasuke. I found Sai unconscious. What should I do?"

"Shit." He didn't expect that. "Admit him to the hospital and let me know about it."

"Will do." With that, the line went dead.

Kiba put the phone aside and once in a while stole glances at his side. Kiba worried his bottom lip. It was evident that Sasuke was worried sick by judging with the knitted eyebrows and a couple of tears on pale cheek. Meanwhile Naruto was… He couldn't describe the man. All he noticed was that Naruto had slightly changed from his look back when the last time he saw the man.

"Call Gaara and tell him that I need him to come to my apartment."

Kiba nodded and did as he was told.

"Uchiha."

"No, Gaara. This is Kiba."

"…"

"Look, I really need your help right now. This is serious matter between life and death."

"…"

"Gaara, are you listening?"

"Where should I go to?"

"Good. Go straight to… Sasuke, where?" Kiba asked and he could imagine Gaara was raising his non-existence eyebrow in confusion. He almost laughed despite the situation they were in.

"My parents." Sasuke answered absent-mindedly, eyes straight to the road.

Kiba nodded. "In Chiba, Sasuke's parents' house."

The line went dead. "What a polite man." Kiba murmured sarcastically.

"Call Itachi next. Tell him to turn on the air conditioner in my room."

Kiba nodded and looked for Itachi's number. They could crash at any moment if it wasn't because of his amazing skill on driving.

"Uh… Sasuke. I can't find Itachi's name…?"

"It's… Demon's spawn."

Kiba chocked but called the number nonetheless.

"Sasuke."

"Boss, it's Kiba."

"Inuzuka?"

"Yes, boss. Sasuke asked you a favor to turn on the air conditioner in his room."

"Where are you guys?"

"On our way. We will be arrived in ten minutes."

He could imagine Itachi nodding his head before the line went dead.

"Anything else?"

"Keep driving."

 **~o0o~**

Gaara let go of the stethoscope from his ears and let it hang on around his neck. Seeing the unconscious blonde man only covered with black small towel on his crotch area, laying on the black silk of Sasuke's king-sized bed, which made him imagining a sun in a night sky. Was it even possible?

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He is okay. His skin just suffers from light burn, no big deal. You just have to put the ointment on his skin every now and then until his skin tone come back to normal. I will scribe down the ointment you need to buy later."

Sasuke nodded.

"You found him unconscious on the floor?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"He was hyperventilating that was why he passed out." Gaara said. Three other people, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kiba eyed the unconscious blonde man on the bed, everyone had their own different thoughts.

"What else does he need? What I have to do?"

Gaara retreated his vision from the blonde to Sasuke. "You just have to treat him with the ointment and maybe get him more water from the dehydration when he woke up, nothing really serious. You don't have to worry, except for a certain guardian and current boyfriend." Gaara deadpanned.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Thanks for reminding me that, Sabaku." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Gaara smirked. "You are lucky because that certain guardian is abroad and I don't know about the current boyfriend."

"Juugo found Sai unconscious as well in his house, different places."

"Where did you find Naruto, anyway?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Gaara. "In his house."

Gaara nodded. "Given that Sai is unconscious now, he will regain his conscious back in a few hours at top or maybe tomorrow. You should inform Tsunade first about Naruto. Or even if you can't, at least Ino has to know."

"Why?"

Gaara raised his non-existence eyebrow, thinking if Sasuke was being serious or not. "Really, Uchiha? You wouldn't want a news about Naruto goes missing. Also, Tsunade is not only Naruto's grandma but she is also the head of the hospital where Naruto work. If Sai is admitted to where Naruto work, Tsunade would ask Naruto's whereabouts."

"…"

Gaara almost rolled his eyes. "Not only Naruto is Sai's boyfriend, but he is also Sai's private doctor. It's only natural for Sai to be admitted with Naruto around."

Sasuke nodded. "I will go see her today."

Gaara nodded as well. "You should. I suggest you to talk to Ino about it, because she's the safest. She is one of your fan-girls after all. I'm sure she will listen to whatever you say."

Sasuke smirked. "You are surprisingly being cooperating."

"Although I hate to admit it but I definitely am on your side."

"Thanks. That's all I need."

Gaara nodded and looked back at the unconscious man on the bed. "I am sure there is something bothering him."

Sasuke joined his eyebrows.

Gaara continued. "He was hyperventilating and passed out. He was definitely thinking too much. You better not repeat your past mistake or else I will kill you. Neji is with me, you know. So you better make it up. I believe that Kiba would kill you too if you mess up." As Gaara said the last sentence, he tilted his head to see at Kiba, who upon hearing that, nodded his head furiously.

Sasuke almost shuddered. Although he was an Uchiha, he was still felt threatened by the red headed doctor. Gaara had this aura that screamed "psycho". Maybe Gaara's nature of liking blood and shit he distributed it by being a surgeon. Do I have to explain about Neji, too? Sasuke thought bitterly.

Sasuke nodded again. "Thanks Gaara. Really…"

Gaara nodded. "Just don't forget the ointment and inform Ino first."

Sasuke nodded, eyeing the sleeping blonde.

"Then… I will take my leave now." Gaara said as he made his way to the exit with Sasuke behind. Itachi and Kiba were standing there watching the whole conversation. Kiba was speechless, and only Itachi was entertained by it. Though, Itachi admitted that seeing Naruto unconscious on the bed was not a pleasant view.

"Oh, one more..." Gaara said again, stopping in front of the door. "I believe in you, Sasuke."

"Thanks…" Sasuke paused. "…Mom." Sasuke deadpanned. Like really… okay Gaara was on his side and he was grateful because of that. However, when it came to Naruto, this psycho always went mother-hen and shit, which was kind of irritating and amusing at the same time.

Gaara sent Sasuke a murderous look. "You lucky I don't bring any sharp things."

"Hn." was all Sasuke said before he closed the door and Gaara walked away.

 **~o0o~**

Ino's usual shift was morning so at six in the evening she could be found standing in front of the hospital, waiting for his father to pick her up. Even though she was a grown up woman, she was still his daddy's little girl, that's what his father always told her.

That day was different. She had called her father that he didn't need to pick her up today. Her father had asked her why, and she said that he had to meet an old friend.

A black car pulled up in front of her. She watched as the car's glass rolled down to reveal a very gorgeous man inside. Ino had to admit that she was proud of herself that she had been crushing on someone this hot. She sure had good eyes. She giggled when the gorgeous man got out of his car and walked around to open the door for her. Ino had to slap herself to make her realize that this very gorgeous and gentleman was gay. She sighed inaudibly. All the hot guys are gay.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply as she watched him went back to the driver seat. She could notice people were staring. Who wouldn't bat an eye when someone as gorgeous as Sasuke showed up driving Ferrari?

She watched Sasuke entered the car and the two left the hospital.

"Let's eat something first. I bet you are hungry."

"If I don't know better, I would think that this is a date, Sasuke." She grinned.

Sasuke only shrugged.

She took a deep breath and made herself comfortable on the seat. "Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy of going on a date with you, Sasuke." She snorted at her own statement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he smirked at her.

She smiled and stared at the road ahead. Just this morning, Sai was admitted to the hospital. He lost unconscious because of the cancer doing. She was wondering where could Naruto be at the moment given that he was Sai's boyfriend and private doctor. She was almost gone crazy trying to call Naruto but always went straight to the voice mail, not to mention Tsunade and her constant swearing, wondering where the hell could Naruto have gone to when Sai was admitted to the hospital. Not until a bulky man came to her and told her that Sasuke Uchiha needed her to activate her number. She was actually busying herself calling Naruto that caused any incoming call couldn't reach her. So she stopped trying to call Naruto and waited until her phone vibrated. It was Sasuke and he asked her if she was free this evening. She said yes and told him that they could meet after her shift ended. Sasuke offered to pick her up at the hospital. She couldn't be agreed more.

So here she was with Sasuke inside his car.

"Any specific food you want to eat now?" Sasuke's question got her out of her trances of thought.

"Hm? Do you have something in mind? I don't have any idea what to eat." She shrugged. Any guy who tried to ask her out, she never knew what to decide to eat. So she ended up letting the guy to decide instead.

"Hmm… I'm thinking of Japanese food, Saitoin in Roppongi… They served good sushi. What do you think?"

"Oh, that's cool. Japanese foods then!" The fact that Roppongi was by no means the only place to dine great sushi in Tokyo, Roppongi was also well known for being expensive area. "If I didn't know better, you are trying to woo me by going to have dinner in Roppongi, Sasuke." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. She grinned even bigger when Sasuke gave her a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

They eventually arrived at the restaurant and Ino was shocked inside because she found out that Sasuke had made a reservation before. They were led to their what Ino thought as a private table. Ino thought maybe Sasuke had something private he wanted to discuss about? It wasn't a surprise for Ino to know that Sasuke was a private person.

They chose their menu and chatted lightly the whole time. When they finished then Sasuke started the conversation.

"I need you to help me."

"I will help you without second thought. What is it?" Ino provided as she shipped her wine. The dinner was great, especially with Sasuke. She should take some pictures with him and maybe post it on Instagram?

Ino watched Sasuke nodded. "I want you to help me cover Naruto?"

"Huh? What are you saying? I can't even rea- Wait. Don't tell me…"

"Naruto is with me right now."

"Huh? Doesn't he know that Sai is in the hospital? He is his private doctor and-"

"I happened to find him trying to burn his skin by staying under the shower head. He-"

"What?"

Sasuke glared. "Woman, shut down your volume!"

"Sorry!" Ino put her volume down and sipped her wine before continuing. "Sorry. What happened? I was- why would he-"

"Calm down, Ino. Let me finish and you can talk after I finish."

Ino nodded and sipped her wine again to calm her down. Sasuke could be scary at times.

"Good. Okay so long story short, I found him unconscious under the running shower head in his house. I ordered my man to check on Sai, and he was also unconscious that's why he is in your hospital right now."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto is with me now. Gaara had checked on him earlier today and said that he is okay, we don't need to worry. I just want to take care of him and let him rest. No doubt that you knew that his eye bags are so bad. Also, please help me take care of Sai while Naruto is with me. If Tsunade asked something, I don't know, just please cover me and tell her or whomever is trying to reach him, that Naruto would be back soon. Can you do that?"

"Sasuke, I…"

"Look. You owe me. Big time. All I remember of you was your constant declaration of your love to me. You knew Naruto all these years yet you didn't tell me. I thought you are my loyal fan-girl?" Sasuke said deadpanned.

Ino almost fell from her position. She sipped her wine before she cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Really. If it's not because of Kakashi, you would know about Naruto the day I laid my eyes on him. I will help you but Kakashi…"

"Then don't say anything to him. He will be in German for a month or so."

Ino worried her bottom lip. "What if Kakashi decided to call him? You know how Kakashi is. If he can't reach Naruto, he will try Sai. If they both can't be reach, he might fly back to Japan in no time-"

"Then you need this." Ino watched as Sasuke handed her Naruto's phone. "If he called, tell him if he can't talk right now because he is in the middle of surgery, something like that."

She was hesitant at first but eventually she agreed. "If you say so…"

Sasuke nodded. "Good girl."

"Umm… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Just… Please Sasuke… Don't repeat your past mistake. You have my support."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks Ino. That's what I really need."

About almost six years ago, she remembered that time when she heard about Sasuke went comatose and Naruto went missing, the two had fought quite frequent before that and at that time Ino thought it was just a usual love quarrel. So far as she knew, Sasuke loved to tease Naruto a lot and only Naruto. So she thought that maybe Sasuke had gone too far to tease Naruto that time to the point that Naruto would leave Sasuke. But the idea alone was too suspicious. There was no way just from teasing someone could go missing and the other could go comatose and shit. There must be something greater than that but what? Ino wasn't so sure. They were teenagers at that time after all and how perfect you were, people made mistakes. Human was no angel.

"How long you want me to cover him up? I can't cover you up forever, you know…"

"I know…" Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose. "I will inform you if I'm ready."

Ino sighed and nodded. "Thanks for the romantic dinner, anyway…" Ino teased.

Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms.

"At least one of my dreams has come true." Ino smiled dreamily.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "Are the other dreams involved me?"

"You guess them, Sasuke… One has something to do with you wearing tuxedo waiting on the altar in the church." Ino wiggled her eyebrows.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to leave Ino. Ino sighed a little bit disappointed but lit up immediately when she heard Sasuke murmured something about driving her back to her home. Ino grinned and stood up, followed Sasuke behind happily.

She couldn't ask for more.

 **~o0o~**

The sound of ECG echoed through the wall. He moved his head and stared at the machine, beeping, sign that he was still alive. He looked at his right wrist which was connected to the IV. He sighed deeply and realized that he was breathing with the support of the ventilator.

Great.

He sighed again and stared at the white ceiling. Everything was white.

Hospital…

How did he get here he wasn't even sure anymore.

He wanted to lift his hand but couldn't move his body. It was too tiring and he felt like he already lost his ability to do things. It was already hard to move his head before if not forcing.

God, how pathetic…

"Naruto?" He murmured silently. Even speaking seemed too hard. His throat felt sore and too dry for his liking. His head stung. It was no use. Even chemotherapy was not an option.

He wasn't sure anymore how long he could last. Naruto had verdict him for one year. Hell, he even thought that he wouldn't last six months. Naruto actually had said to him that he still had a year left, but if it was with the help of chemo. Now that he had declined to do chemo over a stupid reason of not wanting to go bald, he thought he wouldn't last six months. Hell, maybe three months. It wasn't actually not wanting to go bald for the solely reason, but it was just too scary for him because he knew how a patient's condition when they do chemo, or more likely the after effect of doing so. He had seen how his big brother had suffered a lot doing chemo. After the chemo, his brother would be in pain, vomit, and other painful things he couldn't describe. If chemo could save his life from cancer, then he would do it. But chemo was only prolonging the sufferings. Thus, chemo was useless. Cancer patients would die, anyway…

Sai smiled bitterly. He had no idea what to do anymore. He was too weak for Naruto. He couldn't handle being the protector anymore if he was like this. He might be a burden to Naruto. How he hated himself more than he hated the life for being a weakling of battling cancer.

What if Naruto thought of me as a burden? Sai thought bitterly. God, how pathetic… He felt that he was being selfish. Naruto deserved someone better, someone strong, someone powerful, not a weak person, not someone pathetic, a burden to his life.

He closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to go back to sleep when the headache had finally kicked in.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Monday, December 4th 2017 14.26 PM (JST)


	17. Something Disturbing

**AN:** Okay, so I got these reviews (I think they're from the same person), saying "just die, you virgin f^ck" from a guest, on every chapter I posted. I have posted (informed/noticed) in the beginning of the story that if you don't like this, don't read. But there are people who just so judgemental and narrow minded. I don't know how their parents raised them to be like that. Guess what? It's hilarious reading them, that you'd actually spend the time to post such hateful comment on every chapter that I've posted. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Ps.** I've made the setting on reviews from guest to be filtered, so I have to review them before I allowed them to be posted, hehehe... Bye, haters... SasuNaru is love, SasuNaru is life...

 **Pss.** For my loyal readers, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciated them. Now here I present you the new chapter. Happy reading!

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke was almost fell asleep when Naruto decided to wake up, panting hard, and eventually crying silently.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair he had pulled near the bed, watching the blonde man sleeping. He had told both Kiba and Itachi that he would explain them later. He needed to take good care of Naruto first. Itachi and Kiba had left to the office after that. He had gone with Ino later the night when Itachi had come back so Naruto wouldn't be alone. When he had finished with Ino, he went back to his room to see that Naruto hadn't woken up since this morning. He couldn't bring himself to sleep so he instead stayed awake and watched Naruto. The unconscious man could wake up at any moment so he better stay alerted. He had checked Naruto's skin and it had turned back to normal. So he took one of his sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt on his closet to put it on Naruto very carefully.

It was almost three in the dawn when he felt his eyes went heavy. He almost fell asleep when Naruto woke up.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" He was immediately on his knees beside the bed.

"Huh? Sasuke? Why- Where am I?" It was until Sasuke asked him he lifted his head from his palms and stopped his silent cry.

"Hush… Here." Sasuke got him a glass of water on the night stand and ordered Naruto to drink. Naruto drank it in one go.

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you are here?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Am I still dreaming, Sasuke?"

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. Cleary Naruto had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare if he was in that dream, right?

"No, Naruto. Why don't we talk tomorrow and sleep right now?"

From Sasuke's suggestion, Naruto averted his eyes from Sasuke. "I don't know if I can…"

Sasuke paused for a second. "Come on, big boy…" Sasuke carefully placed Naruto back to sleep. When Sasuke was about to let go, Naruto grabbed his pale wrists. "Where are you going, Sasuke?" the doctor whispered carefully.

"I will sleep on the other room." Sasuke said and was expecting Naruto to let go of his wrist but that didn't happen.

"Can you just please sleep with me? I mean, just sleep next to me, please? This bed is too big for my liking and with my-"

"Alright."

"Huh?

"I will sleep with you."

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "You can let go of my wrist now." At this time, he was grateful that the light on his room was set on dim. He didn't want Naruto to see him now. He was sure that his cheeks were as red as his favourite food right now, because he could feel they were hot.

Sasuke went to the other side of the bed and climbed toward it after Naruto let go of his wrist. His heart was beating faster than before he had no idea why, he could practically hear it, it was deafening.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke made himself comfortable beside Naruto before he answered. "What for?"

There was a pregnant pause on the other side of him. He waited but when he still got no answer, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Naruto?" No answer. What the hell? He slumped back to his bed and smiled with eyes closed.

The Dobe was already asleep.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke woke up at six in the morning. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He just had the strangest dream he had ever experience in his whole life.

He found Naruto unconscious under the shower head, burning his skin in the proses of taking a shower with the surprisingly too-warm water, if it was even possible. It was one hell of a weird dream, now wasn't it?

Or it wasn't…

There was something heavy on his chest. Was it his pillow? Did his pillow breathing? Or did his pillow has golden hair?

Oh.

It wasn't a dream.

He closed his eyes and a moment later he felt his mouth forming a smile.

Naruto was on his bed with him, cuddling him.

He lifted his free hand and touched the strands of golden that was Naruto's hair. They were still soft to his fingertips as he remembered it. He smiled again. It was a beautiful morning so he ended up fell back to sleep again.

The second time that morning he was woken up was because someone was caught poking on his cheek. He peeked a little and almost snorted at Naruto's expression. The idiot was squatting on the bed. Chin was rested on the knees while poking Sasuke's cheek with his pointer finger, supporting a confused look. When he opened his eyes immediately, Naruto fell on his butt cursing with eyes closed.

"I thought you died!" Naruto complained, brushing his chest to calm his heartbeat down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you are a doctor? You are supposed to know how human works. You could just check my breathing, or my stomach. See if it's still going up and down. Or you could have checked my breath under my nostrils, or pulse on my wrist. Instead, you poked my fucking cheek."

Naruto went red and interjected with his own argument. "You- you are like a fucking corpse! You didn't move! Ask your brother!"

Sasuke countered back, "but still, check my breathing, not poking my cheek!" It wasn't really a big problem but he didn't know why he kept the argument with the idiot. He's a frigging doctor, damnit!

"Do you hate me doing it?" Surprisingly Naruto's voice had turned into a whisper.

"No."

Naruto averted his eyes to somewhere else but Sasuke. "You don't have to get mad over something so trivial like that, you know…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto… You are a fucking doctor, for fuck's sake." Sasuke breathed out.

"Bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Let's have brunch."

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, grinning from ear to ear and he didn't know why. He wouldn't do this normally but not in front of Naruto. Was he too happy? Well, who wouldn't? He was having a frigging hot doctor, a sex god, on his goddamn kitchen! Not to mention that this hot doctor was cooking for him!

"What's with that grin?"

Sasuke's grin fell instantly when Naruto spoke. How did he know he was grinning? To answer his unsaid question, Naruto started speaking again.

"I can see it from here, you know."

Sasuke almost slapped himself when he saw his and Naruto's reflection on a pan Naruto had put on top of the counter.

The two fell back to silent again. The only sound that was heard was from Naruto's cooking. Sasuke continued to watch in silent. In no time, Naruto was finished. The two ate in silence, talking light topic as to what kind of plate to use or where Sasuke had kept the utensils.

When they finished, Naruto told Sasuke to sit down a little bit more to make the food go down easier first before doing another activity. Sasuke agreed and the two sat down across from each other.

"So… do you think we should talk about why am I here right now?"

Sasuke was drinking his green tea when Naruto spoke. He put the cup down and stared Naruto straight in the eyes. "I had promised myself back in the hospital that I won't commit suicide again. So tell me Naruto… Why were you lying unconscious under the shower head with overly-too-warm water running?"

Realization seemed to hit Naruto when he bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry…"

"There are people out there who love you dearly and can seriously put their life in danger just for you without second thought. So please, Naruto… Don't put your life in danger again, ever…" Sasuke bowed his head down as he whispered and hearing that somehow pained Naruto to no end. From then on he decided not to do stupid things like that.

"I'm so sorry…"

"What were you thinking when you did that? Was it because of me?" Sasuke asked unsure, peeking Naruto from under his black bangs, waiting for his answer. If it was because of him, he would seriously let Naruto go. But it pained him if it was not because of him. Whoever or whatever could be the reason for Naruto to do something like that when clearly he was against it, they were serious matters. There was no way Naruto could do something he despised.

Naruto averted his eyes away. "I will… tell you but maybe not today… Not now…"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to push it. Hell, he didn't even think that he was ready to hear Naruto's reasons.

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto spoke again. "Anyway Sasuke… How did you find me? I was alone as long as I remember, heck, I didn't even remember telling anyone where I was."

Sasuke studied Naruto's face and sometime a thought crossed his mind that never had he thought that he would have Naruto ever again in front of him, inside his kitchen, like right now. Hell, he'd never thought about this very day to happen, where Naruto had no memories of him. He sighed with eyes closed before massaging the bridge of his nose. "I had this uneasy feeling since the night before yesterday until the morning. Just to make sure that the uneasy feeling wasn't true, I decided to check on anyone who I thought was very important to me."

"So?"

"So I started with my parents, and my brother Itachi followed. After I knew they were safe and sound, I check on you. But I always was sent to your voice mail. I got worried so I tried to call Sai. He wasn't answering. So I went straight to your house and found you there."

Naruto bit his lower lip and nodded slowly, feeling ashamed. He remembered that he had locked the door, but decided to not question it.

"And Sai… I ordered one of my men to check on him. Naruto, I had to asked Ino for a favour to help me with you went missing when your… I mean, Sai, was admitted to the hospital."

"Sai was what?"

"He was… found unconscious. He was admitted to the hospital and you were nowhere near him."

Naruto stood up. "I gotta go. I'm his private doctor."

Naruto was about to go when Sasuke stood up and interjected. "Calm down. I will drive you to the hospital. Let's just shower first."

Naruto went red in an instant with his mouth gapping. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke realizing what he had said, he stuttered. "Uh, I mean, I will shower in the other room and you can shower the one in my bedroom."

Naruto strangely shook his head energetically.

"I uh… See you in a… maybe, few minutes, I guess?" Sasuke wasn't one to stutter but he did with Naruto and that was…

"Okay!" Naruto saluted at Sasuke with a nod meanwhile Sasuke nodded too energetically in response. The two bumped to each other before leaving to the bathrooms.

That was so embarrassing…

 **~o0o~**

"I- uh… will see you later, I guess?" Sasuke stuttered for the nth time that day inside his car. They had finally showered and Naruto found no clothes, was now wearing Sasuke's surprisingly black button up shirt and black jeans, oh not to mention the black boxers. Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the thoughts of Sasuke's colorful clothes, but instantly his face heated up at the thought of wearing Sasuke's undergarment.

Naruto nodded in response, cheeks red from some strangely some _known_ reasons. He could only nod because he had lost the ability to speak. He didn't trust his voice. He saluted the man and exited the car in a hurry.

He heard the engine disappeared as he entered the hospital.

He was met with Ino. "You lucky Tsunade stops pestering on me about you! Now tell her that you went to Osaka to gather Kakashi's document if Tsunade asked you, you hear me?" Ino yelled under a whisper.

Naruto saluted, and then he realized that that was the only thing he could do since this morning. "I- uh… Where's my boy- uh… patient? Sai. Where is Sai now?"

Ino rolled her eyes and shoved Naruto his coat. "Wear this first and then follow me."

Naruto did as he was told and followed Ino behind. "How is he? Is it bad?"

"He was sleeping by now. He needed to spend a few days here, I guess." Ino paused and gave him a chart. The two entered the escalator, Ino pressed the button to the fifth floor before she continued. "He was only on medication and it doesn't help him. He should have followed the chemo, Naruto."

Naruto breathed in deeply. "I can't. Every time I coaxed him, he always refused. I don't have any idea anymore on how to approach him with that topic."

Ino stared at Naruto. They exited the metal room after it gave a ding sound. Ino continued leading. "He got this blue dots on his abdomen, chest area, and his legs. I don't think he would-"

"Okay, stop there, tiger." Naruto grinned to the nurse but Ino could tell that it was forced. She worried her bottom lip and stopped to a room.

"Do you want me to enter too or?"

"I got this."

"You sure?"

Naruto nodded. Ino nodded back and before she left, she spoke again. "Naruto, if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

Naruto nodded again for the nth time that day with a warm smile.

 **~o0o~**

Upon entering the room, he bit his lower lip at the sight. Sai was sleeping. His chest was raising up and down in a steady motion. The heartbeat monitor was beeping in a steady rhythm. IV was connected to pale wrist. Nasal cannula was connected with pale nose. He was wearing the baby blue gown, and a white blanket was covered half of pale body.

Naruto walked slowly toward the unconscious man. He could see already the blue dots on pale skin. Sai's cancer had spread too fast for his liking. This is no good, he thought as he stood up and got out of the room. Where was Ino gone to? And why would he let Ino go before? Acting all mighty, saying he could handle this when clearly he couldn't.

"Where is nurse Yamanaka?" He asked one of the nurses working there when he spot one.

"I saw her in the lobby, doctor."

"Get her. Tell her I need her immediately in Sai's room. She should know it."

The nurse bowed down and left.

Naruto went back to Sai's room. He started scribbled something on the chart, checked on the machines there, and checked on Sai, while waiting for Ino. Half trough it Ino eventually arrived.

"You just put a front on me earlier, blondie…" Ino mocked the doctor as she came approaching him carefully.

Naruto averted his eyes from the chart he was studying to Ino. "What did you find when he was admitted here?" Naruto asked as he chose to ignore her comment.

"Huh? He was admitted unconscious. He had hard time breathing so we put the nasal cannula on. We suspected that the blue dots as the cancer has taken its toll on him faster than we thought." As Ino was explaining, she could see from the corner of her eyes that there were several tears had dropped down tan cheeks. She looked at him with a sad expression and put her hand on his back and drew circle on it.

"He wasn't in coma now. He was just sleeping. I gave him oatmeal before he fell asleep. Don't worry."

"But Ino-"

"Come on, big boy… Let him rest. He needs it." Ino whispered softly as she put her hand around his waist and led him out to his room. Naruto nodded his head and followed. "Did he ask about me?"

"Yes he did. I told him that you were taking care of him when he was out. When he was awake and asked you again, I said that I ushered you to go home and take a shower. He laughed hearing that and thanked me for it, saying that you were stubborn and something along the way." Ino provided with a smile.

Through blurry eyes, Naruto smiled. "Thanks Ino."

"Do you mind telling me what happened? Sasuke came to me and asked me to cover you." Ino asked when they arrived at Naruto's room.

"I don't know, Ino… I don't know what I was feeling. You do know about Sasuke Uchiha and yet the last time I remembered, you acted like you didn't know of him."

Ino sighed as she took a seat next to Naruto on the comfy sofa. She rested her head on it so she was facing the white ceiling. "I'm so sorry… Believe it or not, Kakashi is very protective when it concerns you. He even changed your last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki. Damn right it must be because of him not wanting you to be found by anyone. It was like he was trying to remove the existence of Naruto Namikaze, making you like a brand new person, and the old you were never existed. Thus, I can't say anything to anybody if it concerns you."

Naruto in the same position as Ino, knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "That's why he never answered my question about my encounter with the Uchihas."

"Now that's something I want to know. How did you meet him and how did it go?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I went on a date with Sai. Long story short, I happened to meet them there. Well, I didn't know them until Sasuke came out of nowhere and held me in a tight embrace, chanting my name and saying sorry, and please forgive me or some shit. Major headache and bam! I blacked out. When I gained my conscious back, I was already in my room. I asked Kakashi about it, but he just dodged off the question. For a second I believed him and thought that it was nothing and moved on. That was the day where I stared these weird dreams.

"The first dream I believed was the unfortunate event that night. I was in a terrible accident and that left me feeling tired. The second time the dream was about me trapped in this crazy dim room, and someone called me to get out of there. I ended up waking up feeling empty and it left me having sleepless night."

"Was it the dreams you were telling me when you came here late?"

"I told you but you didn't believe me."

Ino sighed. "And?"

"And… I met him again the second time in here. And you pretended to not know him. You could've told me-"

"Oh my god, you know how Kakashi is!"

"Oh my god, if you told me I could have saved the time to meet Gaara and asked him about it."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ugh, nobody could threaten Gaara. Not even Kakashi."

"True." Naruto grinned.

"Then?"

"Gaara told me everything and left me feeling confused than ever. I feel so guilty about it. Crazy, I had abandoned that poor child for about seven years."

Ino snorted at Naruto referring Sasuke as a child. "Now did Sai knew about you and Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded. "He even suggested me to pay up for the time I had been away from Sasuke."

This time Ino sat up straight from the sofa and eyed Naruto nastily. "Huh? Is he mental?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged. "I don't know how that brain of him worked. He told me something about loving me too much, he was willing to share me with Sasuke. Saying that so I have someone to comfort me when he… You know…" Naruto refused to finish his sentences. It was better that way. Ino would understand.

"And you agreed? No offense. I like you and Sasuke together but Sai was being-"

"I didn't agree on it. We even argue about it, asking if he was on his right mind. He was. He even begged me to understand him. He even reasoned that if it wasn't because of the cancer, he would fight tooth and nails to make me as his only, even though an Uchiha as his opponent."

"That's…"

"Crazy, I know right?"

"Worse."

Ino could only sigh and went to her earlier position. This time her eyes were closed. "So what happened after you agreed on it?"

"Sai gave Sasuke and I a day to spend, which on Thursday, and he had the rest of the days. It was only a week when my dreams had become frequent and that I was left tired."

"I could see them under your eyes before."

"Huh? How about now?"

"They disappeared a little."

Naruto scoffed. "I got my sleep back."

"Now continue."

"On last Wednesday, I got to spend the night with Sai. Something Tsunade told me earlier that day, I got to have, you know, with Sai that night. The morning when he was still asleep, I realized what had happened that night, I somehow felt guilty, I didn't know from what. I wrote something about Kakashi needing me to scan some documents and emailed him as soon as possible, so I got to leave. When I realized that it was already Thursday, the scheduled day with Sasuke, I went mellow and shit. I might be lacking of vitamin B, I blacked-out when I was showering with warm water.

"Miraculously, Sasuke came to a rescue and I didn't know how. Well, leave that to Sasuke." Naruto scoffed before he continued. "That was why Sasuke asked you to cover me. By the way, thanks Ino, really."

"How about Sai? Why it was someone else who admitted him? Who was that person?"

"Uh, Sasuke mentioned about sending his man to check on Sai. Apparently Sasuke has this sixth sense and shit."

Ino rolled her eyes but smiled afterward. "How about Kakashi?" She said absent-mindedly. "What if he found out about all of these?"

"Just… Don't tell him anything. He will be in German for a month or so, so he won't be able to keep track on what's happening in here."

Ino nodded. "Don't stress out too much. Remember, if you ever need of anything, just ask me."

Naruto nodded back with a smile.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Tuesday, December 5th 2017 01.07 PM (JST)


	18. Black

**AN:** After this story ends, I have a multi-chapter story in line. It's something about Naruto as a student of Decorator and Sasuke as his lecturer who as well as a famous Million-Dollar Decorator in Japan. (^o^v) Stay tuned~ Also, please tell me what you think ;) Happy reading!

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke went to the office in a casual outfit. He was about to go home but an idea popped up so he decided to stopped by. He had called Itachi and asked his whereabouts, Itachi had replied with some smartass remark about not forgetting that they have a company to run. Sasuke had to decode Itachi's remark that the devil's spawn was in the office. He had thought that he should have gone back home to change into something presentable but decide against it, thinking that he at that moment was nearer with the office than with the house.

So he was clad in a rider-style outfit, consisted of black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, with equal black shoes. He was from Naruto's hospital before, dropping the man there. The outfit was supposed to impress the Dobe but he had to meet Itachi after that before he forgot what to do next.

It was rare for him to dress something like that, especially when coming to the office. Hell, he never dressed in something like that in the office other than that usual crisp suit. So he was expecting for his employees to stare at him. He could see some were gapping idiotically. He almost rolled his eyes and moved to Itachi's floor.

"Where's Itachi, Kiba?" Sasuke asked the moment he laid his eyes on the brunette man.

"The boss is inside. Told me to ushered you inside if you have arrived." Kiba answered after giving Sasuke a salute.

Sasuke nodded and thanked the brunette before he headed to Itachi's room.

Itachi was sitting on his leather chair, folder in hand when Sasuke entered. Sasuke situated himself on the leather sofa. Sasuke scanned the room he had been into numerous times already. The room was gigantic with see-though glass almost half of the wall, giving a great view of Tokyo. The room was strange, Sasuke wasn't sure but he thought it almost looked like vintage European style mixed with modern-minimalist. There was a gigantic vintage frame with their family picture on it. Sasuke remembered that the picture was taken recently from their parents' 35th wedding anniversary. They also took on the 20th, 25th, 30th, and the last was the 35th, but Itachi kept changing it and he was cool with it.

"When are you going to the United States?" Sasuke finally asked after studying his father's sharp jawline. Both Itachi and him inherited their mother's.

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"I think I will tag along."

Itachi raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, we have a company to run. You know damn well that if the president and the vice were missing, then who would take care of the company?"

"Itachi. The business is not going to collapse in a week. Besides, I already have someone in mind to help me with this issue."

Itachi raised his eyebrow, non-verbally asking who.

As if knowing Itachi's silent question, Sasuke provided with an answer. "Nara Shikamaru."

 **~o0o~**

"How troublesome…"

"I have found her. It bounds to happen for him to gain his memory back, so I got to prepare for it."

Throughout Sasuke's speech, Shikamaru had raised his eyebrow. "Wait. Who are you talking about?"

Sasuke breathed out. He forgot that he hadn't told Shikamaru about Naruto. "I've found Naruto and Sakura."

"What the…" Shikamaru paused and smiled with eyes closed, thinking that it was funny for Sasuke to tell of what he thought as a joke. "I know Sakura as she is in States now, but Naruto? Sasuke, we have been-"

"I know…"

Shikamaru's eyes were the size of saucer plate by now before he closed his eyes and sighed. "How troublesome…" There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "Please explain."

"It's long story…"

"It's not gonna happen, Sasuke… You tell me and I will help you."

Sasuke studied Shikamaru's face. When he saw that he was being serious, Sasuke sighed. He began to explain from when he saw Naruto at the coffee shop weeks ago until the evening he dropped Naruto to the hospital.

"So?" Sasuke finally asked when Shikamaru seemed to be mute.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Well, when will I take the throne?"

Sasuke smirked.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke had finished everything that day and it was already seven at night. He was already in the hospital's parking lot for almost thirty minutes by now. He chewed his bottom lip, hesitating on whether to call Naruto or not. He tapped the green icon on the screen and put the device on his left ear, deciding that he should just call Naruto instead.

"Hey."

There was a throat-clearing on the other said, making Sasuke smirked. "Hey. What's up?"

"I… uh, where are you?"

"Umm… I'm still in the hospital."

Sasuke nodded. "How's… How is Sai doing?"

There was a sigh. "He is still in coma. He was awake this morning but when I arrived, he had been sleeping. He hasn't woken up ever since."

"Are you… gonna spend the night there?"

"Umm… I-" there was a small commotion could be heard before a woman spoke.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

Sasuke retreat his phone to look at the screen confusedly before he put the device back to his ear. "Ino? I'm uh… actually in the parking lot of the hospital."

"Ah yes. Naruto will be right there in a minute. Bye!"

Click.

He could hear a muffled sound of Naruto protesting before the line went dead. He gulped at the realization. Naruto is coming!

He got out of his car and bent down to look at the rear-view mirror. Was he still looked presentable? He straightened up and dusted away the imaginary dirt off of his clothes and waited there, looking at the entrance of the parking lot. Naruto could show up any minutes now. Naruto might not know which one was his car just in case he forgot.

Naruto eventually showed up with a sheepishly smile on his face. Sasuke replied a smile with his own one. "Have you had your dinner?" Sasuke asked when Naruto had arrived in hearing range.

"Ah no…"

Sasuke nodded and spun around and entered his car. Naruto followed around and entered as well in the passenger seat. "Do you have anything in mind?" Sasuke asked as he started the engine and started driving.

"I feel like cooking."

Sasuke stared at the road wide eyes. He then remembered back then that the Dobe always cooked for him. He had forgotten about it until he mentioned it. Sasuke almost slapped himself. Naruto just cooked for their brunch earlier that day.

"So, are you proposing on cooking the dinner for us?"

Naruto shrugged. "If you want me to… We could go grocery store first…" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke nodded. He thought that he could be the happiest man on earth by now. He was much too excited to be true. He hadn't felt this kind of emotion in years! "Sure."

"Do you have a request on what to eat?"

"I –uh…"

"I think I know what you like… Correct me if I'm wrong but… I think you like onigiri. Am I right?"

Sasuke could only flash him a smile.

Naruto grinned. "What do you think onigiri filling it with tomato? I could also cook us sushi. There is this place I know where to buy fresh tuna and salmon."

Sasuke gave him a horror look. "Naruto, how did you know that I-"

"Lucky guess?"

"Fuck…" Sasuke could no longer contain his excitement as he let it out with a curse, which made Naruto startled.

"Sasuke, what the hell?"

Sasuke shook his head, not trusting his mouth to speak. Luckily Naruto didn't press the subject any further. He sighed inaudibly and the two went to grocery shopping.

He never dreamed of this kind of day with Naruto to happen someday. If today was some sort of dream, he wished that he would never wake up from it.

 **~o0o~**

It was after dinner that the two men were left sitting across each other on the mini bar in Sasuke's apartment. Naruto had asked for red wine after he finished doing the dishes and Sasuke had led them to his mini bar and became a bartender for the both of them.

Naruto was in daze after a few drink. He let the side of his head rest on his right arm that was sprawled on the bar's table. The other hand was holding a glass up by his elbow prompted up against the bar's table. He dazedly studied the red liquid absent-mindedly. "Do you think I should head back to the hospital or?" There was a scoff before he continued. "Ino ushered me to go sleep with you, saying that she would look after Sai. That woman won't let me live down with it if I denied."

Sasuke could only watch the man in front of him, or more likely under him. He set the bottle aside and rested his chin on his hand that was supported by his elbow on the table, while the other hand was rested near Naruto's head. The golden hair was very tempting to touch in Sasuke's eyes. Should he touch it? He decided that he should so he began touching it with his free hand. It's still soft to his touching. He smiled when Naruto began humming, meaning that the man enjoyed his hair being touched. Naruto always liked someone to touch or even play with his hair.

"You can stay here if you want. You can leave first thing in the morning."

"Hmmm… That sounds great…"

Sasuke watched Naruto smiled with eyes closed and the two fell into comfortable silent.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can play with my hair in the bed? This feels great, I think I'm gonna fall asleep…"

"Shall we move then?"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes and smiled. "Let's go." Naruto sipped the wine in one go and put the glass down before he hopped off of the barstool, waiting for Sasuke to lead the way.

Sasuke walked out of the bar and went to Naruto's side. "Can you walk?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile. "Silly… Come on."

They eventually ended up inside Sasuke's room. Sasuke walked straight to the bathroom to do his night routine before bed. But before he entered his bathroom, he rolled his eyes when he caught Naruto fell face first on his king-sized bed. "Naruto, at least go change first."

"I don't have anything to wear." Naruto apparently had tilted his head to the left so he wasn't suffocating.

"I have many. You can wear them. It's on the closet room."

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke. "Where?"

Sasuke pointed at the direction before he finally entered the bathroom.

Few minutes later after he was done taking a shower, he got out from the bathroom feeling refreshed. He caught Naruto was already clad with only his grey sweatpants, shirtless, sitting with eyes closed on the bed. "Naruto?"

"Hurry. I need you to play with my hair." Naruto answered without moving.

Sasuke smirked at the display. Typical Naruto. With that, he hurried to change and went straight next to Naruto. Sasuke tapped the empty space beside him, "come."

Naruto grinned as he crawled to Sasuke.

The two positioned themselves in a comfortable position before Sasuke began stroking blonde hair. "You've never changed, haven't you?" Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes.

Naruto sighed in content. "You should try it. It feels great."

"No. It pains my scalp every time you do that. I don't like it."

"Hmm… That's… stupid…"

"Hn… Idiot."

"Bastard."

The two fell in a comfortable silent. Naruto was enjoying the moment as if he had no cares in the world when his hair was being stroked by someone. As of Sasuke, he was thinking a lot of things. One of the things was his trip he would be doing tomorrow.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we do this kind of thing when, you know… before the accident?"

"Yes… I always did this when you couldn't sleep, and you would sleep eventually."

"Hmm… Indeed…" Naruto hummed in appreciation, enjoying every stroke on his scalp, eyes closed. "Thanks, Sasuke…"

"It's nothing."

There was a pause before Naruto started again. "After the encounter at the coffee shop back then, I blacked out, right? Because I was having these blurred scenes playing before my eyes after I looked into your eyes. The harder I tried to look the scenes for more, the hurting my head became. I never experienced that kind of situation after I gain conscious that time in hospital. Do you want me to continue?"

"…Yes please…" Because he himself was curious.

"Hmm… Ever since that day, I began having these weird dreams. I can't make up the dreams, but those made me losing my sleeps."

That explains a lot… What's with the bags under Naruto's eyes.

"At first, I thought it was nothing so I tried to ignore it. It was getting worse when you were admitted to the hospital, having your wrists stitched. I was so mad at you somehow. Why would you do that?"

"Were you curious about me?"

"Sasuke, curiousness is my nature. I will always question things. After the first encounter, I asked Kakashi about it. He intentionally dodged the questions I threw at him. I could see he was lying so I kind of played along with him, and decided to find it out of my own. Gaara crossed my mind after seeing Mrs. Shirakawa's red rose on a green vase."

Sasuke smirked at that.

"So I asked Gaara about you. Gaara at first was hesitant, but he eventually spilled the beans. I was about to resolve things with you but you were being a dick for trying to commit suicide. Sasuke, I'm… sorry for making you like this…"

"Naruto." Sasuke warned, not wanting Naruto to blame himself for what had happened.

Naruto shrugged. He knew better. "I also want to thank you for giving me my sleep back. I haven't slept in like forever, until last night."

"What about… Sai? Haven't you-" Sasuke paused to bit his lower lip, hesitant, should he continue his question or not? "Haven't you slept with… Sai?" Sasuke said, biting back jealousy from emerging.

Naruto shrugged again. "Didn't work."

Sasuke didn't know what to feel to that. He closed his eyes instead.

"Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What actually happened that night…?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't think that I should tell you about it. It's safe that, let's just say that we had an argument that night. We were very young then. There was no compromise between us. Both were very selfish. You left, I went on mental breakdown mode. It's safe to say that you disappeared from the face of the earth and I couldn't find you. There was no day went by without suicide crossing my mind. Years later, I met you again. With a new man."

During the talk, Naruto had sat down and held Sasuke's hands on both of his, staring at the pale man with an expression Sasuke couldn't quite name.

"What's with that expression?" Sasuke gave Naruto a weak smirk, wondering what the idiot was thinking right now.

"Sasuke, right now I really want to kiss you into oblivion. Do you want to?"

"…Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said before he launched himself to Sasuke, straddling him onto the bed. Sasuke was fast responding from the kiss of the quite-aggressive man sitting upside his groin. Naruto was dominating the kiss as he kept nibbling Sasuke's lower lip, Sasuke was sure it would turn red in no time. What was happening? First they were laying in a comfortable position, and now he was being straddled by his sweetheart, who was attacking him with a passionate kiss.

Eventually Naruto broke the kiss and sat straight, staring at the man under him with such passion through golden bangs, eyebrows were joined together, panting. "Kissing you gave me headache." To emphasize his words, he closed his eyes and began rubbing his head with his right hand.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows in confusion and sat upright, putting Naruto to lay down beside him. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"No…" came a raspy response. "Let me cool down my head. Just before I saw a scene of you smiling. You were…"

"Stop it. Don't force yourself."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"No need to. Now go to sleep. You have to be in the hospital tomorrow morning at eight."

"Huh? How did you-"

"Ino texted me before."

"Oh…"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Are you gonna stay like that? Come down." Naruto had yanked Sasuke's hand down so he fell beside Naruto. "Let's sleep."

Sasuke smirked. "Good night Naruto."

"Night, Sasuke…"

 **~o0o~**

"Naruto, wait." The two were inside Sasuke's car in front of the hospital when Sasuke held Naruto's hand before he opened the car to leave.

"Yes?"

"I'm only letting you know that I will be going on a business trip in the States today. I won't be in the country for a couple of days, I guess."

"…Huh?"

"If anything happened, just call me," Sasuke paused as he let go of Naruto's hand, knowing that he got Naruto's attention. "I'll come immediately. Just, take good care of Sai for now while I'm away. He needs you the most right now."

Naruto bowed his head down, staring at his lap. If Sasuke would be away, then how could he sleep again? Sasuke was like his weird dream repellent. But then again, there was Sai.

"I won't be away for too long, I promise."

Naruto eyed the pale man from the corner of his eyes. "Ugh… I was being stupid and selfish." When he was with Sasuke, he realized that everything seemed to not existed. For a moment he forgot Sai.

"I will call you once in a while if it's okay for you."

"Sure." Naruto sent Sasuke a smile before he finally exited the car.

Sasuke inside waited for Naruto to disappeared inside the hospital before he left to the airport. Itachi had texted him that morning that he'd expected Sasuke to be in the airport at ten sharp. It was only nine, and he guessed that he'd be there earlier. Itachi was very punctual when it came to time, saying that time is money, which Sasuke couldn't have agreed more.

Sasuke stopped under the traffic light and took out his cell phone to call someone.

"Juugo."

"Yes, sir."

"I will be in the US for a couple of days. Go watch Naruto from a far for me. If anything happens, inform me immediately."

"Will do, sir."

With that, Sasuke hung up and headed straight to the airport.

 **~o0o~**

"Has Sai woken up?" Naruto asked Ino upon arriving at the lobby of the hospital.

"He woke up last night after you left. I told him that I sent you home to take some rest. I reasoned that you really worked hard and needed to rest. He only smiled and fell asleep. But right now, he is eating his food."

Naruto nodded and left the woman to his room to retrieve his coat, before going to see Sai.

He felt guilty for lying to Sai, but he couldn't explain either why he felt even guiltier being with Sai, when he felt it was normal to be with Sasuke. When he was with Sai, doing things as lovers did, he felt guilty. He felt like he had betrayed someone. But when it's with Sasuke, he felt like nothing existed except he and Sasuke.

He had troubled sleeping alone. He also had troubled sleeping with Sai. Yet with Sasuke, he fell asleep immediately the time his head hit the pillow. Sasuke was like his weird dreams' repellent, and he got his quality sleep thanks to him. But now that Sasuke would be leaving Japan to the US for a couple of days, then who could help him with his sleeping?

He should prepare to have some sleepless nights ahead.

He sighed, finally reaching Sai's room. He entered inside to find the pale man was eating what he could think of as oats.

"How are you feeling?"

Sai was startled at the voice. When he recognized the voice, he smiled at his doctor. "I miss you, dickless." Sai cracked. His voice was hoarse.

Naruto pouted hearing Sai's hoarse voice as he approached the man, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Finish that quick and eat the medicine." Naruto said as he checked the IV and his chart, still pouting.

"Can't…" Sai said as he stared at his bowl offensively. "This thing is nasty. I have trouble swallowing this."

Naruto sighed. "You refused to do chemo…"

Sai shrugged. "How are you?" The pale man handed the almost empty bowl to Naruto.

Naruto took the bowl and set it on the table nearby. He got himself a chair and sit next to the bed. "Don't lie to me, Sai. Tell me why you refused to do so." Naruto whispered in a serious tone, holding Sai's cold hand on his warm ones.

Sai stared at blue eyes with a shrug. "I have seen my brother doing chemo. It wasn't helping him getting better but prolonged his suffering instead. I don't want to experience the same. I'd rather…" He paused and leaned his back on the stuffed pillows behind, closing his eyes. "It's coming…" He whispered.

Naruto cursed and got handful of tissue papers from the earlier table and put them under Sai's nostrils. He knew from his other patients that while experiencing nose bleeding, the bridge of the nose would have a burnt sensation. Naruto could judge by Sai's knitted eyebrows. He was clearly holding on the pain. "Can you handle it?"

"Can't…" He forced out with hoarse voice, holding Naruto's hand with his left one dearly, like his life depended on it.

Naruto hissed but stood up and got himself an anaesthetic syringe and injected it to the IV tube which was connected to Sai's wrist. Naruto waited for a while for the drug to work as Sai's hold to his hand weakened.

A single tears dropped on tan cheek without him realizing it. He should become a surgeon instead of oncologist. That way, he would definitely save lives more than watching them…

Naruto cursed as he cleaned Sai's nose from any traces of blood and threw the stained papers on the trash bin. This was bad. Where was Ino? Just when he wondered about her whereabouts, Ino entered the room.

"What happen?" The woman asked as soon as she landed her eyes on the unconscious pale man.

"I just injected his IV with an anaesthetic. Was he like this yesterday?"

Ino sighed. "Tsunade did the same yesterday. After eating his breakfast, he was in pain. We asked him if he could handle it, he said he couldn't." Ino pouted and drew circles on Naruto's back. "Oh come on… Don't do that…" Ino cried despite of her attempt on shooting Naruto down. "Come…" She eventually dragged Naruto out to his room.

"Since you are Sai's private doctor, you can rest here until next check-up with him." Ino said upon arriving at Naruto's room. She led him to sit on the couch and made herself sit next to him. "Do you want to talk?"

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"Huh? Why do you think so?"

Naruto sighed. "I was having trouble sleeping because of these weird dreams I kept on having. I tried many ways to get my sleep back included sleeping with Sai because when I woke up from the dreams, I was left lonely. But it was futile. I went on depression and somehow managed to burnt my skin with the warm water of the shower. I woke up on Sasuke's bedroom and we slept together, not that I had sex with him or anything… But sleeping with him next to me, I somehow got my sleep back, dreamless night."

"Okay… Where's the evil part?"

Naruto closed his eyes with joined eyebrows. "Sasuke seemed to be my weird-dreams repellent. Also, when I was with him, I felt like my problems didn't exist. I even forgot about Sai. That's the evil part."

"Do you love Sai, Naruto?"

"…huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and casted his vision away from the woman. "I'm not sure…"

"Naruto, you and Sasuke are meant to each other. And that's not a problem when Sai let you have a relationship again with Sasuke."

Naruto bit his lips. "Yeah… Sai was the one who begged me to make it up with Sasuke. I swear that guy is too selfless, god…"

Ino smiled sadly as she soothed the man beside him by rubbing circle on his back. "Naruto, Sai approved your relationship with Sasuke, and you got your sleep back. Now there is no reason for you to worry, okay?"

"Ino, Sasuke is going to business trip in the US for a couple of days. Do you think you can give me some vitamin B complex?"

Ino sighed.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Thursday, December 7th 2017 3:14 PM (JST)


	19. Panda Eyes

For about two days after Sasuke's departure to the US, Naruto's bags under his eyes were appearing again. Not only couldn't he sleep at night, he also had to battle his emotions of seeing Sai struggling for his cancer. It pained Naruto seeing Sai while he battled the pain he felt the leukemia had caused. Naruto had to inject the man to sleep and he would be awake only in the morning and at night.

"It's… getting closer…" Sai croaked from where he laid.

It was already night time and was about time for him to take some rest.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sai looked up and sent Naruto a weak smile. "My exhibition. I need to… call Hana to take care of something…"

"Oh… do you want me to call her now?"

Sai shook his head. "I will car her after I arranged few things. Do you think I could be out from here tomorrow? Just for a day… I want you to… be my model. Maybe for the last time…"

"Don't say that…"

"Well?"

"I am willing to be your model but… Do you think you have the energy to go out? I can't seriously recommend you to go out when you could barely manage to hold on to… ugh." Fuck his eyes stung. He couldn't finish that sentence seeing Sai's weak smile.

"Pretty please, Naruto? I don't have much time left for the exhibition, and I want a painting of you will be displayed at there."

"Umm…"

"Come on, dickless…"

Naruto was hesitant but he couldn't say no to people, especially Sai.

"When are we going?"

Sai smiled.

 **~o0o~**

"Tell me if you can't hold back the pain or something." Naruto told the pale guy that was sitting on the wheel chair he was pushing. He already packed the necessary things on his backpack just in case. He had talked to Tsunade about this. She had warned at him first about it being risky, but she was the only one who had battled with her own reasons, thinking that Sai's leukemia was on the final stage. He could pass away at any moment, and things along the way that made Naruto breaking down. Tsunade eventually agreed on doing so, and trusted Naruto about it.

Naruto received a nod. They were still on the hospital, going their way down to the parking lot. Sai could still walk but it'd drain his energy down pretty fast. To save it, Naruto chose to put him on the wheel chair.

The two left the place with a cab, since neither of them brought their car.

 **~o0o~**

"I will paint you and put my work in the exhibition." Sai announced when they had finally made it inside Sai's studio.

"Huh? Don't you think it's too much?" Naruto replied absent-mindedly as he put down the backpack he was carrying and began preparing necessary things for his patient.

Sai shook his head.

Naruto nodded his head, more likely to the necessary things he had prepared for Sai if something were to happen on the table nearby. The doctor smiled in satisfaction before he looked at Sai. "Where do you want to be?" Naruto said, referring to which position Sai wanted him to put his wheelchair on.

"Here is fine."

Naruto nodded again. "What about me? Where do you want me to…?"

"You can sit there on the sofa. But, I think I might need you in certain position in certain wardrobe if you are willing? I won't force you…" Sai trailed off. He wasn't sure if Naruto would agree to this but might as well try?

"I can manage." Naruto flashed a reassuring smile.

Sai nodded. "There is a white sheet on that cabinet," Sai said as he pointed at the location of the cabinet that was standing on the far end of the room.

Naruto nodded and went to retrieve the sheet before he came back standing in front of Sai, giving the material to him. "And?"

Sai asked Naruto certain things like grabbing the cover that was covered on the white sofa, the canvas, and the necessary things for the artist.

When everything was set, Sai continued. "You might not be agreeing to this but… I need you sprawling on that sofa, naked, with only that white sheet covering your crotch area."

Naruto shrugged and began undressing. He found that there was no harm on it as he stripped his clothes off in front of his boyfriend. He positioned himself on the white sofa, sprawling –as he was told- and put the white sheet to his crotch area.

"Do you want me to pose for certain style?" Naruto asked the artist who was getting ready to paint.

"Hang your left leg and left arm on the floor, and rest your right hand on your head, make it like you were resting without no problem in the world. Think yourself as a carefree person. But don't put too much pressure on your leg that was on the floor."

"Like this?"

Sai nodded with a smile, satisfied seeing Naruto did as he was told. "Exactly. Now you can close your eyes and rest. It'll take a while."

Through closed eyes, Naruto hummed. "Just tell me if you need anything." He informed the artist and in an instant he drifted off to sleep.

 **~o0o~**

"I have found him."

"Huh?"

"Sakura… I need you to help me."

Sakura worried her bottom lip, staring at the man in front of him, unsure of what to say next. "It's not possible." That was what she could think of. It wasn't possible for someone to disappear for about seven years and just out of the blue, he reappeared again.

"You are kidding me."

"That's the same response of me when someone told me that they saw him."

"Why would he? Of all time, why now?"

"He is amnesia."

"He what?"

"It's a long story and I don't need to explain it to you."

"It's your fault, Sasuke, not mine. You caused this. You-"

"I know... I am suffering from the knowledge of that and I don't need you to remind me."

"And why, of all time, you choose now to meet me?"

"As I said before, that I need you to help me."

"To help you with what? I was suffering for the past few years as well, thinking that I was also the cause of him disappearing… because of your stupidity, Sasuke… I lost both of my best friends…"

"I'm sorry…"

Sakura took a deep breath. She couldn't bring herself to remember of when was the last time she thought of herself to be in this kind of situation, or she could have never thought about it? "After that night, I tried to call him but he never picking up his phone. It only last for a few hours and then his phone went out of reach. I tried to send him texts to say that it was a misunderstanding. Not only that, the first week I kept calling him but his phone was no longer reachable. I tried emailing him, but no response. I was so frustrated by it, I also tried to look for him. But when I got nothing, I decided to move out of Japan, just so I could start a new life. Sasuke, you have no idea what I went through every day, wondering where he could be, what he was doing, what could have happened if that night never happened… What could go right when-"

"Enough, Sakura."

"You have no idea how I want to slap you right now so bad you'd go coma for days, hell, maybe months, just to express myself of that night just how messed up you made our lives be."

"If it could make you satisfied, then do it."

Sakura shook her head. "You are too stupid… That's why Itachi calls you foolish, doesn't he?" Sakura whispered, pitied their lives for what had become. "It can't be helped. It was done."

The two fell into a pregnant pause before Sakura spoke up. "So… how is he?"

Sasuke talked to her what had happened and it left Sakura a few gasps. The information was too much for her to handle.

"So, do I have to… explain? I think I can't go back again… I feel too ashamed to see him directly after what had happened."

"I know what we have to do…"

"Not gonna happen…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why do you want me to explain the reason to this problem to him? It'd happened, it's done. All you can do now is start all over again."

"That's what I thought at first. But Sakura, he's bound to get his memories back. I just want to be prepared, that's all… I don't want to lose him again…"

"Oh…" Sakura had no idea anymore on how to think. Sasuke was smart or fool, she didn't know anymore.

 **~o0o~**

"It's coming…" Sai whispered and carefully he set his brush aside and rest the back of his neck on the wheelchair he was sitting on. The burning sensation he felt on his nostrils sent pain down his spine, he literally shivered.

Naruto, who understood what Sai had meant, stood up immediately from his position on the sofa and went to retrieve tissue papers on the table he had set before and put an amount of them under the artist's nostrils. Naruto was calmed and collected while holding the tissue papers, blocking the oncoming red warm liquid from staining anything. On the inside, however, his heart was racing, twisted in a painful way. He knew that Sai was having so much pain but the artist just knew how to hide it. It was too much.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked calmly, watching the pale man who was closing his eyes shut, probably biting back the burning feeling on his nostrils.

"Ugh." Sai could only hiss. He found there was no energy to speak. Could it be more bearable than doing chemotherapy? He wasn't so sure anymore. But remembering his late brother and how he had said to him made him believe that not taking the chemo was better than taking it.

 _"Sai, please tell mom and dad that I don't want to prolong the torture anymore… The chemotherapy is killing me, slowly… I'd rather die than taking it. It's like I was being tortured to death."_

That was what his brother had said the night before he stopped doing his chemo and eventually died.

Sai remembered after their parents' airplane crashed, Sai had to hide the news from his brother. Just a week later, Shin followed his parents.

He bit his tongue. Thinking about it wasn't even useful.

"I think we are done for today. We can continue this later." Naruto whispered, not wanting to witness the scene before his eyes any longer. It was too heartbreaking.

"I don't have tomorrow, Naruto… Beside, I've already finished…" Sai whispered back as he smiled through half-lidded eyes.

"Huh? What do you…" Naruto asked as he spun his body to see the painting behind him, because he unconsciously hadn't bat an eye on the canvas ever since he stood up from the sofa. He hadn't finished his sentence and gasped instead when his eyes landed on the painting before him.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. The painting literally took his breath away for a moment. There on the canvas, a painting of him laying carelessly on the white sofa. It was surreal, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Do I really look like this? Because I believe that this is a god." Naruto deadpanned. Was Sai being exaggerating when he was painting him?

"I want this to be displayed in my upcoming show."

"Huh? Do you think it's-"

"Can you call Hana? I need to speak to her."

"Uh, sure." Naruto said through knitted eyebrows. Sai was ignoring him. He knew that Sai was a great artist, but every time the man painted, the outcome would leave him gasping out of surprise on how beautiful each painting could be. He shook his head finding that it was not a big deal and began searching for Sai's phone. When he found it, he dialed Hana's number. When it connected, he put the device against the pale man's ear.

"Hana. Do you think you could come to the studio tomorrow? I need you to retrieve the last piece of my painting to be displayed for the upcoming show. Great. I will be putting the painting on top of the white sofa. Okay. Thanks."

Naruto retrieve the phone after Sai raised his hand in the air signaling that the phone call had been over, and put the device on top of the table. "I have to drive you back to the hospital. It's almost dark outside."

"Naruto, can I have one last request?"

"Huh? Sure. What is it?" Naruto asked absent-mindedly.

Sai finally opened his eyes and carefully set the stained tissue paper aside. "I want to spend the night in my room with you. Not that we are going to do anything. I just want to sleep next to you this night."

Naruto shrugged, finding that there's no harm in it, since he had prepared everything if Sai needed anything. "Alright." Naruto announced as he clasped his hands together and started packing again. The two eventually left the studio and again hailed a cab to Sai's house.

Little did Naruto know that that night would be his last night with Sai…

 **~o0o~**

Juugo was Sasuke's right hand, and he always stood in the shadow. Whatever and whenever Sasuke asked him to do something, he would never disobey. He had worked with Sasuke when the man entered the office world. He was originally working with Sasuke's brother, Itachi. But one time, Itachi ordered him to work with Sasuke, saying that he trusted Juugo to protect his little brother if needed.

Right now, for the past few days, he had been in the shadow, watching over Naruto from afar, because Sasuke had ordered him to do so. Sasuke had asked him to watch Naruto over for him, so he did as he was told. Right now, he was standing near Sai's apartment building. They were from Sai's studio before and now they had moved here. Juugo had watched Naruto since this morning with his man sitting on a wheelchair, probably the cancer was getting worse. His thought was right when an ambulance came to the apartment building and put on a slow siren, signing that whoever the person could be inside was already dead.

"Sasuke," Juugo said after the other line picked up. He was on a first name basis with Sasuke since his boss had told him so. "Sai has passed away. Yes. I will inform you any information up ahead." He ended the line after hearing that Sasuke had said that he had finished his business in the states and would be coming back as soon as possible.

 **~o0o~**

Sai had stated obvious things about him dying, saying things that that would be his last time asking something from Naruto. Naruto knew it, but he tried to ignore it like a plague, by acting indifference on any of the artist' remark.

There was one remark by the artist, how it would be his last time asking, like the one from the hospital and the one from the studio. When they arrived in Sai's apartment, Sai had asked him to sit on the sofa, reasoning that it would be his last time of him cuddling on the sofa with the oncologist. He didn't response to those "last" remarks either, as he didn't want to provoke any feeling inside of him. He wouldn't want to breakdown in front of the dying artist. Instead, he acted happy as he could, and most of the time, acted as if it was all nothing strange. Just so he could make a memory of him displaying happiness for the artist to enjoy for the last time.

Eventually, the pale man died on his shoulder. Naruto had spent an hour mourning before he managed to call Tsunade to get him an ambulance, with a pathetic voice.

"Have I ever told you that I wanted to be cremated?"

"Don't Japanese funerals are like that?"

Sai shrugged. "Just reminding you… It's different with the funeral in German, you know…"

"Hmm…"

"I want my ashes to be thrown away in the nature. Preferably in the running river."

"Hey… Isn't it disrespectful?"

"I hadn't had the chance to burry my parents as they couldn't be found. My brother had asked me to scattered his ashes in the river in Yoyogi Park, as we didn't have family graves. I think it's good. Maybe in the afterlife, I could meet my family? Think of it this way. Would you rather be locked in somewhere dark or in the nature?"

"Well, I-"

"I choose to go back to the mother nature. You can throw my ashes later in the Yoyogi Park. I want to meet my brother there…"

"Babe, honestly it's-"

"Cool, huh? Also, I want you to sell all of the stuffs here after I die, and donated the money to the cancer research."

"You are bubbly today, aren't you?" Naruto mocked, even though he could barely even holding-on to the conversation.

"I wish I could have more time to spend with you…" Now the artist's voice had gone several octaves down into a whisper.

"Carpe diem…"

"I love you…"

"Sai…"

"…"

There was a silent and Naruto closed his eyes. He waited for about a minute when the guy had not giving any sign of breathing did he break down.

Sai had passed away.

Who was gonna lend him a shoulder to cry on when the one he always depended on, was there no more?

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Friday, December 15th 2017 12.07 PM (JST)


	20. Ashes To Ashes

Naruto watched absent-mindedly as the fire burning the specific metal coffin where his lifeless artist was sleeping at. The man had asked him to cremate him and then the ashes must be scattered in the running river. How did he come to this? Time seemed to fly so fast in an instant. He still remembered when Sai appeared at his room in the hospital asking him to have lunch together, and it seemed like it was only yesterday. And yet, here he was, watching the same person who had saved his life was being burned to ashes. The man had saved his life and yet when he had the chance to save the other person's life, he couldn't.

His heart hurt. It was painfully aching watching all of this. This was too much... He sucked a good amount of breath to repel the pain he was having in his heart. This was heart-wrenching... He didn't know anymore how to name what he felt by now. He was feeling a mix of emotions he couldn't fathom...

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. There was a picture popping up in his mind so suddenly, and it was fire. What he saw was his car. And then vaguely Sai's face appeared.

A pain shot his head and he had to hold his head to compose himself by gritting his teeth with eyes closed.

What the hell was that?

He then remembered the night where he crashed his car into the tree of which was his attempt to avoid the car on the opposite of him.

Sai's car.

He fell on his knees. The memories of what happened that night before his crash flooded his brain.

Everything went black.

 **~o0o~**

 _"Sasuke, have you seen Kiba's dog?" An eighteen years old Naruto asked randomly on a particular evening. The two were standing in front of the running river in Yoyogi park, watching the Sakura petals falling from the trees._

 _Sasuke smirked at the randomness which was Naruto. "Of all things, why Kiba's dog?"_

 _Naruto shrugged with a smile. "I think it's cute."_

 _"Why don't you adopt one?"_

 _"Uh… Are you okay with that?" Naruto asked because he was sure that Sasuke was not the type of person who liked getting a pet. "I would seriously get one if I were not living with you." Naruto giggled after he said that, which brought a smile on the other person's face._

 _"As long as you clean after them, I'm cool." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly._

 _Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's response with a smile, already expecting that. "I actually have seen that coming."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"I was just thinking that it's cute. I don't plan on having one."_

 **~o0o~**

Naruto wiped his tears away as they began to fall down. Here he was, throwing off the remaining of Sai's ashes down the running river, the same river he stood there about years ago when he was with Sasuke. "Of all time, I've finally remembered some of the memories I have of you…"

The scene was from the week after they entered university.

"I'm mourning over someone else, and yet…" Naruto fell down and cried silently. He closed his eyes, trying to settle the growing pain in his head which was pounding steadily. This feeling he felt when he met Sasuke for the first time back at the coffee shop.

He threw the pot he had put Sai's ashes away and tried to pull the blonde locks. Scene after scene came playing in his mind like in the movie. Just this morning back at the cremation area in the hospital, he blacked out from some sort of what he thought as dark memories. Some staffs there saw him and was about to help him when Tsunade entered. He was taken care by Tsunade instead and not long after that, he was up. Tsunade had asked him what had happened. He said that he was just tired and told her not to worry. The staffs from the cremation area came and informed him that the cremating was done and he asked Tsunade that he needed to get going. The head office had asked him to do it tomorrow, but he refused. The blonde woman hesitated but she couldn't help when Naruto had talked her out to not worry.

He concluded that today was a very unlucky day for him.

For a second he thought that he wanted to die…

Or alcohol.

"Naruto, hold down your liquor…" Gaara told the other doctor who was now resting his head on the bar table.

After scattering the ashes this morning, Gaara had called Naruto and asked where he could be at the moment. Sasuke had called Gaara that morning and told him to look after the blonde because Sai just passed away. Gaara had asked back where Sasuke was, and the man had told him that he was still in the States and would be back in Japan as soon as he could.

Gaara was having trouble calling Naruto as the man didn't pick up his phone, but later he got a text message from an unregistered number, saying where Naruto's position at. Apparently, it was from one of Sasuke's men.

Gaara found Naruto at the Yoyogi Park, on his butt, burying his head in the palm of his hands. Gaara had approached the broken-hearted man calmly and coaxed the man to eat. Eventually, they ended up at a bar.

"Let him be…" Neji told the redhead man. Neji had tagged along when Gaara told him the story. They were friends, after all… If he were in Naruto's position, he would maybe do something worse than holding his liquor, presumably something to do with falling down the bridge and die?

"I remembered things…"

"Huh?" Neji and Gaara said in unison when Naruto finally decided to blubber about something. What did he mean?

"Some things… From the past…"

"Neurologist… Do you have a comment or two about this?" Gaara asked Neji, who happened to be a neurologist.

Neji shrugged. "It's bound to happen. A blood clot on his nerves might have gone by now. The Uchiha better prepared."

Gaara nodded. He watched Naruto was already fell unconscious from the liquor, he sighed and grabbed his cell phone and began typing something.

"Sasuke, you better prepare." Was all he had typed before he hit the send button on the screen.

"Let's bring him back home," Gaara announced after sending Sasuke a text.

Neji stared at the unconscious blonde and sighed before he nodded in agreement.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room. All he remembered yesterday was that he was at the bar in Tokyo with Gaara and Neji. He forgot what happened next. After that, he woke up from his weird dream. After the memories flooding his brain yesterday, he had finally found out that the voice who was calling him in his weird dream actually belonged to Sasuke. He finally managed to reach the gates and opened it. Sasuke was there, smiling.

With a woman.

Who was she?

He closed his eyes. The second dream was the nightmare. He was in a car crash, and it was actually not a dream as it was a real event that had happened on that unfortunate night.

He felt like doing nothing so he decided to spend the day in his bed instead.

Ding!

Or not.

His bell decided to say otherwise. Someone was waiting at the door.

He stood up and was about to wait for another ring but it never rang. It must be the mail-man. Great. He had time to do his morning ritual. He was getting used to waking up in the morning, it was becoming hard to stay in bed.

What could it be? Did Kakashi hasn't paid the bills? It was Kakashi's task to pay things for them both, according to his parents' will, and he had never got a mail about bills, so it couldn't be that.

His curiousness got the best out of him, he decided to make his morning ritual quick and moved downstairs to check what could it be. He got the mail and suspected it. It was actually an invitation.

Oh right. Sai's exhibition will be held tomorrow.

He better be prepared.

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke had read Gaara's text over and over, but he got no clue of what was it all about. When he decided to call the redhead, he was already unreachable.

Now he was already at the airport. He better met Naruto as he was still mourning over Sai. Where could he be at the moment?

"Do you think I should call him and asked where he could be?" Sasuke asked absent-mindedly through squinted eyes to his companion. It was still early in the morning but the sun was already shining. Itachi was right about wearing shades.

"It's safe if you ask Juugo instead. We still don't know what Gaara had meant about his text to be prepared for."

Sasuke agreed with Itachi's analysis. "What do you think it could be?"

"When did he text you?"

"Around the time they were in the bar, saying that Naruto wanted to drink."

Itachi nodded. "It could be that Naruto already got his memories back. Great thing is that without the warning, you have already prepared for it. But I could be wrong."

Sasuke nodded. It was still eight in the morning, so he thought Naruto was probably still in his house. He took his phone out and was about to call Juugo just to make sure. He had to set his phone back from airplane mode before he called Juugo. But just when he did that, a text popped in.

"Sasuke, call me if you have arrived."

Sasuke did as the text had said. While waiting for the other line to pick the phone, Sasuke watched Itachi calling someone, maybe Suigetsu to get ready. Itachi had instructed the sharp-toothed guy to be ready at the airport. True to his thought, a black car pulled up in front of the Uchiha brothers. In an instant, Suigetsu appeared and gathered the men's luggage to be put in the trunk.

"Juugo," Sasuke said when the other finally picked up the phone. As he talked, he moved inside the car with Itachi.

"Sasuke. Today, Sai's exhibition will be held at one pm. Naruto is invited, so are you and your brother. The invitation is with Suigetsu. Asked him about it. The address is on the invitation."

"Anything else?"

"Kakashi will be in Tokyo on twelve."

"Right. Thanks." With that, Sasuke hung up the phone.

"Suigetsu, where's the invitation," Sasuke asked right after Suigetsu entered the car.

"Ah, sorry. I almost forget about it. Here." Suigetsu handed the invitation to the people in the backseat.

"What is it," Itachi asked as he snatched the black thick envelope from the driver's hand.

"It's the invitation to Sai's exhibition. Think you could tag along with me?"

"Hmm… Why?" Itachi wondered absent-mindedly as his focus was more on the envelope. The older Uchiha scanned what was written on it as he waited patiently on Sasuke. Suigetsu had started off driving after asking where to drop. Itachi had answered to their parents' house since it was the nearest to where the exhibition would be held.

"If what you said was true about Naruto getting his memories back, I would want to face only him, and it would be troublesome if I have to face Kakashi as well."

"Hmm… Okay."

"Good."

 **~o0o~**

When Sasuke and Itachi arrived at the exhibition, it was already two pm.

"Listen, Sasuke. It seems that Kakashi isn't coming. It's the best time for me to explain to him of what had happened that night to clarify things. I will take care of Kakashi, you take care of Naruto. Are we clear?" Itachi ordered and left immediately after receiving a nod from Sasuke. Juugo had informed them that Kakashi wasn't going to leave anytime now. Naruto had gone first and it seemed that the two went their separate ways. Juugo wasn't sure if Kakashi would be coming or not, but it seemed he wouldn't be.

After watching his brother's retreating back, he started studying the paintings one by one. He really enjoyed coming to an exhibition, but he didn't like interacting with people.

Sasuke then started walking inside and started studying the place. The place was not too crowded but not too deserted either. There are plenty of paintings here and there, mostly of Japanese style. There are some paintings of what he could consider as surreal and realistic. The late-artist sure was a great painter.

Upon studying the paintings one by one, Sasuke gasped when his eyes landed upon a specific painting. It was the painting of The Dobe, in nothing but a piece of white satin covering only his crotch area. For a moment he thought it was a renaissance art, or was it?

"This…"

"You."

Sasuke was snapped back to reality when he realized that he was not the only one staring at the painting. His black eyes were met with blue ones.

"How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

There was seriously something wrong with that tone The Dobe was using. "I was invited, apparently."

Naruto scoffed and was ready to leave when Sasuke stopped him by the wrist. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"It's not good leaving someone with no idea what the other was mad about. So I'll just say it. Let's just say that I finally remembered some memories, mostly the bad ones, and you just happen to be my worst memory of it all."

Now it seemed that Itachi was right. "Naruto, I can explain. Hand to god, I swear I don't remember how it started. It must be the alcohol." Sasuke whispered the last sentence as he let his eyes wondered absent-mindedly.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine when his eyes went back to seeing Naruto smiling. It was so fake it didn't reach his eyes. "Now you are blaming the alcohol."

"Naruto…"

"Let me ask you a favor."

"Huh?" Sasuke was skeptical and let go of Naruto's wrist when he was sure that Naruto wouldn't leave anytime near soon.

"Don't ever show up in front of me."

Or not. "…what?"

"Or, I will let you choose. You stay away from me or I will stay far away from you."

Sasuke hadn't been given any privilege to say something as he watched Naruto began walking out of the place.

"Naruto, wait," Sasuke called out, but Naruto wouldn't even listen.

Sasuke started to catch up. When he reached the doctor, he grabbed the man's wrist and tried to spin him around. He didn't expect to get a fist collided with his jaw. Sasuke was sent to the floor in an instant. It stung!

"Fuck off, Uchiha." was the cold remark before he heard the man leaving. He could see some people were staring and some had come trying to lift him, but he put his right hand up indicating that he didn't need any help. The people around who were watching had started murmuring from the scene, but he ignored them. He tried to stand up and began walking again when Naruto's car sped off in front of him.

It's useless now. Naruto wouldn't even listen to him, not even then… not even now. He guessed that he was helpless. All of his efforts so far were useless. It couldn't be fixed now, could it? What could he possibly do now, fuck off? Like, literally?

 **~o0o~**

Itachi arrived at Kakashi's place. It had been awhile since the last time he came here. Nothing major had changed, maybe the car? He couldn't be so sure. Done with his pointless thoughts, Itachi composed himself in front of the door and rang the doorbell. In no time the grey-headed man opened the door. Itachi almost smirked when what he had thought happened. Upon seeing his face, as expected, the older man closed the door again. But Itachi was quick.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There is."

"Oh, what's new? Please entertain me." Kakashi mocked Itachi as he finally opened the door wide and made himself resting on the doorpost, not moving from the entrance or making any move to invite the younger man inside.

"…about the night. I have to clarify what had happened."

"And why is that you want to clarify things now?"

"Kakashi. I love my brother to death. As much as Naruto was suffering these whole years, Sasuke was worst. He went into depression. He could be smirking at one point, but next, he could be cutting his wrists open, bleeding his body's out."

Kakashi stared at Itachi. For a moment he thought that he felt pity for the younger male. "Spill."

Itachi was forced to talk outside of the house when he thought that Kakashi was "nice" enough to listen to his reasoning. "After you called that night, I went to check on Sasuke immediately. He was on the floor, unconscious, blood everywhere. Long story short, I had to carry him to the hospital. He was unconscious, or more likely went into a coma, for about two months."

Now Kakashi was curious about it. "And why didn't you call me back? I waited for you a whole year!"

"That's why I was so persistent on solving Sasuke's problem. It was half my mistake."

Kakashi felt pain growing in his head. "Itachi. We almost lost Naruto and Sasuke!"

"I know…"

"Then why didn't you call me afterward?"

"I lost my phone. Besides, I was busied taking care of Sasuke. After that night, Sasuke went mental breakdown. I had to get back his will to live. I was literally losing my brother. We had to supervise him twenty-four seven. No day went by without him trying to commit suicide. I was practically going crazy. Until we succeeded in getting him back on track that I finally tried looking for you, but apparently I was too late."

"Itachi… For a moment I think that you are stupid sometimes…" Kakashi was perplexed. He never expected that this day would come.

Itachi sighed. "Nobody's perfect."

"You know damn well that we could just save this whole part and move on."

Both men sighed.

"So… Do you know what had actually happened between the two?" Kakashi finally asked.

Itachi was about to say what happened when the sound of a car got nearer. They had to stop to check who it was.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto hit the gas and he was outside his house in no time, since his house and the place where the exhibition was held was about five minutes drive.

The parking lot of his and Kakashi's house was for two cars, obviously for his and Kakashi's. So when he arrived with the occupied parking lot, he was left with no option other than parking his car in front of his house. Perhaps Kakashi had someone over, that's why he refused to go to the said-boring exhibition?

Upon reaching toward the front door, he was met with Kakashi and an elder Uchiha.

"You Uchihas are everywhere." Naruto murmured, but it didn't go unheard for the two older males.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked in confusion, ignoring Naruto's remark. He had trusted his little brother to take care of Naruto and here Naruto was without Sasuke. It could be one thing…

"I told him to fuck off."

"What?" He was right then that Naruto had remembered the past.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Did you actually hear him out?"

"There's nothing to listen. So, fuck off."

"Hold on, Naruto. Have you remembered everything?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Not everything, but plenty."

Kakashi sighed, though he didn't know how Naruto had remembered his past.

"Listen here, Naruto. Please remember. How and why did the night happen?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Sasuke's life could be in danger by now! You never know how his mind works!"

"Then again, Itachi. Why should I care? Did he care about me when that night happened? I could have died, and so far as I remember, I never saw him, not until that day at the coffee shop!"

"Hell if I know about that because it's half Kakashi's fault. Now would you seriously want Sasuke to die?"

Kakashi was making faces by now, though he didn't have the ability to interrupt.

"I would seriously want him to fuck off. It's his stupidity if he takes it too literally, not mine!"

"Then, you are okay if he died for something so trivial."

"Do you think that night was a trivial thing?"

"Then think hard again and tell us what had happened that night, before you live the rest of your life with regret."

 **~o0o~** FLASHBACK **~o0o~**

"Hey, think you could make a time tonight?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto changing from his position sitting on their bed.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Why?" Naruto tried to elaborate as he was struggling with wearing his pants.

"Dobe. Today is your birthday."

"Oh. Then, happy birthday to me?"

"Hn."

"I totally forget about it, I'm sorry. But I will try, Sasuke." Naruto smiled sadly and it made Sasuke sighed.

"I hope you could make it today."

Naruto smiled for the last time before he left the older man behind.

Sasuke watched the retreating back of his boyfriend and sighed for the nth time that morning. It was October the 10th. In a few months on April next year, they would be celebrating their third year anniversary. Things were going well in the first year, then shit happened which they called the university. Sasuke took Business Administration class. The classes were moderate as he could balance time for the university and for his normal life.

Not for Naruto, sadly.

The blonde boy had taken medical as his major, saying that he wanted to save lives as an oncologist. While Sasuke could have his normal life as a teenager to enjoy, Naruto couldn't. As the result, it turned out to be a hard time to be together to have fun. Naruto was busied with his classes. When Sasuke only took two classes each day, Naruto took about five, not to mention the other activity in the laboratory. When Sasuke could be at their shared apartment at three in the evening, Naruto would arrive at eleven in the night. When Sasuke's classes started at nine, Naruto's started at six in the morning. Even when Naruto had free time, which was on Sunday, the younger male would spend the day resting the stresses which were the cause from the days back.

Sasuke multiple times had asked Naruto to give him some time off so they could maybe enjoy a date or two. All Naruto could do was promised him that he would try to come home earlier than normal, but no. When Naruto would be back from the university, Sasuke was already sleeping. It was frustrating for both of them, or mostly for Sasuke.

Now Sasuke was making an effort once again, given that today was Naruto's birthday, hoping that Naruto could make it today, even just a simple dinner.

With that in mind, Sasuke nodded to nobody but himself as he stood up, ready to go to his classes. After he was done with his classes, he went groceries shopping. He put on extra effort on cooking the dinner. He had set the room into dim, putting on a single candle in the middle of the roundtable for them to eat, with a bottle of red wine nearby.

Time flew by from six pm, to seven, to eight, to nine. From a sip of wine to two, to three, to four… Eventually, it hit ten and the content of the bottle had gone into Sasuke's stomach. He was pissed. He shouldn't have put his hopes up!

 _"Ding~"_ The doorbell rang and Sasuke stood up. It must be Naruto. Sasuke was drowsy and tipsy. The world began spinning lightly when he stood up. When Naruto could hold his liquor, he couldn't. So with only red wine, he was sent over the edge. But he had to open the door for Naruto. But why would Naruto need to ring the doorbell? This was his house, and he had spare keys! Sasuke shook his head to get his vision right until finally, he got to the door. With a foul mood, Sasuke opened the door and grabbed Naruto and pulled him inside. He could hear an incomplete "happy birth-" and yelp but he ignored it as he shoved Naruto to the wall near the slightly closed door.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke slurred his words as he was struggling to get his vision clear. Why was the world spinning? He couldn't see Naruto clear!

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. Now Naruto's voice was getting weird. "Shut up!" He couldn't take it anymore, as he grabbed Naruto's hands by the wrists up beside his head on the wall, and began kissing him, hard. He could hear the other person gasping, but it only gave him a chance to insert his tongue. He could feel Naruto was trying hard to free his hands but he smirked between kisses. He thought he was stronger than him? Try again, Naruto…

"What the hell?" He hadn't heard that someone was pushing his door until someone talked. He was sure the voice belonged to Naruto. It wasn't possible for Naruto to speak when he was being kissed, right? He didn't know how it happened, it was too fast that all he could grasp was Naruto had sent him a painful glare like he was betraying him.

"Naruto…" It wasn't him, but Naruto… Or a person he thought was Naruto. Then who could he have kissed before?

"I can't believe it, Sakura… Of all people…"

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What was happening?

All he remembered next was a scream and a hard, really painful one fist collided to his cheek, which succeeded in getting him sober.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura shouted as she tried to chase him but failed as the two saw Naruto's car drove off away.

"I thought you were-"

"Look what you have done, Sasuke," Sakura said cold but trembling, eyes watering.

"Sakura, I-"

Sakura wiped her tears away and Sasuke had to watch yet again someone left.

It was until a good five minutes then he realized what had happened.

He had fucked up.

Here comes the regret.

Sasuke laughed and shouted as he began flipping the table and threw anything he could reach to the wall, destroying everything which ended up with pieces of broken glasses everywhere. He laughed madly as he started walking on the broken glasses without wearing shoes, which in result making the white floor stained with blood by his broken skin. This was stupidity at its finest! But then again, it was Naruto's fault! If he weren't late, it wouldn't have happened!

All Sasuke could think before he lost consciousness was that he was getting tired of no energy left after his fit.

 **TBC**

 **Published:** Monday, December 18th 2017 02.03 AM (JST)


	21. The Past Mistake

"He was kissing my fucking best friend, on my fucking birthday!" Naruto hissed after finally went on memory lane of that specific night. He was lucky that night that he was an hour earlier than usual. If he were late for an hour or so, he didn't know what could have happened. But it was the best fucking present to see his lover French-kissing his fucking best friend on his fucking birthday. He couldn't have asked for more.

"A kiss?" Both Kakashi and Itachi asked in unison.

"It's not about the kiss, but the betrayal. Of all people he could be cheating on with, but why Sakura, my best friend? A cheater should just die, honestly."

"Naruto, that night I found him dying of blood loss, he smelt of alcohol. He was dead-drunk. He had been cooking foods for the dinner, waiting for you for hours!" Itachi argued.

"To hell with it!"

"Naruto, are you okay living your life knowing that you are someone else's reason to die?" Kakashi finally gave his pieces of mind, now that he was concerned. It was only a kiss and they were still teenagers at that time. It was understandable to have mistakes and have a labile mind.

"Even Sakura is nowhere, and she didn't even make any attempt to apologize!" Naruto argued back. What's with people lately? Kakashi now is defending Sasuke, too? Naruto thought drily.

That traitor...

"Oh now that you've mentioned it… I have something to show you." Itachi took his phone out and tapped something on the screen before he handed the black device to Naruto.

"It was a video from Sakura."

Naruto was stunned. He didn't expect that.

"Before you play it, go and get Sasuke back. You don't want to regret anything if it's too late. Now go. You can decide what you want to do next. Only you who could save him now."

Naruto was hesitated at first but eventually, he shook his head after a quick contemplating. "But, I don't know where Sasuke could be now." He still loved the man and he couldn't lie about it. Because deep down, he was still worried.

"Don't worry. That car over there will lead you. Now go."

Naruto snatched Itachi's phone and he hurried to his car and did as he was told, followed the car in front of him, probably one of Itachi's men.

Naruto positioned the phone on the phone holder he had stuck on the dashboard and began playing the video before he hit the gas, following the grey car ahead.

"Naruto, it's me, Sakura…"

Naruto swallowed his saliva hearing his ex-best friend's voice.

"First of all, I want to apologize to you for what had happened that night. I… I want to clarify here that it was a misunderstanding. That night was your birthday and I wanted to give you a present and say happy birthday to you. You know being pharmacist was as much pain in the ass as your classes."

Naruto agreed to that. But then again. He had thought that she had made a shitty excuse that he would be absent that day to French-kissing his boyfriend, no?

"So I decided to drop by. When I arrived at your apartment, I was yanked inside the dim room. I wasn't expecting that. I couldn't even do anything when Sasuke…

"He was drunk, Naruto… Forgive him. It wasn't his fault, well, partly, but… It happened years ago, and we were still teenagers. We all did mistakes… Nobody's perfect. Also, if you are wondering why I didn't apologize to you right away until now, I did. Tons of it. After that unfortunate, damned night, I tried to call you. I sent you bunches of text. I emailed you thrice a day, for the first two weeks. I tried looking for you, but yours and Kakashi's place was always empty every time I went there. I couldn't find you. I was desperate then…

"The guilt was overwhelming. You didn't even answer any of my texts and emails, and I couldn't reach your number. I had to move out of the country just so I could continue my life. When I heard from other friends that you couldn't be found, I was, even guiltier than before. I never knew Sasuke's stupidity could cause this to happen. I lost both my best friends. Naruto… Please forgive me… I have missed you… I thought you were…"

There was a pregnant pause Naruto thought that the video was over until Sakura began speaking again.

"Not until Sasuke came to me now and said that you were alive that I made this video for you. I can't stand looking at your eyes directly, that's why…

"I just want to say that I'm sorry… It's okay if you don't want to forgive me but please forgive Sasuke. I don't want to blame you but think of it on his side. Why do you think that he kissed me while he was dead drunk? When he did that, he kept calling your name, saying that you were late. I was about to interrupt when he said to shut up and that happened. You may have promised him to come early that night. He cooked for you and prepared everything for you. He might have grown tired waiting in the result of him drinking the alcohol into oblivion. Think about it, Naruto. I hope you can make it to Sasuke again. There is always this thing called a second chance. It was a misunderstanding. Forgive him. If he'd make such mistake ever again then you can dump his sorry ass. If he didn't make the same mistake, you know damn well that he is sincere to you. Don't you see his determination in loving you by not letting him living a great life after you left his life for over seven years drinking coffee even though he loathed the liquid, no?

"And oh, almost forgot. You might see this video when you have gained your memories back. You can maybe as well check your email address and look it up if you don't believe me sending you tons of emails. Naruto, I love you…"

"Shit." Naruto went to a halt at the entrance of the Yoyogi Park. The guy on the grey car instructed him that Sasuke was inside, and he was sure where he could find Sasuke.

In no time Naruto began with walking, fast walking, to running. He didn't want to lose Sasuke again.

After what Sakura had said to him in the video, his mind made a turning point of where the whole past mistake was part of his fault. If that particular night he had shown up early, Sasuke wouldn't be drunk. And when Sasuke wasn't drunk, he wouldn't have kissed his best friend, and he wouldn't be blinded by jealousy and drove off and put his and Sasuke's lives in danger, instead of just hear Sasuke's reasoning out and save them the trouble. Oh god wasn't he such a fool?

Something so trivial happened when they were young and labile, causing them to almost lose their lives. If he could just turn back time, he would fix what could have gone wrong. Even if he couldn't, he would just demand their explanation and something complicated like this, not even this day, would even happen. But then again, he wouldn't have met Sai and maybe make his life a little bit better after what had happened to him.

He sure learned a lot from this.

"Fuckkkk…" His feet were burning. It had been awhile since the last time he had run this long. He stopped and tried to catch his breath by holding his knees with the palm of his hands, panting.

Naruto stood upright after he felt he could breathe slightly normal. There Sasuke was, sitting on the rail with his both hands holding onto it as he watched the running river below, with his back was facing the doctor.

"What are you doing?" Not the brightest question he had ever asked, apparently.

"You found me." Not the equally brightest answer after all…

The man in front of him twisted his head to his direction with a smile. It was then that he remembered that the man had a dimple. "You should smile more…" Naruto whispered.

For a moment, Naruto had to appreciate Sasuke's appearance. The man was always well-dressed and neat. The hair was styled carefully, and the ironed navy shirt. He's truly good looking and gorgeous.

"Do you know what day is it today?" Sasuke asked as he twisted his head back to watch the running river again, breaking Naruto's train of thoughts. "Every year on this specific day I always visited this place, and this year is not an exception…"

"Sasuke, get back here."

"Since you've been gone, I always come to this place celebrating this day. But today is an exception… If any other years I was alone, today I celebrated it with you… Even though I can't call it as a celebration…"

Naruto stared at the man in front of him absent-mindedly. Too much had happened in such a short time, he had forgotten that today was his birthday. He almost shook his head the fact that the man was ignoring him. "You are soooo stupid, aren't you?"

"I am… I made something stupid in the past which caused me to lost my other half. When I finally found him, I got little time to be happy with him, until he remembered everything and told me to leave him. What am I to do? I have no reason to be here, anyway."

"Come down, Sasuke. I forgive you."

"Is that your way of coaxing me so I wouldn't jump? After what you said? Be consistent, Naruto. Just about an hour ago you told me to fuck off. I'm literally trying."

"You are so heartless…"

"Huh?" Sasuke scoffed. "So you are blaming me for being heartless when I had my fuckin' heart ripped out?"

Naruto had had enough. This guy was too stubborn. Naruto looked up, hoping any deities up there would help him this time. He looked back again at Sasuke's back and closed his eyes, taking a huge intake of breath before he opened his eyes and lurched himself to the man. He yanked the man down and collided his fist on the pale cheek, for the second time that day.

"I want an apology, not your sorry-ass attitude."

Sasuke didn't stand up from his position laying on the floor, eyes closed. He laughed bitterly, letting yet the new freshly droplet of the blood of his freshly cut lips fall down his chin. "What's with the change of mind, Naruto?" The doctor had punched him two times already!

"I watched Sakura's video."

Sasuke shot his eyes open and stood up. He walked to Naruto and hold the man in front of him by the shoulder blades carefully. He was scared if Naruto had invisible wings, he would fly away, or the worst was he would wake up and realized that this was all a dream and meeting Naruto was a lie, and he'd eventually go back to that coffee shop.

"You meant it?"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. "Meant what?"

"Did you forgive me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke long enough before he scoffed. "Stupid." And in a second Sasuke was held in a tight embrace. "I love you, you jerk."

"If this is a dream, whoever wakes me up, I will kill the person and commit suicide." Sasuke murmured and held Naruto back even tighter. "I love you so much to the point of being absurd. I only have eyes on you. What I did with Sakura that night was-"

"I miss you, Sasuke…" Naruto cut Sasuke's blabbering with a whisper.

"I…" Sasuke buried his face on Naruto's neck and took a deep intake of breath. "I miss you, too, Naruto…"

 **FIN**

 **AN:** I was stuck with that. If you think I still have things to clarify or maybe questions about what would happen next, please let me know. I will maybe make a one-shot or two. Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed so far~

 **NB.** I have received a couple of reviews, bad or good, critics, and so on. I really appreciate each of them. Some people loved this story, some disagreed with this, too. I understand.

There are things we should learn about human's personality. I portrayed Naruto in the recent chapter as being defensive and egotistical. He was upset and tended to say whatever he wanted even though he might regret them later, and he didn't mean for what he had said when he was being defensive, so that's why there were Itachi and Kakashi, the "mature" people in this situations to help them see things on different perspectives. I have few friends who tend to say things that might be too much to hurt others when they were upset. I thought I don't have to explain this story to you all, but since some people had question things, I'll gladly explain them.

I portrayed Sasuke as suicidal. And when Naruto was the cause of Sasuke being suicidal, Naruto was also the medicine to that. I'm a perfect example of Sasuke, only I'm not suicidal because I'm scared of killing myself, but I just wanted to die when I broke up with my boyfriend. But that's just me and my disturbing brain. I sometimes wonder how my brain work.

Okay, so let's learn psychology and other stuff first.

1\. There are people who, when they are upset but they realize that they are wrong, they tend to become defensive by saying things to make them look like the victim, especially when there are people around that said person to "attack" them by pointing out the truth.

2\. There are people when they fall in love, they fall hard. Some people might think that it's not "love". Life must go on when you lost your loved ones, but some people's mind works strangely that they make their loved ones the center of their world, to the point of wanting to torture, even kill themselves if they realized that they are the very reason the people they loved to go away. There are also people who took a major step by committing suicide just because of that. A friend of mine hanged herself when she broke up with her boyfriend. That's just how some people's heads work.

3\. There are suicidal people. And YES, they need HELP. But some suicidal people just need a person to heal them when that person was the cause of those people who were being suicidal. Do you get it? It's like, Sasuke was sick, and Naruto was the cause of it, but yet at the same time, Naruto was the only medicine that Sasuke needs. I already mentioned that above ^^^

4\. This story might be disturbing, but thank you for pointing them out. That's just how the plot has to go to so it could reach the end.

Last but not least, this love story is not perfect, and there are no stories (or maybe there are few) that have the perfect happy ending. Every relationship has its ups and downs. It takes two people to build and keep the relationship going.

Merry Christmas & Happy Holiday, everyone~

 **Finished:** Saturday, December 23rd 2017 02.45 AM (JST)


	22. EPILOGUE

Sasuke stared at the entrance of the hospital from his car through the rolled down the mirror. Both hands were holding onto the steering wheel. From staring, he was starting to zone out. He was now at the point of his life of where he had everything. Compared to the state he was in a few months ago to now, it was totally different. Then, he was having a monotone life by waking up in the morning, went to work, went to the coffee shop brooding, before he went back to home. Every single day, the schedule was the same. He couldn't really call it as his home when it was cold and lonely. Being alone was okay but lonely was another story. There was no time of solitude existed.

He had never actually dreamt to actually get the love of his life back again after the mistake he had done in the past. To think that at this point in life, he would actually turn his life back to normal. He had his own house, he got an enormous amount of money, few cars, and even his love. And he actually never dreamt of being in a car waiting for his significant other, like he was doing right now, ever again.

The thought brought smile to his usually emotionless face.

The smile disappeared as fast as it had come. He was happy, he couldn't deny the feeling, but at the same time, he felt strange inside. No matter how he convinced himself that he didn't need to worry when he had Naruto by himself now, he just couldn't cast the strange feeling away.

He looked on the steering wheel before he looked back at the entrance again where Naruto made his way to his car with a smile. Sure, he already had Naruto by his side again, but he couldn't deny the feeling that it wasn't enough, but he just couldn't grasp what the feeling was, and it wasn't a good one, and he didn't like it. Naruto was his, but another wrong move he felt like he could lose the blonde man, again. When he thought that Naruto was the only one he ever wanted in his life to fill his empty heart, his mere existence was not enough to fill the hole. He must be selfish, but he just couldn't lie.

"Hey," came a greeting of a husky voice after the owner situated himself on the passenger seat by fasting the seatbelt. "How was your day?" Naruto asked with a soft smile and warmth that was enough to make Sasuke fluttered.

The gesture was gentle coming from Naruto. He knew that the man was originally a type of the tough one and was very energetic. Well, Naruto could be a sweetheart, too, but the Naruto he knew who would insult him or the energetic, and tough one was gone. It was like he was keeping his sweet image toward him.

For the first few days when he had started to feel the strange feeling, he always convinced himself that maybe he was just too paranoid, and maybe that they were all grown-ups and they had started to behave like responsible adult now setting aside the goofiness and saving up the energy because of responsibilities, thus casting the bad feeling aside, as he thought it wasn't really necessary. But then the thoughts had started to eat him alive as a result of him losing focus on his work. He spent most of his time zoning out than actually working instead.

"Nothing much, just some headaches I called my employees. How's yours?" He finally asked and drove off after making sure that Naruto's seatbelt was fastened in a right way. He didn't forget to ask where Naruto wanted to eat for dinner before they began their drive.

It was always the same to them, every single day, after Naruto's birthday at Yoyogi Park two months ago until now. They would go to work. Sasuke would pick Naruto up and dropped him off at the hospital. After that, Sasuke would pick Naruto up again and the two would eat their dinner out together, and then they would part ways. It was always like that for about two months now.

There was this saying that life is about its ups and downs, just like breathing. If there was no ups and downs, then that meant death. Their relationship was monotone. They never argued nor got to spend time together more than a day, let alone five hours straight. It could mean one thing, that their relationship had long been dead. At first, he thought that it was just the new beginning that they would eventually get used to it and would turn normal as they were a few years ago. But as time passed by, their relationship never progressed nor going anywhere.

What should he do now, let go again Naruto like he did a few years ago and move on after what had happened to them? Some people said that every relationship had that one big problem that would make the relationship even stronger. But to them, it became the opposite instead. And for a genius like himself, he had no idea how to save the relationship once more, but losing Naruto once again could only be one thing to him, death. He'd rather die than losing the love of his life ever again. It was like, he couldn't step forward nor step backward.

Now he was in dilemma.

 _'_ _What should I do?'_

"Sasuke? Do you hear me?"

Sasuke was forced back to reality after Naruto had called him. Because of the thoughts, he didn't realize that they were already inside the restaurant they always went to, the one that loved their privacy. Every table had their own room.

"I'm sorry, it's a long day." Sasuke sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose before continuing. "What is it?"

There was a sigh coming from the younger man as well. "I'll say it again then. I have been thinking…" He paused, and that somehow stressed the older male's out more.

"Naruto…" He warned. It was always Naruto's habit to pause everything he wanted to say. He always warned him just so he could talk to the point instead.

Naruto nodded when he understood what Sasuke had meant. "I think our relationship isn't working."

Somehow, he wasn't shocked by the statement. He just stared at Naruto. He knew this was coming, sooner or later. It's just that he didn't think that it was actually today.

Now, what should he respond to that? If he were to just give up, he could lose Naruto. But if he were to ignore that, he would still lose Naruto as well. But again, if he were to solve this, how? He didn't know how to fix this. Losing Naruto wasn't even an option, and yet, he had no idea how to save them.

"Why are you thinking of that?" He studied Naruto's face for some kind of a clue. The younger male seemed calculating his every move, his every breath. What was he thinking? Did Naruto want to end the relationship? Would he accept it if Naruto wanted to break up? If it happened, he would just get out of the city, and lived in solitude. Wishing that death would kiss him hello.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I want to ask the same question to you. What do you think of our relationship?" Naruto replied back. Sasuke studied Naruto's behavior and the way he was talking. It seemed that Naruto was talking rather very careful.

"Do you want to break up?" Sasuke elaborated. This is it, he thought. This is the last chance of their oh-so-called relationship. After this, he would make sure to call Juugo to prepare him a plane to where? Maybe Sapporo? Nagoya?

"NO! That's not what I was thinking! Don't say that! Or…" Naruto paused after a realization hit him before he continued ever so carefully, "do you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Breaking up with you means death to me."

Naruto hung his head low. "But Sasuke… We can't continue it like this. But breaking up with you isn't even an option."

Sasuke nodded his head. Perhaps Naruto has an idea in mind? He thought hopefully. "Do you have any idea? Because honestly, I don't. It's just…"

Naruto smiled weakly as he reached his tan hand to hold pale one. "Let's talk about our insecurities. Then we can work this out later. What do you think?"

"That's…" Indeed, Naruto had an idea up his sleeves! "A very good idea."

"Now tell me first what your problem is."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in those beautiful blue eyes. He indeed loved this man! "I love you, and you know it. But to tell you the truth, you have been off toward me when we are together. At first, I thought that you were just feeling awkward since we have been separated for years. Not to mention that you just lost someone special. So I gave you time to adjust to me, but you seemed to wander off again, and we seemed to not be connected in any way. You are here and yet I can't reach you."

"Sasuke…"

"I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like you still… can't manage to… move on from the last one…" Sasuke ended the last sentence with a whisper.

Naruto gasped. "Of course I have moved on! Why do you think like that?"

"Again I tell you because you seem off!"

"Well, excuse you for being insecure because your every move seemed to be watched!"

"What?"

"Yes! You have been looking at me calculatingly all the time! It's like you were judging every move I make or even what I was about to! Who doesn't feel insecure about that? Whether you realize it or not, you have been doing that since the first day I met you! Don't you see you have this intimidating eyes? They are black! And I seem to be drowned by the endless pool of black! Like, vendetta black!" Naruto whisper half-yelling, hoping that his point was made across.

Sasuke shot his eyebrow in realization, "did I?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Naruto almost pulled his blonde hair frustratingly. "How are your employees react to you when you are around? I can be intimidated, too!"

"Well, excuse you, too, for judging you! You were so awkward around me, I started thinking that you were with me the whole time just because you felt pity for me, not because you actually loved me! Don't you?"

Naruto sighed deeply. "Okay, okay… I won't be awkward around you now that I know the reason behind it. I will just smash you if you dare to give me that judging look ever again, you hear me bastard?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. "That's… it?"

"What do you mean, that's it? Do you think that I want to lose you after what had happened to us the first time? The first time we argued, it was because of a misunderstanding! Because we refused to talk it out we ended up suffering more than we deserved. We could actually save the suffering and me being amnesia if we could just talk it out! And hell if I'm going to let that happen again! The strong relationship begins with trust and compromise, and this time around, we can't mess it up."

Sasuke was shocked, but then after digesting what Naruto had said, he scoffed then smirked. "Idiot… You were the one who just drove off that night!"

"Bastard, who wouldn't when they saw their loved one was kissing another person passionately- ugh…" Naruto gave up on the argument. "We shouldn't dwell on the past…"

"Moron…" Sasuke sighed. What's happened, happened.

"Jerk," Naruto insulted back, but because he smiled saying that, the true meaning of the word didn't actually sound insulting, rather than it had become a pet name like they used to years ago.

"Let's finish our foods and sleep with me tonight. Tomorrow, you are moving out with me."

"Heee… Bring it on, bastard."

Every relationship has its ups and downs. To maintain a relationship, two need to work it out, compromising and trust. If two people in a relationship have a problem, they should talk it out instead turning a blind eye. If one makes a mistake, the other should listen to what one has to say and try to understand the situation, only if the mistake is committed once. If it happens the second time, it isn't a mistake, but a choice. If the mistake doesn't happen again, then you can see that it's clearly only a mistake, and everyone deserves a second chance.

 **OWARI**


End file.
